


Everything Has Changed

by jo_saltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_saltz/pseuds/jo_saltz
Summary: Josie is the captin of the flag football team and she is the sweet nice popular girl at the Salvatore boring school. She works at a bar/restaurant part time after school. One day after she has an argument with her ex on her way to work when she runs into a beautiful blue eyed girl she just can't help but fall in love with.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 179
Kudos: 308





	1. That's A Beautiful Name

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Josie is sitting in class and she is clicking the end of her pen while staring at the clock on the wall, her leg bouncing up and down. The bell rang at 3:45 pm which meant school is over and she gets to go to flag football practice. 

Playing the game is the her favorite thing to do, it clears her mind from her problems and it brings this intoxicating adrenaline that she absolutely loves. She feels free whenever she plays the game. 

Josie is the captin of the team and the most popular girl of the school. When others hear her name and words popular girl they automatically think she is a cold hearted bitch that runs the school and everyone fears of. But the difference between Josie and other popular girls is that Josie is actually the kindest girl in the school and the girl everyone loves, adores, and respects. No one in the school ever says a rude thing about her or her twin sister, Lizzie Saltzman, who is the captin of the the vollyball team.

Josie and the team head into the locker room to change into their blue and yellow gear before heading out into the field. A few minutes later the girls start making their way onto the field seeing the couch already waiting with the cones and balls all set up and ready to go.

"Okay boys and girls today with will be starting with a few exercises and then we will do a few game plays." Coach Harper informs once the girls take a knee infront of him. "So far we have been undefeated this year and we plan on keeping it that way for the rest of the season. We have two more games before we go up against the timberwolves." He says signaling for Josie to stand up and stand by him. She does as she is told. 

"We plan on taking the Win home again. It'll be the 4th year in a roll thanks to you guys." He says and everyone starts clapping and cheering. "Now your captin here would like to say some words. The floors all yours Saltzman." 

"Okay so I just wanted to thank all of you for chosing me as your captin for the past 4 years. I also wanted to thank you for working hard and putting your heart and soul into the game for these past years. But we are not done yet. This year is our senior year and THIS YEAR we will bring home the championship once again! Only this time, WE WILL REMAIN UNDEFEATED!! So WHO'S WITH ME!?!!" Josie exclaims making all the girls get up and start cheering the word 'us'. They all put their hands in the middle

"On three... 

One... Two... Three!

Go Stallions!!" The team yell before starting their practices. 

Once they finish streching, running, and exercising they get ready to start game plays.

Josie is wide receiver. She is the fastest runner and has great hands. MG, co-captin and Josie's bestfriend, is QB. Alyssa Chang being right guard and Jed being left guard. Kaleb at center. Wade and guy named Mark are on tackle. Jade is tight end. 

They set up and the rest of the team put on white vest and go for the defense side to play against them.  
Couch blows the whilst for then to start. 

"Blue 80, Blue 80, Hut!" MG yells and catches the ball preparing to throw. He watches Josie runs down the field to the 30 yard line before throwing.

Josie watches the ball fly. She runs and jumps catching the ball with one hand before landing on her feet and getting a flag pulled off. The team cheers at Mg's throw and Josie's catch before going again. 

"Green 80, Green 80, Hut!!" Mg yells catching the ball once again but running a few yards before throwing towards Josie. Josie once again watches and runs to catch, the ball landing right in her hands. She then takes off running and landing a touchdown making everyone scream. 

They team play a few more plays before heading back to the locker room to change back and head home. Josie takes a quick shower there since she has to go to worm right now. She changes before leaving and saying goodbye to the girls congratulating them for their hard work today. 

She makes her way to the parking lot but stops when she sees the one person she doesn't want to see, Penelope Park aka her ex. Its been about 8 months since she broke up with her for cheating on her with some stranger. She found out from a group of girls from school who had caught Penelope cheating out in the park. Josie was torn up about it but she eventually got over it since they only dated for about 5 months and just never talked to the girl anymore.

Josie kept walking not wanting to deal with her but Penelope just followed her. 

"Josie can we please just talk. Look I know I messed up, I see that now. Please I want you back." Penelope pleaded blocking the car door. 

"Thing is Penelope, you never had me. We only dated 5 months and you weren't even committed those 5 months. It's too late, I'm done with you. Been done and I don't want you in my life anymore so just leave me alone." Josie said trying to get the girl away from her car. Luckily for her, Lizzie and friends Mg, Alyssa, and Jed showed up to help. 

"Everything okay here?" Alyssa Chang asked sending Penelope a death glare. 

"Yes, Penelope was just leaving." Josie said making Penelope move and got inside her car. Everyone followed except Lizzie. 

"Stop trying Satan. She wants nothing to do with you so just stop ruining her life and leave her alone." Lizzie said opening the door to the passenger side and getting in. 

Penelope wasn't going to give up so she got in her car and drove to where Josie works and waits for her outside the place waiting for the brunette to show up. 

\-----

Josie drove home to drop her things and get changed for the night. She quickly puts on some dark blue jeans with a black and blue flannel over a white T-shirt and some black boots. She goes back to the car where her friends are waiting and drives down to the coffee/restaurant. 

Once she gets there she parks her car and they get out. On their way inside they notice the raven haired girl standing outside. Josie huffs in annoyance. 

The other go inside before Josie. Penelope gets behind her to get inside.

"Seriously Penelope when are you going to understand I dont want you here or anywhere around me." Josie scoffs opening the door and making her way inside. 

She turns around to she if the girl is still following and when she sees her she rolls her eyes turning back around and running into someone making them drop their napkins.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." "Im sorry" they both say at the same time bending down at the same time causing them to bump heads making them both laugh. 

Josie gathers the napkins before turning to look at the person she bumped into for the first time. Josie is then met with blue eyes and a soft smile. A girl with auburn hair and gorgeous blue eyes is kneeled downs infront of her and Josie then feels her heart flutter. 

She quickly gets up with the napkins and hands then to the stanger girl with a shy smile. 

"Im sorry. I didn't see you." The unknown girl said. 

"Oh no no, It's not your fault. I should've been looking ahead watching where I was going so I'm sorry." Josie quickly says.

"Well hello I'm Hope it's nice to meet you-" Hope introduces waiting for the girl to give her a name.

"Oh hi, I'm Josie." Josie tells Hope.

"Josie. That's a beautiful name." Hope compliments. Josie blushes at that. 

"I- um I could say the same about yours too." Josie stutters her cheeks still pink. Hope gives her a smile. They stare at each other before they get startled by Josie's friends.

"JOSIE!!" her friends yell from across the restaurant gesturing her to come over there.

"Oh well it was really nice to meet you Hope. I gotta go." Josie says holding out her hand. Hope take the hand and shakes it lightly "It was nice to meet you to. I'll see you around?" Hope asks.

"Definitely." Josie says with a smile. Hope walks away to her table where she is sitting with her friends.

Penelope is just standing there with an annoyed face at the interaction between the two girls. "Josie." She says getting her attention. Josie turns around having forgot that she was still there.

"Ugh. Can you just leave now! I don't want you hear." Josie exclaims once she makes it to her friends. 

"I'm not leaving until we talk." Penelope insists. 

"Hey Joe." Josie greets totally ignoring the girl. 

"Hello Josie. How are you doing today?" He asks the girl that's like his little sister. 

Joe is the owner of the place and he was like a big brother to Josie. He is around his late 20's and he gave Josie a job here. She was the reason he had a small stage built in the place for people to sing Josie being the first to perform on it. She was his first hire. Everyone loved hearing her sing so he decided it was be of benefit for the place and for Josie. She agreed of course. She loved the man, he meant a lot to her and vice versa.

"Uhhh, I was doing fine but then as you can see -" Josie tilted her head towards Penelope to let the man know she was the reason that her day got ruined. 

"Ah well you know what could make her go away??" He asked leanign down to whisper to her over the counter. "A song." He suggested. 

The group of friends heard what he said and immediately agreed throwing songs for her to sing. She then decided to do it and went up stage.  
"Hello how is everyone doing?" Josie asks sitting on a stole looking out at everyone sitting at their tables. 

Everyone then said 'good' at the same time. Josie loved when they did that. "Are you goign to sing for us today Josie?" An old man asked her. Josie recognized the man since he comes almost everyday to see her. Josie knew almost everyone at the restaurant. 

"Well yes I am." Josie smiled at the people looking around. She then spotted Hope at the far corner of the place at a table withl what appears to be her friends. They were all looking at her and Josie then felt a warm fuzzy feeling when her eyes locked with Hope's and Hope smiled at the girl.

Hope had never seen the brunette in the restaurant. Probably because she came in the mornings everyday for coffee but today she was eating food with her friends Maya, Ethan, Landon, and Rafael. Hope thought the brunette was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She wanted to get to know the girl. Earlier she had felt an immediate connection with Josie and had this warm feeling whenever she looked at her 

Josie sat on the stool looking through her phone for a song. When she finds rhe perfect song she goes up to the guy with the music and tells him the song. 

The the restaurant is then filled by the melody of the piano. Josie takes a deep breathe before looking straight at Penelope and starting to sing.

"Well, you almost had me fooled  
Told me that I was nothing without you  
Oh, but after everything you've done  
I can thank you for how strong I have become

'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"

I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'

I'm proud of who I am  
No more monsters, I can breathe again  
And you said that I was done  
Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come  
'Cause I can make it on my own, oh  
And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known  
I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain, oh  
When I'm finished, they won't even know your name-"

Penelope folds her arms infront of her chest and her jaw clenches. Josie sees that and smiles before continuing knowing it's working.

"You brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"

I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'

Ah sometimes, I pray for you at night, oh  
Someday, maybe you'll see the light  
Whoa oh oh oh, some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give  
But some things only God can forgive

Yeah! (I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin')  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin' " 

Josie finishes and watches as Penelope storms out. Everyone is quiet trying to figure out why she stormed out until Mg got up and started cheering at the accomplishment followed by her friends. The customers started cheering as well for her singing. And Hope is just awe struck at the beautiful girl with a beautiful voice.

"Okay so I know what everyone is thinking and yes that was meant to happen. See that girl was my ex and she has been bothering and harassing me so I needed to get her to understand that I want nothing to do with her." Josie explained, the restaurant was then filled with 'ohh's' as everyone then shook their heads in understanding.

"What happened between you two?" A woman asks. 

"She cheated on me for a while without me knowing but its fine I'm over it, I'm over her." Josie shrugged. "So thank you and I'll see you tomorrow with another song." Josie smiled before getting off stage and walking towards Joe so she could start working. 

When Josie was done with her shift she got her things ready to go. Mg, Alyssa, and Jed had already left since they had homework to do. Josie said bye to Joe before her and Lizzie made their way towards the door. 

Josie was about to open when she ran into someone again. She looked to see that it was Hope again. 

"Sorry. I really have to stop doing that." Josie says with a nervous laugh. 

"You're all good." Hope says opening the door for her and Lizzie. 

"Thanks" Josie says at the gesture of Hope opening the door. Hope nods with a smile.

They walk out and head towards the car. Josie's about to get in when she hears her name get called. She turns around to see Hope. 

"Hey Josie. I hope to see you again and you have a beautiful voice by the way." Hope says walking away with a small smirk.

Josie blushes before yelling "Thanks." She gets in the car and pulls out. 

After a few mintues of silence in the car Lizzie decides to break it. "So... That girl is cute for you."

"Oh my god no. I don't even know her. We just met." Josie said.

"Well you could get to know her. I mean come on you have to get out there and honestly she seems like a good person for you. So I say go for it." Lizzie suggest poking her sister while smiling.

"Okay okay I'll talk to her next time I see her. And she is beautiful." Josie says shyly.

"Aweee look at you having a crush. It's so adorable." Lizzie says making a baby talk voice.

"Oh shut up." Josie scoffs pulling into the driveway of their house.

They get out and go inside. Caroline greeting them from the kitchen and their dad still at work since he doesn't get home till 9 and it's only 8 pm.

Caroline isn't their biological mom but they treated her and loved her like she was. Their bio mom died when they were 12 and ever since Caroline stepped in after promising Josette that she'll take care of the girls. 

"How was y'alls day sweeties?" Caroline asks hugging them. 

"It was great except the part where Penelope showed up and tried talking to Josie." Lizzie said grabbing a plate and geeting dinner.

"Oh, what did she do or say?" Caroline asked with her eyes furrowed. She never liked Penelope. She always thought the girl was selfish and self centered.

"Nothing. She just wanted to talk but I didn't so I didn't talk to her." Josie said sitting at the dinner table across from her mom. 

"Yeah she didn't talk at all. She only ran her away from Joe's with a song." Lizzie said laughing.

"Really??" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"It was nothing really." Josie said

"Oh and she met this pretty girl at work today. Man was Josie a mess." Lizzie added. 

"Lizzie seriously." Josie scoffed. Lizzie shrugged with a smug grin.

"So who is this girl?" Her mom asked. 

Josie signed "her name is Hope and yes she is beautiful and no I didn't get her number because we barely talked." 

"Okay okay I won't push for more but I'm really glad your putting yourself out there sweetie." Caroline patted Josie's hand that is resting on the table.

"Thanks mom." Josie said with a soft smile.

"So how was practice? You excited for the next game?" She asked her daughter.

Josie beamed at the question "It was great and I totally can not wait for the next game. It's in two days and we are practicing hard. We made a pact that we will try very hard to remain undefeated and bring home the championship." 

"I'm glad and in pretty sure you will make it undeated." Caroline said turning towards Lizzie "How was volleyball practice darling?" 

"It was good except the part where one of the girls got hit right in the face." Lizzie said. 

"Oh I heard about that is she going to be okay?" Josie asked.

"Yeah and well hopefully it'll be before the next game. We cannot bare to lose a game right now." Lizzie breathes out.

"I'm sure it'll be okay honey." Caroline comforted the girl seeing her distressed. 

The three then continued eating and talking before the girls went up to their rooms that were infront of each other, to do their homework before getting ready to go to bed.

Josie was about to turn her lamp off when she go a notification saying someone followed her on Instagram. She looked at it and saw she had a friend request from Hope Mikaelson. She smiled accepting the request and following her back before turning her side lamp off and going to bed. Her last thoughts being of a certain blue eyed girl.


	2. Y'all really think she'd come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting, songwriting, and singing.

The next morning Josie woke up in a really good mood and comfortable in her bed since it was cold in her room. Not wanting to get up yet she grabbed her phone to check the time and if she had any messages. It was 6:30 so she still had timebefore she had to get up for school so she started looking through her social media.

She was in the middle of scrolling through Instagram when she got a message from an unknown number. 

Unknown: Hey.

Josie: um who's this?

Unknown: Hope:)

Josie felt her cheeks flush and her palms started sweating. She was getting nervous and she was really confused on how she got her nunber. 

Hope: You there?

Josie: yeah, um how did you get my number?

Hope: I asked your sister.

Josie quickly sat up in her bed at that. She was so gonna kill Lizzie. She responded when she noticied she was taking a little to long.

Josie: why?

Hope: Because I was to nervous to ask you for it so I went with the easy way. And because I really just want to talk to you.

Josie: haha okay and I want to talk you too. I honestly didn't know if I was gonna see you ever again.

Hope: oh you are. 

Josie: what do you mean?

Hope: I'm gonna be a Joe's tonight for your singing ;) 

An immense blush covered Josie's neck and she smiled lighty.

Josie: really??? 

Hope: Yep. So you should expect me in front row. 

Josie: definitely. Can't wait.

The two contuined to text until Caroline walked into her room softly to say that she has to get ready. She quickly says goodbey to Hope, both girls wishing each other a good day and couldn't wait till tonight.

She quickly got ready and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. She sat down at the table to eat breakfast when Lizzie came down. 

"I'm so gonna kill you!" Josie exclaimed pointing her fork at Lizzie. 

"What I do?" Lizzie asked eyes wide in shock by the threat.

Josie huffed "you gave Hope my numer! Without telling me." Lizzie then chuckled remembering she did that. 

"Well your welcome." Lizzie said. Josie rolled her eyes a small smile evident on her face while Caroline was chuckling beside the girls finding it adorable. 

They ate breakfast before heading to school. Josie was only ready to get to practice. She was excited for tomorrow's game. She was thinking about inviting Hope to go to the game but didn't know if that was a good idea since they barely even knew each other. She shook out of her thoughts when they made it to school. They walked in and headed towards their first class. 

Her first few classes went great and in a matter of time it was time for lunch. Josie grabbed her tray and went to sit by her best friend Mg who was sitting next to Lizzie and Alyssa, Jed, and Kaleb were sitting in front of them. 

"So Josie you ready for tomorrow's game?" Alyssa asked biting down on her apple.

"Hell yeah." She huffed.

"You know who we should invite?" Lizzie asked hiding a smirk.

"Who?" They all said in unison.

Lizzie then smirked "Hope Mikaelson." 

Josie chocked on her water some of it coming out of her nose. "Wait is that the girl that Josie was gushing over at Joe's?" Mg asked after calming Josie down. Lizzied hummed comfirming. 

"Omg Josie we should invite her I'm sure she'd be happy to come." Alyssa then said. Josie perked up at that "y'all really think she'd come?" 

"Duhhh." Jed laughed.

Josie was about to say something but got interrupted by the bell. They got up to throw their trays away when Josie stopped in Mg from leaving. 

"Hey I need your help with something." Josie said.

"Okay what's up?" Mg asked forgetting that they needed to go to class. 

"I need your help with a song for tonight. I already have the lyrics and all I just need yo to help with music and a few more lyrics." Josie said dragging them to the music room.

"Okay I'm happy to help but why me and who is this song for?" Mg asked curiously. "It's for Hope I was writing it yesterday in the middle of doing my homework. " Josie blushed.

Mg laughed amazed by his friends confidence but shut up abruptly when he heard what she said next. "And because thiz could be your chance to also tell Lizzie how you feel." Josie smiled.

After a while Mg decied to do this and so they began writing and making the music. When he heard the full song once it was done he was so amazed by how it turned out and about how good Josie is at writing music. Hope was definitely in for a show tonight.

The bell rang again setting them off to their last class before the end of the day. They said goodbye and weng to class. 

In the middle of class Josie pulled out her phone to text Hope.

Josie: so I might've just skipped a class to write a song for tonight. 

She didn't expect Hope to reply so quickly since she was probably in class so she was surprised when she did.

Hope: Oooo. What's it called and who or what's it about?

Josie: sorry. You're going to have to wait till later tonight. :)

Hope: awe man :( it's so far away from now.

Josie chuckled at that before looking down to read the other message Hope sent.

Hope: so why are you texting me if your suppose to be in class? Not that im complaining;)

Josie: I could ask you the same. But I'm just bored. I want this class to end so I can go to practice.

Hope: hahaha! I'm at soccer practice. 

Josie: oops sorry didn't mean to take you from that. Imma let you get back to that. 

Hope: it's no problem but I should get back. I'll see you tonight! :)

Josie then payed attention the rest of the class before it was time for her to go to practice. She walked into the locker room seeing half the girls already there. She said hey to all of them with a smile and went to get changed into her practice jerseys. After that the girls went to the field meeting the boys there.

The coach instructed that they'd be running and working out a little before spending the rest of the time of practice doing plays preping for the game tomorrow. 

After practice was over it was already 5:00 and Josie had about two hours to get home changed and head to work. She went to her car with Lizzie and drove away. Half way to the house she got two messages. Lizzie read One from Mg saying 'I am going to be at Joe's early to prep the music gear.' And another from Hope saying 'I cannot wait to see you. I'm not gonna lie I'm a little nervous about it but I'll be fine.' Josie smiled at Hope's. 

When they got home they went upstairs to get ready and Josie immediately went to shower. Once she was out she walked over to her closet and put on a black skirt, a white shirt with a jean jacket over it, and some black healed boots. She dried her hair and curled the ends of it leaving the ends of her hair bouncing on her shoulders.

When the twins were ready they said goodbye to their mom and left. They got to Joe's pretty quick and Josie was a little to nervous knowing Hope would already be there that she didn't notice Lizzie ahd already left.

After a while of sitting there she got out and went inside looking for the auburn haired girl. She found her sitting on the table infront of the stage talking to Lizzie and Mg. She walked over to then to greet her.

"Hey" She said with a shy smile standing by the table. Hope looked at the girl very carefully taking her all in. 

"Hey. You look beautiful." Hope smiled. Josie blushed at the compliment "thanks." Hope just nodded still looking at the girl. Lizzie was giggling with Mg about the interaction. 

"So I'm going to go say hey to Joe real quick and I'll start my song." Josie said before walking off towards Joe.

"Hey little one. I heard you giving us a show today. A song written by you." Joe said smiling at the girl

"Yeah I wrote it for someone." Josie blushed again looking at the table.

"Let me guess she has red hair and blue eyes." Josie looked up shocked and Joe just laughed.

"Get out of here and go sing your song." He pushed.

With that Josie and Mg got on stage. Josie grabbed her guitar before sitting next to Mg on the stool in from of the mic.

"Hello everyone today I will be singing a song I wrote called "Everything Has Changed" so I hope you all enjoy." Josie said into the mic getting everyone's attention. 

With that being said the restaurant went silent as Josie started strumming her guitar locking eyes with Hope.

"All I knew  
This morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen  
Since eighteen hours ago  
Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you"

Mg then joined Josie.

" 'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
And everything has changed  
All I know is, you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday, yeah  
Is everything has changed

And all my walls  
Stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you

And all I feel  
In my stomach, is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time  
Taking flight, making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
And everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday, yeah  
Is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feelin' like I've missed you all this time  
(Uh-uh-uh)  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

All I know is we said hello  
Your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
And everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday, yeah  
Is everything has changed

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday, yeah  
Is everything has changed"

Once Josie strummed the last string Josie looked at from her guitar and found a bright smike on Hope's face. Josie knew that Hope knew about the song being about her. 

She got off stage and went to the table to sit by Hope. Hope just looked at her with something in her eyes that Josie couldn't quit pin point. 

"So... Did you like it?" Josie asked nervous.

"No." Josie's face fell. "I loved it. I mean come on you wrote me a song for gos sake. How could I not like it." Hope said chuckling. "God you scared me" Josie breathed out slightly shoving Hope laughing and Hope thought that was the most beautiful thing she has ever heard.

"Hey Hope I was wondering if you'd maybe like to come to my game tomorrow at the school?" Josie asked.

"Id love to come. What time?" Hope smiled.

"Game starts at 6:30." Josie said looking at ther calendar. 

"I'll be there." Hope smiled at the girl. 

"Hey Jo I'm heading home. Mom wants to know if you're staying a while or going home." Lizzie asked with her phone by her ear, probably still on the phone with their mom. 

"I'm probably gonna be home later. Wait why is mom asking?" Josie questioned.

"I might have told her you were with Hope." Lizzie said.

"Oh okay." Josie said.

"-bye mom. Okay she said it's fine and she told me to tell you not to keep her out to late." Lizzie said pointing at Hope. 

"I won't." Hope said watching Lizzie walk out. 

The girls ordered some food and ate before saying bye to Joe and leaving.

"So you want to go for a walk?" Hope asked.

Josie smiled "I'd like that." 

The girls took off to walk around the town square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Ah. The rivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope shows up at Josie's game.

"So tell me something about yourself." Josie said breaking the comfortable silence. 

"What would you like to know?" Hope asked 

Josie thought for a second "What school do you go to?" She asked.

"Mystic Falls High. You?"

"The Salvatore school." Josie said.

"Ah. The rivals." Hope breathed out dramatically.

Josie chuckled "yep. That would be us." Hope let out a breath "Damn it." 

Josie looked confused as hell. "What?" She asked panicking a little. 

Hope noticed this a chuckled lightly "oh nothing. It's just that I can't believe I have crush on the football captain of our rivals." 

Josie blushed at the confession. 'This girl is bold.' She thought to herself. She wasn't one to talk though seeing as how she literally wrote and sang a song to the girl basically saying the same.

Hope noticed the blush covering the girls face and smiled. She enjoyed making the girl get all flushed she thought is was adorable. 

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. All I'm saying is I'm not gonna know where to sit at thr game when you play us. My crushes side or my school's side." She added pretending to weigh her hands.

Josie giggled and got a small boost of confidence "well you could sit with your school. I wouldn't mind at all. I just hope you cheer me on from that side."

Hope laughed at that. "Oh I will cheer you on. But I'll probably stand on thw side lines to get a better look. What's your jersey number?" She asked pulling out a pen.

"1. Why?" Josie chuckled. Hope laughed at that "of course. And well I'm planning on cheering you on of course. So when you see me you will also see a number one written on my cheek." Hope said looking at the brunette blush once again.

She laughed "you are so adorable when you blush." Josie's eyes widen, her face looking about as red as a tomato. 

Josie decided to change the subject "So soccer captain huh?" 

Hope smiled noticing the subject change. "Yeah. Your school may be good at football but our school will dominate yours at soccer." 

Josie huffed "I know. We are good but not as good as y'all. Volleyball on the other hand." Hope scoffed because Salvatore indeed had a better volleyball team. 

"Okay whatever." Hope said giving up. Josie laughed and pumped the air with her fist at her victory. Hope found the action cute as hell. 

They contuined walking for a while before turning back to walk back to the restaurant since it was already getting late and Josie had to get sleep for tomorrow's game.

"Songwriting huh?" Hope asked remembering that Josie wrote her a song.

"Yeah. Music is my get away from reality and well instead of writing my feelings into a passage I write them down as a song." Josie explained. 

"That's cool. Wish I could do that. Your song was really good. And you play guitar. Any other instruments that you play?" Hope asked genuinely curious. 

Josie took a minute to answer "uhh actually yeah a few. I can play guitar, electric guitar, piano, drums a little." Hope looked at her impressed. "Damn okay music girl." Josie chuckled.

They made it to Joe's without even realizing and when they did they hated it because that meant they had to go. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Hope said dropping Josie off by her car. Josie unlocked her car.

"Yeah I'll see you." She leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Whispering a small 'bye' in her ear sending shivers down Hope's spine. 

"Bye." Hope whispered watching Josie get in her car and leave. She was frozen. Couldn't move. She brought her hand up to her face and touched her cheek where Josie had kissed her. She smiled.

\-----

The next morning Josie got up with an enormous amount of energy. She got ready, putting on some blue jeans and a white shirt with her white vans and her hair down, and grabbed her phone and things went downstairs for breakfast.

Her mom, dad,and Lizzie were all there eating there lunch when Josie came in. 

"Well look who woke up early." Alaric said with a smile.

"Goodmorning family." Josie greeted sitting beside Lizzie. They all greeted back watching her with a smile. They all loved seeing her on the morning of game days because she was always so cheered up and energized.

"I didn't see you last night sweetie. Where you out?" Alaric asked. 

"Yeah she was out." Lizzie said chuckling. Josie hit her arm "shut up." 

Caroline laughed before turning to face Alaric. "Josie met this girl on Wednesday and she went to see her yesterday. They stayed out for a while." 

Alaric brightened up but still had his dad face. "Well I would love to meet this girl Josie. You should invite her over."

Josie groaned "Dad, we just met." 

"So what's wrong with that?" Alaric asked 

"Nothing. I just don't want y'all to scare her away." Josie stated.

Caroline and Alaric face softens at that. "You really like this girl don't you sweet heart? Your serious about her?" Caroline asked

Josie looked down at her plate "yeah I am. I really like her and she likes me. And I really want y'all to like her and for her to like y'all as well." 

Lizzie smiles softly at her sister's confession. She was really hapoy for her and Hope. She liked Hope for her sister. She seemed like she would take care of Josie and stick by her side no matter what.

"I'm sure we will sweetie and don't worry we won't do or say anything to scare her away." Alaric states.

"She told you she liked you?" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah she did." Josie blushed.

Lizzie then went crazy asking questions. "Oh my god. What did she say?" 

"Well we were talking about what school we went to and when I said Salvatore she said 'damn it' because she knew I was football captain and well our school are rivals. She goes to Mystic Falls High." Josie said remembering the conversation clearly. "She was like 'I can't believe I have a crush on the captain of our rivals team.'" 

Lizzie then laughed. "Awwe dude that's cute." 

Caroline and Alaric listened at the story and thwy felt hapoy for their girl and really want to meet this girl their daughter was crushing on.

"When will we meet her?" Caroline asked her.

"Well she will be at the game tonight, I can present you to each other." Josie said. Her parents nodded.

They finshed eating before leaving the house. They took the girls to school and left for work after telling them they'll see them at the game tonight.

\-----

The school day went by in a flash. It was 5:30 and the team had a hour to warm up before the game started. 

Josie drank and energy drink during lunch so right now she was jumping up and down and ready to go. 

After about thirty minutes the other team arrived and went to go change in the school bathrooms. Soon both teams were on the field getting warmed up. 

It was 10 minutes later when the stands started getting filled up with people. On side of the field was for the opposing team and half of their stand were full. The stands for their school were filled all the way up. There was people with signs and everyone had their school spirit on. 

Josie was on the floor streching looking up at the stands looking for her family, friends, and for her crush. She located her family with her friends, Landon and Rafael, along with Lizzie's friends, a girl named Madison and another named Jackie. 

Madison was Lizzie's closest friend. She has a huge crush on Josie. Though Josie doesn't see her like that because she sees her as a sister as well as Jackie who is Lizzie's other close friend. She has a crush on Rafael and Josie is currently trying to get them together.

They were standing in the front row with a signs, one with Josie's name written on it with her number and decorated with school colors and others with Mg, Alyssa, and Jed's name on it.

She had one more person to find. She looked around the place to find her and she did. Hope was standing by the stands looking so supportive, she had a sign for Josie and her jersey number written on face, and lost as hell. So Josie got to up help. 

"Hey stranger. You look nice." Josie greeted with a smile.

Hope smiled relieved at seeing the other girl. "Hey you. Um I don't know where to sit or where to even stand." Josie laughed 

"You can sit with my parents and friends. If you want I don't want to push you to meet them so it's okay if you don't want to meet them yet." Josie rambled and Hope just chuckled finding it cute. 

"Josie. I would love to meet your parents." Hope said holding her shoulder to stop her freaking out.

Josie smiled and walked her over to her parents. "Mom, dad. This is Hope Mikaelson. Hope this is my mom Caroline and my dad Alaric." Josie introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hope. Josie does not stop talking about you." Caroline said extending her arm for Hope to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Saltzman and I hope it's good things." Hope greeted shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh I'm not Josie's biological mother. I'm sure she will explain. And please call me Caroline." 

Josie looked at Hope and told her she will explain the situation later.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Hope said shaking his hand as well. He returned the greeting. Josie then took Hope to her sister. 

"Oh my god Hope you made it and damn girl you looking like a whole cheer leader. Came to support your girl." Lizzie said hugging the girl.

Hope blushed as well as Josie. "Lizzie please-" Josie started but got cut off by Hope "Hey no, it's okay and yes I came to support." Hope said grabing Josie's hand giving it a sqeeze. 

Mg then ran over to Josie "yo Jo we gotta go it's about to start." 

Josie hugged Hope goodbye and left to the field to start the game. Leaving Lizzie to introduce Hope to the rest of her friends. 

Madison was jealous but didn't say anything because she didn't want to start anything and have Josie hate her. Jackie loved Hope as well as Landon and Raf. After the introductions they turned their attention to the field.

The Stallions get ball first so they get on the field and got in position waiting for the whistle to blow.   
After everyone was ready the ref blew the whistle signaling the start of the game.

"Blue 80, Blue 80 HUT!" Mg yelled. 

He grabbed the ball and threw the ball at Josie who was at the 40 yard line. She jumped up and caught the ball making everyone in the stands cheer. She ran making it to the 35 yard line before the other team yanked her flag. 

She handed the ball to the referee and went to take her position taking a quick glance over to the stands to see Hope already staring at her. She throws her a quick smile before turning back around.

They contuine the game before the whistle blows calling half time and the players walk off the field. The score is 45-30. They are up by 15. They head to their couch who starts giving orders and calling plays. Once that's done they go over to grab their drinks. Josie grabs her drink and walks over to her family. 

"Your doing great sweetie." Both her parents say. Josie smiles at them "thanks." She turns over to her friends. Hope walks over to her.

"So there's a party after the game. You should come and invite all your friends. I want to meet them." Josie says.

"All my friends?" Hope asks. Josie laughs "yes all."

Hope chuckles "Okay if you say so." "Great I'll text you the adress." Josie says. 

Josie pulls her in for a hug. Hope returns it before trying to escape it.

"Ew stop you're all sweaty and you stink." Hope says laughing still trying to push her away. 

The whistle blows calling then into the field. Josie lets Hope go laughing but not before she kisses her head and runs back to the field. 

The next quater goes by quick. And soon it's time for the last play. Mg calls it and runs half the way and throws towards the end of the field. Josie sees it fly and runs as fast as she can. She turns around and catches it perfectly landing a touchdown. The crowd goes crazy. 

Josie's family and friends run over to her congratulating her and hugging her. She hugs Hope last wanting to save the best for last. 

"You did great out there." Hope says

"Well I did have a great cheerleader." Josie says feeling a boost of confidence. Hope blushes and Josie smiles. They all walk off to the cars and get ready to go to the party. 

Josie has to go home to change though so she tells them she'll meet them there. Though Hope says she'll join her to keep her company. And with that they take their seperate ways.


	4. The party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time! But things don't actually go the way they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The drive to Josie's house is silent. Hope is looking out the window with her hands on her lap while listening to the radio. While Josie drives she takes a few glances at the girl beside her with a small smile.

They make it to the house and Josie takes Hope upstairs to her room. 

"Make yourself at home. Mi casa es tu casa." Josie says with a smile. Hope walks over to her bed and sits watching as Josie walks over to her closet to get her clothes for the party. 

"Can you send me the address to the house so that I can send it to all my friends?" Hope asks grining at the girl. 

"Yeah of course." Josie pulls her phone out and sends the address to Hope before telling her she'll be out in a few. 

Hope decides to look through her social media while Josie takes a shower. After a few minutes Hope still hears the water running so she gets up to look around Josie's room and take a look. She walks over to the desk that has a bunch of school stuff and some pictures on it. She picks up the pictures and looks at them. 

There's about 4 of them. 2 of her and her family and 2 of her friends. She is so to busy looking at the picture that she doesn't hear the shower turn off or sees Josie standing at the doorway watching her every move. 

Hope puts the photos down and starts walking around still not noticing Josie who is smiling at her. It isn't till she makes her way around the room when she sees her standing there. 

"Oh my god. How long have you been standing there?" Hope asks startled.

"Eh for about 10 minutes." Josie replies. 

"And you just couldn't say anything?" Hope slaps her arm. "Ow okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. So you ready to go?" Josie asks.

"Yep." Hope says. Josie then leads them down and out of the house and over towards the car. They make their way towards the party the same way they did to Josie's house.

They pull up to the house and walk in to loud music and a huge crowd. 

"Jeez. Okay that's a lot of people." Josie states. Hope hums in response. Hope looks around for her friends who said they were already there. She spots them with Josie's friends.

Hope grabs Josie's hand and drags her over to them. 

"About time you guys made it!" Lizzie exclaims throwing her arm around Josie clearly already drunk. 

"You're drunk already?" Josie laughs. Lizzie shows her how drunk she is by squeezing her fingers a little. Hope laughs at that. 

"I'm going to go get us some drinks. Anything specific?" Josie leans in so Hope can hear her. 

"Not a lot of alcohol." Hope states. Josie nods and walks over to the table set up with drinks. 

"Hey Jojo." A voice says behind her. Josie knows exactly who it is and drops her head in annoyance.

"What part of 'I don't want to see you' got lost in the mail Penelope." Josie turns around to look at a very drunk Penelope.

"I thought about it but I just didn't want to. I'm going to get you back even if I have to make you fall for me all over again." Penelope says with that stupid smirk on her face. 

Josie lets out a small humorless laugh "yeah okay. Good luck with that." 

And with that she turns to grab her drinks and walks away but she feels a hand grab her wrist in a hard grip. 

"We are not done here." Penelope pulls her back towards her.

"Let go of me Penelope!" Josie exclaims trying to get out of her grip. 

"Everything okay over here?" Hope asks who is now standing by Josie's side along with Alyssa, Mg, Madison, and Jed. They were all watching the whole thing play out and decided to interfere when things seemed out of control. 

"We are fine here. Aren't we Jo? Tell your gaurd dog to go away." Penelope ordered glaring at Josie.

Josie whimpers from the pain on her wrist "Penelope your hurting me!" 

"Let go of her." Hope said in a serious tone.

"Or what?!" Penelope yelled pulling Josie harder.

Next thing she knows Penelope is on the ground with her hand on a now bloody nose. She looks up at Hope with angry eyes and is about to get up when she is being pushed down by both Alyssa and Jed. Madison is helping Josie put ice on her wrist that is now bruised. 

Hope throws one more hit, her fist landing on the girls jaw. "Touch her again and I won't hold back." 

Josie grabs Hope's arm and pulls her out of the house. Josie lets out a breath and takes some fresh air. She turns to look at Hope who is opening and closing her hand from the pain on her knuckles. 

"Are you okay?" Josie asks walking over to her and grabs her hand.

Hope looks at her and sees unshed tears in the girls eyes. She pulls her into a hug and Josie melts into the girls arms. "I'm the one that should be asking you that. But I'm fine. Are you?" Hope breaths out.

"Yeah. Can you take me home?" Josie whispers. Hope nods "Of course just give me your keys." 

"I left my stuff inside." Josie says pulling away from the hug.

"That's fine I'll go it you just go to car I'll be back." Hope turns walking back into the house while Josie walks back to her car.

\------

Hope was rushing through a bunch of drunk people trying to get to where her friends were. She released a sign of relief when she saw them hanging out in the same spot. 

"Hope there you are! We were looking for you. Where is Josie?" Maya asked worried. Alyssa, Mg, Jed, Eathan, and Madison were all wearing the same worried expression on their faces. 

"Sorry I know how bad you wanted to meet her and trust me she wanted to meet yall just as much." Hope explains.

Maya shakes her head "No no it's all good you can introduce us some other time. What matters right is if she's okay." 

"Is she okay?" Madison asks concerned.

"She says she is but I know that's not true. She wants me to take her home but she left her stuff in here. Have y'all seen them?" Hope says. Mg then hands her Josie's things. "Thank you. She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." She says hoping to ease everyone. 

"Where's miss drunk bitch?" Hope was so angry she could practically have smoke coming out of her ears.

"Out back." Ethan said and everyone hit him for telling her because they all knew she was on a murder mission. 

Hope sped out back to find the girl so she could find out exactly what she told Josie and everyone followed trying to stop her from doing something stupid. Hope finds her drinking by the pool with a bunch of other girls. 

"Hey Drunk!" Hope excalimed causing everyone to look at her and the music to stop. She ignores the stares and continues to make her way towards Peneople. Penelope turns around and drops her drink at the sight of the of the other girl clearly pissed. 

"Oh I was looking for you!" Penelope points at her. Hope grabs her by the collar "Shut up and tell me exactly what you said to Josie!?" Penelope tries to get her off of her but isn't having any luck. Ethan and Mg both grab Hope and pull her off. 

Penelope laughs stumbling trying to keep her balance "I only said the truth and what does it matter to you anyway, you're not her mom!" 

Hope gets mad and runs towards the girl tackling her throwing Penelope and herself into the pool. They start fighting in the water. Hope landing punches to the girls face. Penelope only landing about two. Hope suddenly gets pulled out of the water by Mg and Ethan.

"Enough!" Ethan yells. "Hope go to Josie. She needs you." With that Hope softens and walks away. 

She must really be into Josie if she did something as stupid as fighting in a pool. Hope had never punched a person for anyone until now. She has it bad for the brunette and she knows it. 

\-----

Hope makes it to the car and unlocks it so Josie can get it. She feels bad for making her wait. She gets into the car without saying anything. 

"Oh my god Hope, what happened? You're bleeding." Josie says bringing her hand to turn Hope's head to get a better look.

"I kinda fell in the pool while fighting Penelope." Hope's whispers shyly. 

"Hope-" 

"No Josie, I needed to find out what she said to you okay but all I got was a fight. Look I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that." Hope looks away. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad, actually I'm kinda glad. She had it coming so thank you for what you did tonight." Josie smiles. Hope returns the smile starting the car and pulling out. 

The car ride was silent but comfortable. Hope kept taking glances at the brunette to make sure she was doing okay. At a red light she turned to look at her and saw a bruise froming around the girls wrist. She gently took it in her hand startling the girl. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." She says keeping her eyes on the Josie's wrist. 

"It's okay." She says. Hope gently caresses her wrist causing her to wince a little.

"Does it hurt?" Hope asks making eye contact. Josie nods "a little." 

The light turns green and Hope turns to look back at the road one hand on the wheel the other still holding Josies wrist.

Once they make it to Josie's house she helps her get to her room. She isn't planing on leaving till she knows Josie is okay. She pulls out her phone to text her mom, telling her to pick her up, while Josie changes in the bathroom. 

When she gets out she looks over at Hope while she gets into bed. "So I would invite you to stay for while longer but seeing as you're dripping, I don't want you to get sick." Josie says softly with a small smile.

Hope walks out of the room walking to the bathroom across the hall leaving a confused Josie. She returns a few minutes later with a cream and walks over to Josie. She doesn't sit seeing as how she has her clothes all drenched with water.

She takes the cream and gently rubs it around Josie's wrist. Josie watches her every move and looks back up at Hope keeping her eyes on her. Her heart swells and stomach floods with butterflies. 

"Thank you." Josie whispers once Hope is done. 

"Your welcome." Hope responds and helps tuck her in. Josie giggles at the action but doesn't complain finding adorable. Once she is all done Hope leans down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead "next time." She whispers.

Josie moves her hand to her face, her thumb caressing her split lip with a pout and slight concern on her face. Hope grabs her hand and sqeezes it "Hey, I'm fine. It'll heal over time." She whispers. Josie nods. 

"I'm gonna go. Let you rest. My mom's waiting outside for me. I'll see you." Hope whispers before walking towards the door. 

"Bye Hope."

"Bye" 

\-----

Hope walks out of the house and gets into the car. Her mom smiles at her but is quickly wiped off when she sees her daughter wet and with a bloody lip. 

"Hope what happened to you?!" Hayley says concered.

"I got in a fight at a party. Im fine though mom." Hope reassures.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Hayley asks pulling out and making her way to their house. 

"Josie's ex girlfriend was hurting her and well I snapped." Hope says looking out the window. 

Hayley smiles at that realising hitting her. "Josie? Is that the girl you're always talking about?" 

"Mhmm." Hope hums a small blush covering her face.

They make it to their house and get out walking inside seeing Klaus sitting on the couch watching tv. 

"Hello little one- whao what happened to you?" He asks walking over to her. 

"Mom will explain. I'm going to go upstairs and change so that I can sleep because I'm tired so goodnight." Hope says before kissing her parents goodnight. The two adults watch their daughter leave. 

"So what happened?" Klaus asks turning to look at Hayley. 

"She got mad because the girl she is crushing on got hurt today by her ex and got into fight with the ex." Hayley states. Klaus laughs. 

"I want to meet this girl." Klaus states.

"Why? So you can scare her away." Hayley chuckles. "No. I just want to meet her and of course give her the talk. That's all." He says.

Hayley hums grabbing her husbands hand and making her way to the couch so they can continue their movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably update later in the day so stay tuned.   
> Next chapter is full of fluff and sweetness.


	5. Like I'm about to die any second.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has the flu and Josie's there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next morning Hope wakes up with a headache and a sore throat. She sits up but regrets it the moment she does it because the room starts spinning. She lays back down and closes her eyes.

"MOM!!" She yells. 

Seconds later Hayley bursts though the door. "Everything okay honey?" She asks walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't feel so good mom." Hope whines. Hayley's eyebrows furrow slightly bringing her hand to her daughters forehead. 

"Oh sweetie, you have a fever. A big fever. Do you have a sore throat and a headache?" She asks. Hope nods. 

"Lookz like you have the flu sweetie." Hayley smiles softly. Hope whines like a little kid. Something she always does when she gets sick. 

"I'll go make you some warm breakfast while you take a warm bath. How does that sound?" She asks with a smile.

"Sounds good." Hope groans getting up to get her clothes and heads towards the bathroom in her room. "Next time you can think before fighting in a pool." She hears her mom laugh and sends her a glare.

She sets uo her bath and plays some soft music in the background. She gets into the bathtub letting her body sink into the warmth and she sighs in content. 

Hope was falling asleep when her phone starts buzzing. She picks it up and sees an incoming call from Josie. She smiles softly accepting the call. 

"Hey. Is everything okay?" She hears Josie say. 

"Everything's okay why?" Hope asks.

"Well because you haven't answered any of my texts and well I kinda thought you were mad and avoiding me." Josie breathes out on the other line.

"Oh I'm sorry. No I'm not avoiding you, it's just that I woke up with a flu." Hope says sheepishly. She hears Josie chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"I told you that you'd get sick. Want me to come keep you some company?" Josie asks with a shy smile even though Hope can't see it.

"I'd like that very much. I'll send you the address." Hope said smiling like an idiot. 

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Josie said. They said goodbye and hung up. 

Hope got out of the bath and got changed into some grey Nike sweats with white ankle high Nike socks and a black hoodie. She closed the curtains to block the light from coming in making her headache worse.

Hope hops back into bed at the same time Hayley walks into the with a tray of breakfast. She places the tray on the bed infront of Hope and sits down on the side of the bed watching Hope eat. 

"Oh mom, Josie's coming over in a while if that's okay with you." Hope says after swallowing her food with difficulty. 

"That's fine sweetie. Your dad and I were actually going to ask you when we get to meet this Josie you're always talking about. I guess today's that day." Hayley smiles. 

"Mom please tell dad not to scare her away. I really like her and I want y'all to like her as well." Hope pleads. 

Hayley shakes her head "It's okay honey, your dad promised to behave around her." Hope sighs in relief. 

She finishes her food and Hayley takes the tray back down letting Hope rest for a bit. Once she washes the dishes she goes to the living room where her husband is watching a movie. 

It's around 11:30am when there's a knock at the door. Klaus gets up to open the door to see a young brunette standing there shyly. 

"Hello. I'm Josie. I came to see Hope." Josie says shifting in her shoes nervously.

"Ahh Josie. I've heard a lot about you. Did you come her to break my daughters heart? Because if you do break her heart I will rip you apart." He says seriously. Josie gulps sharply.

"I- I-" Josie gets interrupted by another voice "Klaus leave the poor girl alone. Hello sweetheart. You must be Josie. I'm Hayley, Hope's mom. This is Klaus, her dad." She says shaking the girls hand.

"It's nice to meet you mrs. Mikaelson. You too sir." She smiles softly shaking Klaus's hand. 

"Oh please call me Hayley. Come on in." Hayley gestures opening the door for the girl to come in. Josie walks in saying a small ''thanks' before standing by the door. 

"Josie." Hope says appearing at the top of the stair case. Josie smiles brightly watching as Hope walks down. Once Hope makes it down she runs over falling into Josie's arms for hug. Klaus and Hayley watch the interaction with a small smile on both their faces.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Josie asks softly pulling away enough to look at the girl. 

"Like I'm about to die any second. But I'm feeling better now that your here." She says falling back into her arms. Josie chuckles and blushes a little.

"Well it's your lucky day because you're not dying on my watch. Oh and I brought movies and my guitar." Josie smiles. 

Hope pulls away from the hug and tells her parents that they will be upstairs. She pulls Josie to her room, closes the door, and hops in bed under the covers. Josie chuckles at the sight of Hope's head poking out of the covers. She walks over to the other side and sits leaning on the headboard looking down at Hope who is staring at her.

Hope turns around to look her better. "So what you gonna sing to me about?" She asks with a tired smile and heavy eyes. 

"Whatever you want me to sing." Josie replies putting her hand to Hope's forehead. "Jeez. Your fever is bad. Did you take any medicine?" She asks seriously. 

"Yeah this morning." Hope says voice raspy. She's about to say something when she starts coughing like crazy. Josie sits up and rubs her back to soothe her. After a minute Hope calms down looking back up at the girl. "So my song?" She asks with a sparkle in her eyes. Josie can't help but smile at her before grabbing her guitar. 

She begins strumming looking down at Hope who rested her head on her lap.

"I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants  
'Til you opened the door, there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe.

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier oh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier"

Josie strums the lasts notes before putting down her guitar. Hearing a faint 'thank you' coming from the sleeping gilr. She touches Hope's head and feels hotness again. She doesn't feel at ease with Hope's fever so she decides to go make her some soup. 

She gently moves head to the pillows and gets up walking out of the room slowly. She walks downstairs to look for Hayley. She finds her in the kitchen looking for something to cook. 

"Hey." Hayley greets after seeing the girl standing by the doorway. 

"Hey. I was um just looking for you. I was just thinking we could make some soup so Hope could feel better." Josie suggest. Hayley smiles at that. 

"Yoy really care for my daughter don't you?" She asks kindly. Josie nods blushing a little.

"Well I agree with you. You got any recipe in mind?" Hayley asks taking out the chicken. 

"Yeah I do actually. My mom makes this soup everytime me or my sister get sick and it works like magic. I'll just ask her for the recipe." Josie says pulling out her phone. 

She texts her mom for the recipe. When she recives it they began cooking while talking and singing a little.

\-----

Hope wakes up to an empty bed and frowns a little looking around for the brunette. She doesn't see her but when she spots the guitar leaning by the night stand she smiles getting up slowly making her way downstairs.

She walks towards the kitchen when she hears laughter coming from there. She sees her parents and crush talking, laughing, and eating together. She smiles at the sight thankful that they got along. She walks in making her presence known. 

"Hey your up." Josie says standing up walking over to her. She gently places her hand to her forehead for like the 12th time that day. She groans feelings the same hotness as earlier. Hope chuckles letting her body fall into the girls arms. Josje wraps her arms around her for a minute.

"Come sit. Your mom and I made soup that should make you feel better." Josie says pulling Hope to sit down before sitting back down. Hayley places the bowl of soup infront of her "Well Josie did most of the work. I helped." She smiles.

Hope turns to smile at Joise "thank you" she says leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek before eating. 

Josie freezes for a second a blush covering her face. She composes herself after a minute or two and smiles glancing at Hope.

Hayley and Klaus both watch the exchange with adoration a tiny smile on their faces.

"You two are adorable." Klaus teases. Hope almost chokes on her soup.

"Dad. We are just friends." Hope states.

"Well she is. I'm not." Josie chuckles. Hope blushes deeply. Hayley laughs.

They finish eating talking about different things while Hope steals glances at Josie her words replaying in her head 'she is. I'm not.'

Once they clean up they all make their way to the living room and Josie spots a black shiny piano in the corner of the room. 

She whistles "Nice." She mumbles dragging her fingers over the keys softly.

"You play?" Klaus asks walking over to her. 

"Yeah. I have ever since I was a child." Josie said. 

"Why don't you give it a try." Klaus said gesturing for her to sit. 

She sat down and let her fingers run through the keys for a while before clearing her throat getting ready to play. 

She plays the first keys to the song.

"I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill  
I threw the day old tea from the cup  
Packed up the photo album Lizzie had made  
Memories of a life that's been loved  
Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals  
Poured the old ginger beer down the sink  
Dad always told me, "don't you cry when you're down"  
But mum, there's a tear every time that I blink

Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know  
A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved

So I'll sing Hallelujah  
You were an angel in the shape of my mum  
When I fell down you'd be there holding me up  
Spread your wings as you go  
And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah  
You're home-" 

Josie's voice cracked a bit and Hope sat beside her and rested her head on her shoulder trying to comfort the girl knowing what this song was about. 

"I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up  
Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case  
Dad says he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek  
And wiped a tear from the side of my face

I hope that I see the world as you did cause I know  
A life with love is a life that's been lived

So I'll sing Hallelujah  
You were an angel in the shape of my mum  
When I fell down you'd be there holding me up  
Spread your wings as you go  
And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah  
You're home

Hallelujah  
You were an angel in the shape of my mum  
You got to see the person that I have become  
Spread your wing  
And I know that when God took you back he said Hallelujah  
You're home"

After she was done they clapped lightly. 

"That was beautiful Josie." Klaus said. Josie smiled tearfully at the man.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Hayley asks putting her hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah. It's just I wrote this song for my biological mom. She died and well I haven't played the song in a long time." Josie sniffled softly. Hope helped wipe the tears off her face.

"Im so sorry for your lost." Hayley hugged the girl. 

"It's okay. I didn't really know her. She died when I was a kid. My mom Caroline adopted us when she died because she promised Josette, my bio mom, that she'd tak over for her. So she moved in with my dad and us after she adopted us. She's my mom and I love her like she was the birth mom." Josie explained with a smile. Hayley and Klaus smiled at her thankful she had someone to love her in a motherly way.

They talked for a while longer before Josie's mom called saying she had to get home. She went to Hope's room and grabbed her stuff returning back down to meet Hope at the door.

"Thanks for having me over. I hope you feel better." Josie says. Hope pulls her in for a hug "Thank you for today. I appreciate everything you did for me." Hope said softly looking at the girl. They said their goodbye's and Hope closes the door walking back upstairs. 

She laid back down in bed the soup making her feel sleepy. She decides to take a nap closing her eyes letting a certain brunette take over her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is soft and sweet then things start to get real. 😗  
> Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. Your guy's comments motivate me!   
> Thanks and stay safe!


	6. You want to know me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie talk. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hope woke up the next morning feeling way better than the day before. She still felt drained but she felt better. She really wants to get better because she has a soccer game in two days and she is not about to miss it. 

She yawns heavily getting up from bed walking over to her closet. She throws on some dark blue sweats and a white T-shirt and her shoes. She heads downstairs and tells her mom that's she'll be at Josie's for a while. 

"Okay sweetie. Be careful and tell Josie I said hey." Hayley says watching Hope grab her keys and walks out the front door. 

Hope makes her way to Josie's house knowing the brunette is already awake. While she was driving she kept thinking about her feelings for the girl. She liked her a lot. She has ever since they bumped into each other at Joe's. They've known each other for a while now and she wants to ask the girl out but feels it's to soon and she really didn't know much about her. But she wants to, she wants to know every single thing about her.

She arrives at the house sooner than she expected. She parked and made her way to the door. She gave a knock and waited for the door to open. When it does she is greeted by Alaric. 

"Hope. What an unexpected surprise, come on in." He said opening the door wider. "Josie is upstairs in her room." He informs closing the door. Hope nods and thanks him before heading upstairs to Josie's room. 

She turns the handle opening the door softly and walking in. She sees that the brunette is still asleep and walks over to the bed slowly laying down facing Josie. Hope doesn't want to wake the girl up so she takes this moment to look at her. Like really look at her. All her features and how the ray of sun that's peaking through the curtain hits her face making her look even more beautiful.

She smiles softly while pulling back a stray of hair that covered Josie's face letting her fingers brush against her cheeks. Josie stirs and opens her eyes slowly looking at a smiling Hope.

"Hope?? When did you get here?" Josie asked confused wondering how she didn't hear the door open.

"About 10 minutes ago. Your dad let me in. I honestly thought you were awake but then I saw you sleeping and well I didn't want to wake you." Hope whispers.

"You've been watching me sleep for 10 minutes?" Josie chuckles a little. Hope just hums. Josie yawns softly shaking her head. She gets up and walks over to the bathroom that connects her and Lizzie's room. She brushes her teeth before returning back to her bed and slumping down on it face down.

"I don't wanna get up." She groans into the pillows. Hope moves to rest her head on her hands that are now laying on Josie's back.

"You don't have to. We can stay here for a while. And we can talk." Hope suggest shrugging. Josie turns her head slightly to look at the girl on her back.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I was just thinking on my way here about how I don't really know anything about you and you don't know anything about me." Hope says locking eyes with Josie's.

"You want to know me?" Josie asks her lip tilting up a little bit. 

"I want to get to know the girl I have the biggest crush on and that girl just so happens to be laying down infront of me." Hope smirks. 

The blush that covers Josie's face is so extreme that she literally has to plop her head bown into the pillows to hide. Hope laughs before moving Josie's head.

"Stop. Don't hide. You're cute when you blush." Hope adds. Josie sighs flipping over on her back leaving Hope to rest her chin on her shoulder.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" She asks.

"Anything. Everything. Just tell me things about yourself that I don't already know." Hope says.

"Well um, I'm a vegetarian, I Love chocolate covered strawberries, I don't like when I'm being lied to or used. I hate it. I like helping other people, it makes me feel better." Josie pauses to think of an important one. Hope just stares at her, her eyes full of comfort.

"Something you should definitely know is that I'm not good at talking about my feelings. Like there are times when you have to just be patient with me and there are gonna be times when you just have to push and get them out. It's just something I'm tryin to get better at." Josie expains glancing at Hope who is now staring at her with an understanding expression. Josie clears her throat " um- your turn." 

"Um well for starters, I'm a very patient person. I have always wanted a puppy. I don't like when I'm lied to and being made fun of to my face. I also have a problem with people leaving me or when I'm givin up on even after it seems that I gave. And Josie if you ever fell like I gave up just know that I didn't." Hope states. Josie nods her head seriously.

"Promine me something Jo." Hope says. 

"Anything." 

"Promise to never leave me or give up on me." Hope says tearing up. Josie cups her cheeks and leaning up slightly to kiss her forehead. 

"I promise you that no matter what, I'm not gonna leave or give up on you. Understood?" Josie states, her face serious but soft. Hope nods burying her face in Josie's neck. 

Hope suddenly feels tired and sleepy so she closes her eyes and falls asleep where she is. Josie smiles and holds her tighter falling back to sleep herself.

Lizzie walks in on the two sleeping while cuddling and smiles widely. She is all for them but she is really starting to get annoyed because neither girl has made a move. She walks out of the room going downstairs calling Madison and Jackie to come over. 

\-----

Josie wakes up 30 minutes later and feels Hope still sleeping on her. She gets out of the bed gently and covers Hope up before heading downstairs to make them something to eat.

She hears noises in the living room so she goes to see who it was since the twins where home alone after their parents went to some business meeting. She walks over and finds Lizzie, Madison, and Jackie on the couch watching a movie. 

"Good morning lazy ass." Lizzie says causing the two girls to look at her.

"More like afternoon." Jackie laughs. "Seriously you been asleep all morning. It's 1:30 pm." 

Josie's eyes widen at that. "That late?" She breathes out. They nod and began laughing. 

"Jeez what got you so tired?" Madison asked amused.

Lizzie smirks "An auburn haired girl named Hope Mikaelson." Madison's smile falls a little and Jackie's eyebrows shoot up.

"Ooo. I hope you had fun." Jackie teases.

Josie throws a pillow at her and hits Lizzie with another "shut up you two. But no it's not like that. We are just friends." Josie states.

"Friend's that are crushing on each other." Lizzie says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yeah but we are just getting to know each other. And waking up at this time was not planned. Hope came over this morning and I woke up. After, we talked for like two hours then she fell asleep on me and it was really comfortable so I stayed and fell asleep as well. She is still sleeping so I'm going to go make us some food so I'll leave y'all now." Josie explains before walking away and into the kitchen. 

She decides to make sandwiches and gets all the stuff out. She begins making them and after about a minute later Madison walks in. 

"Hey. Whatcha makin'?" She asks leaning on the counter. 

"Sandwiches. I was going to make pancakes but figured it's a little to late for that. Plus Hope already ate breakfast. So I'm making something simple and fast." Josie says. 

"Want some help with anything?" She asks the brunette.

"Oh no I got it. Thank you though." Josie shakes her head. Madions nods getting an apple from the counter bowl full of fruit.

Once Josie is done with the sandwiches she cuts up some strawberries and puts them in a small bowl. She grabs the orange juice and pours it into two glasses. She takes the tray out and puts the food on it deciding to cut the sandwiches into triangles. Once that's done she cleans up. 

"Could you maybe come help me open the door to the room?" Josie asks Madsion. She nods and begins walking upstairs Josie following behind. 

Once they make it to Josie's room, Madison opens the door revealing the dark room and a sleeping Hope. She stands in the doorway as Josie walks over putting the tray on the nightstand. 

Josie is confused on how Hope is still sleeping and decides to place her hand to her forehead in case she had a fever again. She does. "Damn it" Josie whispers.

She walks over to Madison who is standing there a little confused. "Hey, can you bring me some medicine for the fever. It's in the bathroom somewhere in a drawer." She whispers. Madison nods walking towards the bathroom. 

Once she returns to the room she sees Josie waking up Hope and helping her sit up, resting her against the headboard. She gives a knock even tho the door is open. 

Josie walks over thanking her and returning to Hope in a flash. Madison decides to leave the two and walks away with her head down.

\-----

Hope takes the medicine and eats the food Josie put infront of her. 

"Your getting sick again. So I'm going to take you home and you are going to stay there until you are 100% okay. You got it?" Josie orders. Hope nods mouth full.

They finish eating before going downstairs. They see the three girls about to leave.

"Hey Lizzie where are yall going?" She asks. 

"To the mall. You?" 

"Taking Hope home. She's getting sick again since she doesn't know how to stay home and rest. Anyways do you mind following so you can pick me up and drive me to school. I have practice in a while." Josie insists. 

Lizzie nods and Josie tells them she'll be rught back. She comes back down with her practice gear before heading outside and throwing her stuff in Lizzie's car. 

Josie takes Hope's car keys and drives her home. She takes Hope inside telling Lizzie it'll only be a minute.

She walks in and takes Hope into her room, tucks her in, and kisses her forehead goodbye. She walks downstairs seeing Hayley "Hi. Hayley um she's getting sick again. Tell her to stay inside and rest because that'll help her get better." 

"Hey. Yeah I'll make sure she is good as new. Are you staying?" She asks.

"No I can't I have practice." Josie sighs. Hayley nods before walking the girl outside. They hug goodbye before Josie turns to leave. She hops in the backseat by Madison. And they make their way towards the school taking Josie to practice. 

The practice goes very good even though it lasted like 5 hours and she is now waiting for the girls to pick her up so she can go home and sleep. They arrive three minutes later and head home while asking Josie how practice went and having a conversation about the game on friday. They make it home and walk inside.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow. Goodnight." She tells the girls who are apperently sleeping over.

"Goodnight Josie. Sleep well." They say almost in unison.

With that she goes to her room and she takes a shower before hoping in bed and falling asleep after texting Hope 

'Goodnight Hope. I hope you feel better :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long but I got y'all next chapter.  
> Prepare my friends!


	7. She doesn't know the whole story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's soccer game yay! And some DRAMA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀oops.  
>  Enjoy!

Monday goes by quickly Hope and Tuesday comes by before she even knows it. Its game day and she is nervous as hell, she's never this nervous but since her crush is going to be coming she just can't help it. 

She was in her last class and was feeling as ready as ever. Yesterday she decided to listen to Josie and not go out. Her mom gave her soup and medicine. That with a little rest got her back on her feet in the next day. So now she is here sitting in her desk tapping her pencil on it with her leg bouncing up and down. 

She takes out her phone and goes to her conversation with Josie to text her.

Hope: Hey you.

She waits about two minutes before her phone buzzes. 

Josie: hey :)

Hope: you coming to my game right??

Josie: of course I'll be cheering you on!

Hope: ok ok.

Josie: you're nervous. 

Hope: well maybe a little.

Josie laughs knowing damn well the girl is nervous as hell.

Josie: .....

Hope: okay, yes I am nervous.

Josie: Don't worry you'll do great! Anyways I gotta go coach is calling but I'll see you later.

Hope: okay. See you later.

Hope puts her phone back up and just sits there with her palms sweaty as crap. The bell rings and Hope is up and out running through the halls into the locker room. Five minutes later her teammates start walking in getting changed.

Maya and Dana both chuckle at the sight of their friend tying her cleats in a hurry. 

"Someone's nervous." Dana laughs.

"Shut up." Hope says trying to hide a smile but fails miserably. 

"I'm sure this has to do with the cute brunette that's coming to the game tonight." Maya smirks putting her jersey on. Hope blushes finishing putting her cleats on. 

Once they are all done they walk into the game field start warm ups. The boy's team is out practicing in the practice field since they play after the girls. 

\----

Its 5:30 and the stands are beginning to fill up with parents and students on both sides even though the game doesn't start for another 30 minutes. Hope looks at the stands and looks to see if Josie is there but she doesn't see her yet so she'll look for her when theres 5 minutes before it starts.

When the time comes she still doesn't see the brunette anywhere. She only has 5 minutes before it starts and she really wants to see her before she goes out in the field.

But Josie doesn't show up and Hope has to go since the game starting. She walks out and gets in her as midfielder. 

"Hey, just give it a minute. She'll show." Maya, who is also midfielder, says to comfort the girl. Hope gives her a tight lipped smile.

"I hope so." She mumbles to herself. 

The referee blows the whistle and the girls begin chasing the ball. Maya has ball and passes to Dana who runs straight for the goal. Hope runs to the other side and Dana kicks it high when she sees the opponent running towards her. 

The high kick allows Hope to jump and hit it with her head sending the ball straight into the goal hitting the net. The team begin running towards Hope and high fiving her before they run to the other end of the field and prepare for the goalie to kick. 

Taking her spot, Hope looks to the side seeing the crowd and spots Josie standing beside the bench up front. She stops and looks at her and Josie mouths an "I'm so sorry." Hope just stands there thoughts and feelings filling her up. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Dana screams her name and Hope turns around seeing the other team was already getting to the goal. Hope runs full speed. The other girl kicks the ball but Hope does a bicycle kick sending the ball back further into the field.

Crowd stands cheering at that save while Hope stands. She sighs in relief thanking god for that boost in energy. She sees Maya make another goal. 

The game continues and then the referee calls half time. The two teams go to their seperate benches. Hope grabs her water bottle as the couch explains what their next moves are gonna be. She sees Josie walk over and meets her half way. 

"Hope I am so sorry. Practice took longer then we expected and my phone died in class and I forgot my charger at home so I couldn't plug it in and then once we got done Mg told me the time so I ran out without changing or showering. My car needed gas so I went to put that in and-" Josie rambled. 

Hope chuckles and interrupts her rambling "Josie. I get it okay. I forgive you." Josie sighs in relief.

"Please don't be mad at me. Because you looked mad when you saw me earlier." Josie pleads grabbing both of Hope's hands.

"I'm not mad. I just thought you weren't going to come and got a little disappointed. That's all I promise." Hope reassures.

"I know and again I'm sorry. But hey I'll always make it, the only reason I wouldn't make it is if I got in a crash or died." Josie laughed.

"Stop don't say that. I don't need that happening to you or coming into my thoughts if you're ever late." Hope says. 

"Okay okay. Forget I said that." Josie tells her. 

Hope laughs "but you already said it. There's no taking back now." 

Josie laughs and the whistle blows sending the girls back on the field. 

\----

The Timberwolves girls win by three points, score being 5-2. They leave the field so the boys can warm up. Hope and Maya walk over to sit beside Josie.

"Josie this is Maya, Maya this is Josie." Hope introduces. Josie and Maya shake hands.

"I've been waiting to meet you." Maya states with a smile. 

"Me too. But then the incident at the party happened and well we all know how that went." Josie says. 

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that. Hope here went full Hulk mode on us. We could not get her off your ex." Maya and Josie chuckle and Hope just blushes a little. 

"So party at my place tonight. Y'all down?" Dana asks while skipping over to them.

"Im down." Maya says.

Hope looks at Josie silently asking her. Josie nods. 

"Okay then. You can invite your friends over too. I'm Dana by the way." Dana tells Josie sticking her hand out. Josie shakes it smiling. "Nice to meet you" she says. They sit down and watch the boys play. Josie texts her friends and sister telling them about the party. They agree saying that they'd meet her there. 

The other team scored ending the game in a draw. They make their way out and prepare for the party. 

"Hey, I'm going to go get changed. I'll meet you at the party?" Josie asks. Hope nods and lets Josie go on her way. She also has to get changed.

\-----

Lizzie drives her and Josie to the party meeting everyone there. When they make it they see the place already crowded. 

They walk inside and look for their friends. They walk into the living room finding half of them almost drunk. One of those people being Madison and Josie looks at her worry and concern written all over her face.

A few weeks after she had met Madison, Josie found out that the girl had a drinking problem ever since her brother died. Josie was by her side the entire time. When she went to rehab, when she got out, and every step in between. Lizzie and Jackie were also there since Josie had told them. Apperently they didn't know so when they did, they didn't leave her side ever.

So Josie and Lizzie, who followed Josie's gaze, seeing the girl drunk got them worried. 

"Stay with her. I'm going to go find Jackie." Lizzie ordered sounding a little pissed and worried at the same time. 

Josie walked over to Madison and took the cup with alcohol in it out of her hand.

"Okay you've had enough." Josie said grabbing her by the waist so she wouldn't fall, and leading them to sit on the couch. 

"Josieeee! You made it!" Madison yelled hugging Josie. "Yeah. And you're in trouble." Josie sighed. 

After a few minutes Hope saw Josie on the couch and walked over to her. "Hey you're here I've been looking for you." 

"Hey you. Listen I'm sorry, I don't think I can stay long. I gotta deal something important." Josie stands.

"Everything okay?" Hope asks concerned.

"I don't know." Josie responds. 

"Josie! Where did she go!?" Lizzie exclaims rushing over with Jackie by her side. Josie looks confused.

"What do you mean she's right he-" Josie turns around to see Madison is not there "she was right here I swear!" Josie exclaims.

"Okay we gotta find her! Josie take upstairs and Jackie you check the back. I'll check down here. And if you find her take her to the car and call got it?!" Lizzie orders. With that they seperate leaving a very confused Hope. 

Josie makes her way upstairs and finds Madison leaning on a wall in the hallway drinking. Josie rushes over to her and smacks the cup out of her hand.

"Stop drinking!" Josie exclaims. Madison tears up a little. Josie sighs. 

"Come on. Lets get you home." Josie says. "No not yet." Madison slurs and pushes Josie up against the wall. 

"Madison I'm serious. You're drunk and you need to go home." Josie says. 

Josie grabs her hands and moves to walk them out. Suddenly she feels soft lips on her's. Josie stands there in shock eyes wide. She is frozen there while Madison kisses her but she doesn't return them. She comes back to realization and pushes her away.

"Madison no. We can't." Josie breathes out. She turns to look around only to find Hope standing at the end of the hall. 

"Hope-" Josie says walking over but doesn't get to far. Hope runs away. "Damn it!" She yells. 

She feels the pair of lips back on her's but this time she moves away faster.

"I SAID NO MADISON!!" Josie yells, her hands shaking. 

She starts to walk away to go find Hope but feels a hand grab her arm. She turns around and slaps the person, hard. That person being Madison. Josie's eyes go wide as she watches the girl grab her face with her hand. 

"Madi-" Josie starts but gets cut off by a sob coming from the other girl. 

"Madison!" Josie yells after the girl who's running away from her. 

Josie calls Lizzie.

"Did you find her?" Lizzie asks.

"Lizzie, I did something bad. I need you and Jackie to go find Madison. She ran out. Please. I have to find Hope." Josie pleads tears filling her ears.

"Okay okay. You'll explain later?" Lizzie asks. 

"Yeah." She responds.

She hangs up and runs to find Hope. She sees Maya and Dana standing by the drink station. 

"Have you seen Hope?" Josie asks a little impatient. The next thing she knows she is on the ground wincing in pain. Dana on top of her punching and kicking.

"Dana! What the hell!?" Maya yells pulling Dana off of her.

"What? Did you not hear what Hope said?" Dana snarked.

"We only know her side of the story Dana! Either way that doesn't mean you go punching her!" Maya says bending down to help Josie stand up. 

Josie grabs her face wincing in pain and Maya grabs a napkin and ice pack from the freezer and walks Josie out of the house. She hands her the stuff once they are far enough to talk. They sit down on the sidewalk.

"Josie what happened?" Maya asks helping her clean up a little but Josie doesn't want to from the pain. Maya just gives it to her gently.

"What happened is that I probably just lost two of the most important people in my life." Josie sighs tearing up. 

"Hope said you were kissing Madison then she just ran out saying she was going home." Maya whispers. She rubs a hand on Josie's back while the brunette spit out blood. "We should get you checked up. It's not okay if you're spitting blood." She adds.

Josie shakes her head "no I need to go talk to Hope. And I wasn't kissing her. Madison kissed me she was drunk and she kissed me and Hope saw it but she doesn't know the whole story." Josie explains.

"What story?" Maya raises and eyebrow.

"It's something personal, not only to me but to Jackie, Lizzie, and Madison. It's something we never told anyone but I have to tell Hope because I don't want to lose her." Josie cries softly.

"How about I take drive you to her house. I saw Lizzie and Jackie leave so I could give you a ride." Maya suggest. Josie nods and gets up and they get in the car.

\-----

The drive to Hopes was quiet and Josie was still spitting out blood and her face was bloody and pulsing in pain. She was holding her stomach because it was hurting due to the kicks Dana got it.

"Damn. She can sure kick." Josie groans. Maya chuckles a little "I mean she is on the soccer team." 

"Right." Josie breates out.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you to the hospital?" Maya asks glancing at her, concern written all over her face. "I'm sure." Josie whispers.

They make it to Hope's house and Maya tells her that she'll wait for her in the car. Josie walks up to the house and gives a knock. She leans a hand on the wall by the door, the other on her stomach while she waits for like three minutes until the door opens revealing Hayley on the other side.

"Oh my god! Josie what the happened to you??" Hayley asks helping the girl stand up a little.

"Uh nothing. Where's Hope? I have to talk to her." Josie asks impatient.

"This is not nothing Josie. You need to go to a hospital." Hayley says.

Hope who is leaning on the wall behind the door is resisting the urge to see what happened and why Hayley said she needed a hospital. She is worried but hurt at the same time. 

"No I don't. Hayley where's Hope?" Josie asks again groaning in pain. She turns around quickly to spit blood out. Hayley rushes to her side.

"Okay that's it. I'm taking you to the hospital and I'm not taking a no for an answer." Maya, who is standing by her side as soon as she saw her spitting blood out, states. 

Hope is confused as why Maya is there and scared and worried because she didn't know what happened to her crush and why they need a hospital.

"I'm coming along. Let me just get my things." Hayley says rushing back into the house. 

Hope walks over to her mom once the door is closed. "What is going on mom?" She asks.

"Josie is spitting out blood and her face is beat up badly. She needs a hospital. You want to come?" Hayley asks.

"I can't. I want to but I just can't see her. Not yet." Hope says. "Okay. I'll be back and update you okay." Hayley informs walking out the house.

Hayley takes the wheel and Maya stays with Josie in the back. They call Josie's parents and tell them to meet them at the hospital. 

When they make it to the hospital, the docorts all take her to the emergency room to run tests. When they are done Josie's doctor tells them what is wrong and that they can go see her two at a time. Her parent's go first and then Lizzie.

"Did you find Madison? Is she okay?" Josie asks. 

"Listen stop worrying for just a while about others and worry about yourself right now." Lizzie states.

The two talk for about 5 minutes before she leaves and Hayley comes in with Maya.

"Hey sweetie." Hayley says. "Hey." Josie responds with a small smile. She is drained from all the blood she lost. The doctors had to give her blood. 

"What the doctors say?" Maya asked

"Well they said I can still play in the game friday so I'm all good." Maya and Hayley chuckle lightly. 

"Hayley, can you please tell Hope that I'm sorry and that I really need to talk to her. She needs to know the whole story." Josie says. Hayley nods and tells her that she'll tell her. 

They stay for another few minutes before they leave since it's past visitor hours. Josie falls alseep after a while later.

\----

Hayley makes it home around midnight and Hope is waiting for her on the couch. 

"How is she?" Hope asks once her mother stepped foot inside the house.

"She'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood but she'll be okay." Hayley tell her worried daughter. Hope sighs in relief.

"What happened to her?" Hope asks. 

"Dana happened. Apparently she attacked and beat Josie after you left. Listen she told me to tell you that she is sorry and that she needs to talk to you. She'll explain when you give her the chance." Hayley informs. She sees how Hope hesitates knowing that she'll say no. "Just think about it. I think you should give her a chance to explain. But only when your ready." Hayley adds kissing Hope on top of the head before going upstairs and going to sleep.

Hope heads to her room and goes to sleep her thoughts exhausting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Sorry for that😗
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Talk about what exactly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Madison have a talk. Madison and Josie reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It's Thursday and Josie still hasn't talked to Hope or Madison. She went to Hope's yesterday to try and talk to her but she just didn't want to talk to her. She tried earlier today but got turned down again. Though she wasn't going to give up on her. She promised she wouldn't and she doesn't plan on breaking it either.

As for Madison, Josie has a plan on how to talk to her. The girls are planing a girl's night and they try to get her to the house by telling her Josie isn't going to be there. She really hopes that it works.

She is sitting on the couch having got out of the hostpital last night. Every muscle in her upper body hurt. She was still playing in the game tomorrow though. There's no way she is missing that, it's their last game and the championship game. She plans on bringing the win home.

The door opens causing her to quickly get up and see who it was. She sees Lizzie and Jackie. 

"Did she come?" Josie asks. Lizzie shakes her head "no. She couldn't face you just yet." 

"Damn it. I shouldn't have slapped her." Josie breathes out sitting back down on the couch.

"Jo. It's not only about the slap. She is embarrassed about what she did. I mean she has had a crush on you since, I don't know the day you two met. And she is beating herself up for causing you and Hope problems so she doesn't really has the courage fo face you after everything." Jackie explains. Josie stares at the wall shocked.

"What do I do?" She whispers. "Just give her some time." Both Lizzie and Jackie say in unison. 

Josie nods standing up and leaving to her room deafeated. Lizzie swears she has never seen her sister so defeated in her life.

Jackie and Lizzie share a look and walk out of the house and drive to Hope's. When they get there, they knock and wait for the door to open. When it does they see a man standing there.

"Hello. I'm Jackie and this is Lizzie. We came to see Hope." Jackie extends her hand towards the man. 

He takes it knowing exactly who they are from Josie's stories. And he knows they are here to convince Hope to talk to the brunette that he has grown very fond of.

"I'm Klaus. Hope's father. Please come in." Klaus says opening the door wider. They walk in and turn to face him.

"Hope is in her room. Third room to the right." He says leaving the girls. They look at each other and shrug. The two go upstairs and to Hope's room.

Lizzie debates on knocking but decides not to so she bursts in startling Hope who is laying in bed and watching tv.

"What the hell! Do you knock?!" Hope yells sitting up. She sees Lizzie and Jackie standing infront of her bed with their arms crossed. Jackie grabs the control and turns the tv off. Lizzie pulls the covers off of Hope.

"Serioulsy! What are you doing?!" She exclaims.

"We are going to have a nice little girl chat." Lizzie says sitting down on the bed in front of Hope. Jackie sits beside her.

"Talk about what exactly?" Hope asks eyebrows furrowed.

"Josie." Jackie says with a smile. Hope's expression softens at that. 

"Look Hope, the kiss between those two meant nothing. Yeah, Madison has a crush on Josie but she was never planing on telling her that. She only kissed her because she was drunk and she has a problem with that. If you really want to know the story behind that you HAVE to talk to Madison. It's kind of personal." Jackie starts. 

"And as for Josie, we need for you two to talk because seeing Josie defeated and devasted is really heartbreaking because I have never seen my sister like that. She really likes you Hope and the thought of losing you is breaking her. She feels like she lost two of the most important people in her life. You being one. Madison the other." Lizzie states. Hope looks at her confused by that last sentence.

"She hasn't seen Madison since the party either. Madison is beating herself up for what she caused that she can't face Josie. And well you won't talk to Josie so she is at a lost. She doesn't leave the house unless it's for practice or to come try to talk to you." Jackie explains.

Hope feels her heart break at the words coming out of their mouths. She didn't know how much this all affected Josie as well. 

"I just don't know what to say." Hope sighs.

"Yeah you do. You just need the rest of the story to figure out how to say it. So that means go talk to Madison." Jackie says. The two girls get up and walk towards the door.

"She's out by the lake at the park. Also you and Josie really need to get on it already because you're driving everyone crazy. Like you two are basically already dating so just make the damn thing offical." Lizzie laughs walking out the door. 

Hope's parents then make an appearance at the door. " You heard all of that didn't you?" Hope asks. They nod. 

"You should go sweetie. This is obviously hurting you both." Klaus says gently.

Hope hesitates but then nods and gets ready. Once she does she grabs her keys and makes her way to the park.

\-----

It's 6:00 and the sun is beginning to set. She is walking around the park looking for Madison. She finds her sitting by the lake so she makes her way over.

She sits beside the girl not saying anything just yet. Madison turns to look at her and quickly turns back to the lake.

"I'm sorry." Madison whispers. Hope looks at her and keeps her eyes on her.

"I know." She pauses. "I need know. Lizzie and Jackie told me to come to you so you could tell me the story about what happened at the party." Hope says. Madison turns to look at her and nods. 

"My brother died a few years ago and I grew up with and abusive father. I started drinking and I ended up being and alcohol. I never told anyone. Not Lizzie or Jackie. Josie found a few after we met. She stood by myside ever since. She helped me with rehab and every step in the direction of the right way. Even through the hard parts like when my father would hit me or when my mom kicked him out because of it." Madison said her voice cracking.

Hope looked at the girl with soft sad eyes. She felt bad for the girl.

"Um I fell for Josie in the process but never said anything because she sees me as on of her bestfriends and well I see her as my bestfriend so I didn't want to ruin that. And at the party I took my first sip of alcohol in a long time and I couldn't stop after. Which led me to get drunk and drunk me is very honest and stupid so I kissed Josie. I didn't mean to do that. After she saw you she pushed me away. I tried to apologize but she slapped me before I said anything. I was hurt because when she found out about my father hitting me she promised me that she would never hit like me that." She added tears pouring out of her face.

Hope grabbed the girls hand and squeezed it, a few tears in her own eyes. She didn't know any of this and knowing made everything make sense. She was now regretting running out without letting Josie explain.

"I haven't talked to her or seen her since. They tried to trick me earlier but I couldn't. I am really truly sorry Hope. I'm honestly rooting for you two. And seeing the mess I made kills me." 

"You did not cause this okay. I did. I should've let Josie explain but I didn't and now she is at home hurt and beaten up because of me." Hope says. 

Madison gives her a confused look. "Dana beat her up pretty badly after I told her what happened." Hope explained. 

Madison's eyes widen in shock. She didn't know. Lizzie or Jackie didn't say anything. Why? She didn't know.

"You should talk to her. She misses you. So go to her house right now and talk to her." Hope suggest.

"What about you?" She asks. Hope shakes her head "no. I'll talk to her tomorrow after the game. You talk to her tonight. But don't tell her I'm talking to her tomorrow. I just need today to figure out what I'm going to say." 

"Well don't think about it to much. I'm pretty sure if she sees you even without saying anything she'll cry. That girl is so sensitive it's crazy." Madison says making Hope laugh. 

"Do you love her?" Madison asks with a small smile.

Hope blushes and thinks before answering "yeah. I do. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never felt this way about anyone and then I met her and it's like my life was turned around." Madison smiles at the girl.

"When are you going to talk her. I'm sure she misses you and from what Lizzie and Jackie have told me, she has been going to your house everyday since the party." Hope sighs slowly.

"Tomorrow. I really need make things right. I want to make them right." Hope says softly.

The two talk for about thirty minutes before they decide to get going. Hope pulls the girl into a tight embrace before saying goodbye.

Madison gets in her car and drive to the twins house and Hope goes home and sleeps on what she is going to say to the brunette she has fallen in love with. Love? She loves her. A small smile creeps onto her face at the thought.

\------

Madison makes it to the twins house but hesitates before going to knock. When she does Lizzie and Jackie both stand there with a smile. 

"Well look what the storm brought in." Lizzie chuckles. She walks upstairs to get Josie.

"Hope talked to you?" Jackie asks letting the girl inside. 

"Yeah but don't tell Josie. She's going to talk to her after the game tomorrow." Madison whispers.

A minute later they hear pair of footsteps running down the stairs. They turn to see Josie coming down. Josie stops on the last step and looks at Madison.

Madison gasps at the sight of the other girl. She has bruises all over her face and a black eye. The only thing running though Madison's head is that ahe caused this. Josie seems to read her thoughts.

"I'm okay." Josie whispers. Madison starts crying silently and runs to hug the brunette. Josie welcomes her with open arms and groans a little at the impact. 

"I'm so sorry." Madison whispers in her ear. "It's okay." Josie says tightening her grip on the girl, tears forming in her eyes. 

Lizzie and Jackie both leave to the kitchen to give the girls some privacy to talk.

They pull away from the hug and Madison lets out a slient sob at the sight of her bestfriend. Josie grabs her hands "hey, this is NOT your fault. You hear me. This is Dana's fault." 

They walk over to the living room, Madison sits on the couch and Josie infront of her sitting on the table. 

"I'm sorry for kissing you Josie. I didn't mean to do that. And I really didn't mean to cause problems between you and Hope." Madison states. 

"I forgive you Madi. I'll always forgive you. You're one of my bestfriends. You mean a lot to me. There's nothing you could say or do to make me hate you or leave you. As for Hope, I'll figure that out okay. I'm not giving up on her or you. " Josie said. 

Josie sighs dropping her head on Madison's lap. Madison runs her fingers through her hair knowing she isn't done talking. Josie hums at the action tearing up knowing she didn't lose her friend.

"I am really sorry for slapping you Madi. You have no idea how much I hate myself for it. I broke my promise and I don't know how to forgive myself for doing it." Josie cries not moving her head from her lap. Madison keeps caressing her hair tears streaming down her face as well.

"I know. I don't blame you though. I shouldn't have grabbed your arm like that. So I don't blame you. I am hurt that you of all people did it. But I don't blame you." She whispers, her free hand rubbing the brunette's back who is now kneeling down infront of her, head still on her lap.

They stay like that for what felt like hours but was only five minutes. Josie lifts her head up and wipes the tears off her face. "Friends?" She asks.

"Of course dummy." Madison replies bringing the girl in for a hug.

Lizzie and Jackie walk in on the girls in that postion and smile brightly at each other. They join the girls on the couch.

"Girls night!" Lizzie exclaims. They all laugh at that and get comfortable while Lizzie outs on a movie.

Josie lays her head on Madsions lap and her legs on top of Jackies lap. Lizzie sits on the other side of Jackie. Josie basically laying on top of the three girls. 

With the sound of the movie, Madison caressing her hair, Jackie drawing little patterns on her legs, and Lizzie tapping a smooth rhythem on her foot. Josie falls into a deep heavy sleep. 

The girls all saw she was asleep when the movie ended.

"Damn she was really tired." Jackie whispers.

"Yeah, she has a big game tomorrow and she needs the sleep. Speaking of, we all need to sleep so on with it." Lizzie orders silently. 

Jackie and Lizzie get up and set their little sleeping places. Lizzie puts a foot holder for Madison so she could sleep comfortable since she didn't want to move and wake Josie up. 

They all got comfortable and fell alseep in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor madison. We don't like abusive people!   
> Andyways I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Hosie reunion next chapter! How will it end??😗


	9. Oh my god! That bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosie reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hope is currently getting ready for the game today. She promised Josie that she would go and she is going to keep her promise. She also wants to talk to her. Not doing so is really killing her so she is standing in front of her mirror drawing a number 1 on her cheek. 

She smiles a little remembering the conversation she had with Josie about this moment. Only problem is she still doesn't know what side to sit on. She lets out a small laugh. 

She goes downstairs and waits for her parents to finish getting ready since they insisted in coming along to see Josie play. 

They finish about ten minutes later and head over to the Salvatore school. 

\----- 

"Okay Josie you need to calm yo ass down." Mg says placing his hands on Josie's shoulders. 

They are under the stands and Josie is losing her nerves right about now. She doesn't know why since it's never happened to her. Is it because she still hasn't seen or talked Hope in about three days? Probably. She tried going over this morning but she was already gone for school. 

"What is wrong with her?" Jackie asks. The three girls just got there and saw their friend/sister freaking out.

"She losing it that's what's wrong!" Mg exclaims looking at them.

"It's been three days. I haven't seen her. Oh my god, she's not going to come today. Oh lord it's the championship we have to win. If we don't I'm going to die." Josie says breathing heavily. "WE CAN NOT LOSE ON OUR HOME FIELD!" She yells grabbing Mg by the shoulders and shakes him. 

Hope who sees the entire thing from the entrance walks over to them after telling her parents she'll be back in a minute.

"Jo?" Hope says making Josie freeze in place. She has her back towards Hope and is already sweating a little. 

She turns around not believing she heard right. When she sees Hope tears start forming in her eyes and she lets out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Everyone else walk away leaving the two.

This being the first time Hope sees the brunette since she heard about the fight, she inhales sharply at the sight of Josie and all the bruises and cuts and the huge black eye. 

"Oh my god! That bad?" Hope asks quickly closing the distance between them. She places both hands on Josie's face and smiles softly when she sees the girl physically relax. 

"Yeah. Hope, you're here and you have my number on your face." Josie whispers. 

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it. Also I told you I would have it there." Hope smiles.

A tear escapes Josie's eye "Can we talk. I need to explain." 

"We will but not right now okay. You have a game to play and you need to focus on that. Can you do that? For me." Hope gently caresses Josie's face. Josie winces a little the pain still there. 

"Yeah. I can do that." She smiles.

"I still don't know where I'm going to sit." Hope chuckles making Josie laugh. 

"I don't mind." Josie says. Hope hugs the girl tightly as if her life depended on it. Josie groans but returns the hug just as tight.

"Why did you groan??" Hope asks quickly pulling away. Josie gives her a sheepish smile while lifting her Blue jersey and revealing a lot more bruises.

"What the hell! That doesn't look good. Josie I don't its a good idea to play like this." Hope says her voice filled with concern. 

Josie pulls her shirt out and starts walking to the sidelines Hope quickly moving to her side. "Doctor said it was fine. Nothing is broken, it's just a big bruise." She says. 

The referee blows the whistle letting them know the game is about to start so they had to get on the field.

"I'll see you after?" Josie asks putting her water down.

"Yeah. Be careful!" Hope exclaims watching the girl walk away. 

She goes to look for her parents and finds them talking to Josie's mom and dad. She chuckles and decides to go sit with Lizzie and their friends. 

Maya and Ethan join as soon as the referee blows the whistle sending the players running.

\-----

It's half time and Stallions are up by two points the score being 11-9.

The team all sit down on the bench and Lizzie, Hope, Jackie, Madison, Maya, Ethan, Rafael, and Landon all walk over to their friends sitting on the bench who looked like they want to die.

"You guys are doing great. Kickin ass. As you should!" Lizzie exclaims trying to cheer them up. 

Josie turns around sending a glare at her sister and pressing her head to Hope's stomach, breathing heavily. Hope rubs her hand on the brunette's back hoping to soothe her a little.

"I'm so tired and it's so hot! We are gonna die!" Josie groans. Hope chuckles.

"But you are winning! Just keep it up! You'll do great!" Lizzie slaps Josie's back. Josie lifts her head and slaps Lizzie back.

"This game is so intense! I feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" Mg exclaims sighing in defeat.

Josie stands up quickly after hearing that. She walks infront of her team "No! No! We are NOT giving up!" She states.

"Why don't you give a short speech before going back out there captain." Coach Harper suggest putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!" The team start chanting loudly causing everyone to look at them.

"Okay then, you want speech, I'll give you speech! First off, this negativity has got to stop! We can win this, We WILL win this! This Is Our Field! We don't lose on our field, we win! You see all these people behind you-" Josie points at the crowd nefore continuing.

"-They are counting on us to bring this home! This is the last game for some of us, we gotta make it count and we have worked so hard to get here. Everyday after school we worked our asses off for this moment right here and we are NOT going to give up. I won't let you. So we are gonna go out there and we are going to give show these motherfuckers who we are and what we got! On three!" Josie yells putting her hand out 

The entire team gets up and puts a hand in 

"One! 

Two!

Three!...

Go Stallions!" They yell before running back on the field.

"That was great!" Her couch says proudly. She turns to her friends who are clapping and giving her a thumbs up. She smiles before running back on the field.

The next half of the game they play with everything they got. There's one minute left on the board and they are tied. 

Coach Harper calls time out and the team runs over. 

"Okay guys two more plays. I need you to go all out at least for one more play. I believe in you. Make me proud!" He exclaims while the team looks over the next two plays. 

Once they got them down they head back to the field and get in their positions. 

"Blue 80! Blue 80! HUT!" Mg yells.

Josie runs as fast as she can while Alyssa throws the ball back for Mg to catch and he looks for an opening. When he finds it he throws it high for Josie catch. 

The ball is a little to high for her so she jumps and catches it with her left hand only. When she goes to the ground she fails to land on her feet, instead she falls on her side landing on top of her left arm and she lets out the most painful scream ever.

As soon as Hope heard the scream she ran as fast as she could, everyone following behind her. When she makes it to her side she sees blood and Josie is crying out loudly. Hope's heart breaks at the screams.

The medics are there in a second and they gently lay Josie on her back so they can see her arm. When they move to check her arm they see her bones sticking out and blood pouring out. 

Hope sees it and feels like she is gonna pass out but she doesn't because she needs to be there for Josie who is looking at her arm with a freaked out pained face. Hope notices that Josie is about to pass out and quickly puts her hands on her face.

"Hey hey, stay with me okay. Stay with me. You're going to be okay. Just look at me, keep your eyes on me okay." Hope orders gently while caressing the brunette's face.

The ambulance is there and the doctors are lifting Josie up gently to put her on the gurney. Josie's mom gets in the ambulance with her. Hope and the rest leave the game and rush to the hospital. Mg couldn't since they had to finish the game so he had too stay. Landon, Rafael, and Ethan stay to keep watching for Mg.

\------

Its 10:00 pm and they have been waiting in the waiting room for about an hour and a half. Caroline said they had to take her to surgery and every once in a while a doctor would come out and tell them how the surgery is going.

At least they did until thirty minutes ago. Now Hope was getting impatient and worried, her leg bouncing up and down. Madison puts a hand on her leg to stop it. "She'll be okay." She says gently.

"I can her screams from the impact. The blood, her arm, her passing out on me. It's just replaying in my head over and over and over." Hope whispers tears forming in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. She's strong and she is a fighter." Madison squeezes her hand. Hope grabs her hand and they stay that way, comforting each other.

Ten mintues later a doctor comes out causing everyone to stand up in a hurry. 

"She is going to be okay. She won't be able to carry anything heavy put much force on it. She broke one rib and we found a bleeding source that's been opened for about 3 days already but we ficked it. She is going to need rest for a while. Other than she is all good to go." The doctor says with a smile.

"Will she be able to play again?" Lizzie asks. 

"She will. She just needs to heal and it's going to tak some time for that." The doctor adds. Caroline and Alaric thank the man. 

"A bleeding source?" Hayley asks.

"She must've had it from the fight." Maya says. Everyone then looked at each other wondering how they didn't know about it. 

"Hope you should go get her." Caroline pipes in looking at her. Hope nods and makes her way to the room where Josie's is.

She knocks and walks in once she heard a 'come in' from the other side. Josie has her back towards her sitting on the edge of the bed. Hope walks over to face her and sees Josie has an arm cast inside an arm slinger for the cast and she also sees a white wrap around her side. 

Josie looks up and meets Hope's eyes. Hope steps closer to her and Josie wraps her right arm around the girls waist and presses her face against her stomach. Josie starts crying and Hope just holds her whispering small reassurances.

After a while Josie pulls away to look at the shorter girl but keeping her arm around Hope. Hope looks at her in the eyes and can't help but think about how Josie must feel right now. Like being scared of losing Hope and her arm and thinking that she won't be able to play ball again. 

"I can't plag again." Josie whisper cries. Hope grabs her face in her hands.

"Yes you will. You are, you just need to give it time. You never give up Jo so why stop now. I'm not gonna let you. I'm going to be by your side for everything okay." Hope assures. Josie nods tears falling. Hope wipes them away.

"We need to talk." Josie says. Hope nods "yeah but tomorrow okay. I promise. Right now there's a party waiting for you. Champion." 

"I don't know, I don't have the best luck with parties. I never get a drink or-Wait we won?" Josie asks. Hope smiles and Josie brightens at that.

Josie lets out an excited laugh and a stands up to hug Hope slightly lifting her with her right arm. Hope lets out a sqeal and begins laughing at the brunette's excitement.

"Yes. You won and as for the party I'll make sure nothing happens. You can't turn this down you're the guest of honor. Like they literally put a small stage up for you to sing." Josie laughs.

"Okay but only if you go with me." Hope smiles "I think that can be arragned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I'm done physically hurting Josie now. I feel bad. 
> 
> Next two chapters are 🙊


	10. Kiss me then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party timee!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After they got out home from the hospital Lizzie was helping Josie get ready for the party and Hope was sitting on Josie's bed waiting for them to be done in the bathroom.

"So like what are you going to sing at the party?" Lizzie asks while helping Josie put on her pants. 

"I want to sing a party song and then a song for Hope telling her how I feel." Josie said shyly.

"So have you two talked or what?" 

"She said we are good and that we will talk tomorrow." Josie says while putting on her shirt with difficulty. She really hates that she can barley change without her arm hurting.

When the bathroom door opened Hope turned to look at Josie and smiles. Josie is wearing some blac Cargo Dungarees with a chain on it. Those were tucked into some black combat boots and a slightly oversized black t-shirt tucked into the pants. 

"Am I party presentable?" Josie asks looking up at Hope. She sees her smiling and can't help but return it. 

"What?" Josie asks softly.

Hope shakes her head. "Nothing. It's just you still manage to take my breath away even with a broken arm and a bruised up face." Hope breaths out while checking Josie out.

"Oh please. Get a room you two." Lizzie says fake gagging. Josie blushes very deeply. 

"Let's go party!" Lizzie exclaims after a second later running out of the room and downstairs.

Hope and Josie take their time walking outside and to the car.

\-----

When they arrive at the party they don't hear any music or people talking. Josie is confused as he but Hope and Lizzie both smile knowing exactly what's going on.

"Uh why is it so quiet and dark?" Josie asks once they enter the house.

Suddenly the lights turn on and everyone screams "Congratulations!" Josie laughs taking in the scene. There is a huge banner on the top saying 'Champions!' and another saying 'Hope you're well Josie!' She smiles.

"Thanks guys. This honestly makes me very happy." Josie says waving at everyone. 

Mg and the rest of the team come up to Josie carrying the trophy on a cart. 

"So we didn't want to celebrate and lift it after the game because you weren't there and we all agreed that you should do it. Captain." Alyssa says smiling. 

"Really?!" Josie asks excitedly. Thwy all nod and with that Josie's grabs the trophy with her right hand and with a little help from Mg she lifts it up causing everyone to cheer. 

The team leads Josie up the small stage and put a mic infront of her.

"Olay so um I want to thank the team for continuing the game and making this possible tonight I wouldn't of been able to do it without y'all thanks. I also want to thank my friends for sticking by my side during this accident. And all of you for making this party that I honestly really love thanks yall so much. So now why don't we get this party started!" Josie says happily. Everyone cheers and scream for her to sing. 

"Okay okay. I'll sing." Josie goes to the people in the back telling them what song to play.

She decides to start the party with a fun party song so she sings

"There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbecue

This a hickey or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn-" 

Josie gets off stage and runs over to a table pulling Hope up with her.

"Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night-"

The entire crowd starts chanting and jumping.

"T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again"

When she finishes everyone laughs and cheers with the energy they all have. Josie was really glad she is getting to enjoy this party. She wasn't feeling this party at first but Hope conviced her and so here she is having the time of her life.

After the song is done Josie figures now would be the time to sing Hope a song she wrote for her while they weren't talking. 

"This next one is for a special someone. Her name is Hope Mikaelson and I just want to say how much I feel for this girl because she has changed my life completely. Like she turned my world around. So Hope, this one is for you." Josie points and winks at Hope who blushes.

Hope is very glad that it's not so bright in the room that way no one would be able to see her red face.

Josie is about to grab a guitar but remembers she can't even play the thing right now. She gorans before turning back to the mic.

"Forgot I can't play the guitar right now." Josie snorts and chuckles in the mic. "I'll just sing and have my fellow friend Mg play the guitar for me." 

Mg walks up and grabs the guitar and sits next to Josie on a stool next to hers. He begins to strum the chords already knowing the song since he has heard and seen Josie play it about a million times in the past 3 days.

Josie begins to sing softly looking straight at Hope.

"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now-"

Hope heart swells at the last the words of that verse. "Im in love now..." Josie loved her. Hope smiled at that, tears filling her eyes with happiness.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love-" 

Josie walks down the stage and over to Hope singing the rest of the song to her face to face.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love"

As soon as the song ended Hope placed her hands on Josie's cheeks and closed the distance between them, their lips connecting. The kiss was slow and sweet. Passionate and deep. Full of love. It's everything the two girls imagined.

They pull apart for air and the room then explodes with cheers and whistles. Hope and Josie chuckle their foreheads pressed against each other and looking into each other eyes.

Hope gently caresses Josie's now swollen bottom lip with her thumb. 

"I love you too." She whispers loud enough for Josie to hear. Josie smiles and pulls her in for another kiss.

After they break apart Josie hugs her tightly smiling like never before.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Josie asks looking at Hope.

"Yes dummy. I would love to." Hope responds pecking her lips.

"Then kiss me." Josie smiles pulling her closer. 

Not having to be told twice Hope leans in and kisses her, putting all her love in it.

They spend the rest of the party talking and having fun with each other and their friends. Josie happy she finally got to have a proper drink with Hope.

\-----

They are at the twins house. Caroline and Alaric already went to bed after the girls got home. They didn't want to sleep until they knew their girls were okay and safe.

Hope is sleeping over at the twins. She asked her mom and got the 'okay' so she is now in Josie's room eating snacks waiting for Josie to come back from Lizzie's room, who is helping her change into her sleep clothes.

She comes back a few minutes later wearing some short shorts and a white t-shirt. 

"Hey. You're eating then already." Josie laughs sitting next to Hope who is already changed with Josie's clothes. Hope nods smiling like an Idiot.

"You look good in my clothes." Josie smirks and Hope blushes. 

"Stop making blush and lets get the movie playing." Hope chuckles getting under the cover with Josie. 

"Want me to help take that sling off for you to sleep?" Hope offers. Josie nods turning around so Hope can take it off.

After, Hope puts it on the nightstand and they turn off the lights and cuddle into each other. Hope lays her head on Josie's chest careful not to hurt the girls arm. She wraps an arm over her waist gently. Josie wraps her healthy arm around Hope holding her tightly.

They start the movie. They're barely making it through that one movie without falling asleep so they agreed that once they finish it they decide to go to sleep since it's extremely late.

"Goodnight Babe." Josie whispers.

"Goodnight my heart." Hope whispers back before lifting her head and leaning up to kiss her softly. 

She pulls away after a while and rests her head back on Josie's chest. They fall asleep like that. Legs and hands entangled. Bodies close together and a small smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to these two songs while writing this so I just couldn't help it. 
> 
> My hosie heart just couldn't get enough. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments they make me happy and motivate me! :)


	11. Jo, how much have you ate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things getting heavy🙊.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Josie wakes up feeling a new weight on top of her. She looks down and sees Hope still sleeping halfway on top of her. Josie finds it sweet that Hope is almost fully on top of her but is avoiding the spots where she has her injueries. 

Her admiration moment is interrupted by Lizzie slowly walking into the room. Once Lizzie sees the two cuddled up she starts jumping up and down and making weird sweet faces while doing so. Josie tries so hard not to laugh because she doesn't want to wake the girl sleeping on her. 

Lizzie stumbles and falls backward bumping into the table by the door causing some of the thing to fall off and make loud noises. Josie puts a hand on her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

She feels Hope waking up so she quickly tries to stop herself from laughing and Lizzie just lays on the floor like a star laughing as silently as she can.

Hope moves up softly wondering what the noise was and she sees Lizzie on the floor so she turns around only to see Josie with her eyes closed, a hand in her mouth and face red as ever from holding the laugh.Her face is so red that Hope honestly thinks she might pop a blood vessel.

She sits up to fully lifting and eyebrow with a smile waiting for her girlfriend to open her eyes and when Josie does, the brunette lets out a breathless laugh. Hope hears Lizzie laugh loud but she doesn't bother trying to look, keeping her eyes on Josie.

A few minutes of laughing later Josie composes herself only now realizing the position they're in. Hope straddling her hips looking down at her with an amused smile. When Lizzie gets up and sees the situation she quickly leaves, eyes wide

"G'Morning." Josie smiles brightly.

"Morning." Hope says.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to wake you." Josie apologizes.

"It's okay." Hope smiles leaning down to kiss her. 

Right as their lips were about to connect Josie puts her hand on her own lips preventing it. Hope opens her eyes confused.

"Mmm. Morning breath." Josie mumbles under her hand. 

Hope chuckles. "Baby, I don't mind the morning breathe." 

Josie shakes her head "Let me just brush my teeth real quick." 

"If you brush your teeth I might as well do it too." Hope laughs. She gets off of Josie and helps her sit up to put her arm sling back on. 

"There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet if you want." Josie says.

They spare playfull glances through the mirror and playfully bump each other while brushing their teeth. Once their done they walk back into the room and Hope grabs her clothes from yesterday.

"I'm going to change real quick." Hope says walking back in the bathroom. 

Josie takes the time to take out her journal where she writes her music. She sits back on the bed leaning against the headboard and starts writing with a smile on her face thinking about the girl in her bathroom.

"What you writing there?" Hope asks sitting down on the brunette's lap. Josie was so confused because she didn't even notice when the girl was out of the bathroom.

Josie quickly closes her journal and puts it on the nightstand. "Nothing." 

Hope squints her eyes not believing her but she leaves. She leans downs closing the gap between the two. Josie places her right hand on her hip and her left on her thigh since she can't move it further.

The kiss is passionate and full of love. Josie tilts her head to deepen the kiss and when she parts her lips a little Hope takes the opportunity to slip her tongue. Josie lets out a soft moan when their tongues meet and grips the shorter girls hip tighter.Hope smirks into the kiss at the noise immediately loving the sound. She grinds down slowly causing Josie to moan a little lounder. 

They break apart for air but Josie leans fowards and connects her lips to Hope's neck. When she finds her puls point she starts kissing, nibbling, and sucking at it. Hope lets out a breathless moan digging one of her hands into Josie's hair, and arches closer to her grinding down once again making Josie groan against her skin.

The door suddenly opens but quickly shuts slong with a loud squeak causing the two girls to jump apart. Hope quickly gets off of the girl and Josie give her a sheepish smile pointing at her neck. 

Hope immediately knows what she means and chuckles mouthing that it was okay. She points at the door to remind Josie that there was someone standing outside.

"Come in." Josie says.

Caroline walks in slowly still shook about what she say. 

"I was just coming to tell y'all that breakfast is ready." She pauses before turning to leave. "If you are gonna do that make sure that-" 

"MOM!" Josie groans putting a pillow into her face to cover up her blush. Hope has the same flushed face and just stares at the woman at the door.

"Ok ok. Come down for breakfast." Caroline says closing the door. 

Thw two girl look at each other and chuckle before getting up and going down to eat breakfast. 

\--------

Later that night Josie was sitting in her room strumming her guitar waiting for Mg to come over. She found a way to play the guitar even with her bad arm.

Josie hasn't hung out with Mg in a while and well she missed her bestfriend so she invited him to come over. Lizzie was out with Jackie and Madison. Her parents were out with some friends so the two bestfriends had the house all to themselves. 

A few minutes later she goes downstairs to open the door after she gets a text from Mg saying he was here. 

"Hey." Mg greets holding a two boxes of pizza on one hand and three bags in the other.

"Hey. Come in." Josie says opening the door wider. 

"So I brought a lot of food." Mg giggles. Josie shakes her head laughing at the guy. 

The two head to the living room to get settled and taking the items out of the bags. Movies, chips, candies, brownies, cupcakes, sodas, jucie, and cookies. Josie just laughs at all the food because she cannot believe her friend can eat this much. 

"Ooo, new song?" Mg asks looking into her journal that is sitting on the counter wide open.

"Uhh- yep." Josie says dragging out the "p."

"This is about Hope! Oh my god I like this so far." Mg exlaims like a little girl. 

"Yes it is but I'm not done with it. I still need to figure out the music to it." Josie shrugs 

"Do you have any of the music or are you just now starting?" 

"I'm getting there." Josie says a little unsure.

"Mmm, I'll help." Mg grabs two plates and hand one to Josie. 

They grab their food and begin eating while also playing the guitar. After about 3 hours of playing eating and talking they figured the perfect music and Mg decided to add the drums. 

"I like that. It's good. I think she'll love it." Mg smiles.

"God I hope so. I been working on it for about a week already." Josie scoffs exhausted. 

"When you playing this song?" Mg asks curious.

"Um when the two of us are in private. I think it'll be nice to sing it to her when we are alone y'know." Josie says softly. Mg nods approvingly.

The two turn to the door hearing it open and see the three girls walking in wiht tons of shopping bags.

Josie's eye widen in shock at the amout of bags they have. "I hope you bought enough." She says with her eyebrows raised.

"You don't think that's enough because I think it's way more than enough." Mg says loking between Josie and the bags.

Josie facepalms. She knows Mg can be a little slow but this just tops it all. 

"No shit Sherlock. I was being sarcastic." Josie chuckles. Mg's mouth makes the shape of an 'o' after she said that.

The three girls turn to look at the two bestfriends sitting on the couch and laugh at their expressions.

"Don't worry Jo, we bought you some stuff to. You can thank Madison and Jackie. They insisted." Lizzie says taking the bags and going upstairs to put them away.

After she comes back, the three girls walk into the living room and notice the mess of food.

"You two seriously eating all of this?" Jackie says amused. Both Josie and Mg nod while stuffing their face with a cupcake.

"Okay Josie you do know you can't eat a lot of sugar because you'll get on a sugar high and it's too lats to deal with that." Lizzie says crossing her arms.

Josie gives her a sheepish and guilty look then bursts out laughing. Mg starts laughing at that.

"Jo, How much have you ate?" Madison asks.

Josie then points to the trash can filled with cupcakes wraps like a child.

Lizzie scoffs, Jackie laughs hard, and Madison just shakes her head with a smile.

"Oh don't forget those Jo." Mg tilts his head towards the table, gesturing the emtpy boxes of juice and almost empty plate of brownies and cookies. 

Jackies bursts out laughing harder then the first time clutching her stomach. 

"Josie! Seriously!" Lizzie scolds hiding a smile.

Josie shrugs stuffing another cupcake in her mouth. Madison steps infront of her blocker her way of grabbing another. 

"Okay Josie I think you've had enough sugar." Madison says putting up all the food. 

Jackie is only now calming down from the laughing throwing herself on the couch but she falls off. Josie laughs so hard at she spits out the juice she was drinking. 

While all of that was happening, Lizzie was now coming back into the room after calling Hope saying she needed help.

\-------

Fifteenth minutes later, Josie is still on a very big sugar high and keeps sneaking food from time to time. There's a knock on the door and everyone freezes. 

"It's the boogie man." Josie whispers seriously but then snorts a laugh. Everyone laughs and Lizzie just chuckles walking to get the door revealing Hope on the other side. 

Hope walks in to see everyone laughing at her girlfriend stuffing her face with another cupcake. Mg turns around to see Hope standing there and Lizzie shaking her head disapprovingly. 

"Quick Jo, hide it." Mg whispers. Josie looks at him eyes wide and she quickly ducks down. She crawls over to him slowly so she won't hurt her arm. 

"Is it the boogie man?" Josie whispers. Jackie and Madison laugh as Josie hides under the table.

"Do I look like the boogie man?" Hope chuckles crouching to see Josie under the table. Josie shakes her head and makes grabby hands towards her.

"How about you come out from under there and then I give you a hug?" Hope smiles.

Josie moves out from under the table and stands up. She sqeals and jumps to hug Hope, wrappering her legs around her waist. Lizzie and Mg have to help Hope steady herself because she was not prepare for that.

She laughs and tell them that she's going to take the brunette to bed. She hooks her hands under her thighs so she won't fall on the way up the stairs. Josie just keeps whispering "I love you" in her ear making Hope's heart swoon. 

She kicks the door to the room open, walking into the bed and pulls the cover out of the way before laying her girlfriend down. Josie doesn't release her hold on the girl not wanting to let the her go. 

Hope laughs and leaning down giving her a soft kiss. 

"I have to go home baby. I can't stay and I see that sugar high is wearing off so you have to sleep okay." Hope says against her lips. 

"You'll come back to me tomorrow?" Josie asks with puppy eyes.

"How about.... You come over tomorrow and we can...do things." Hope smirks slinding her hand under Josie's shirt knowing it'll mess with her.

Josie smiles and hums. Hope chuckles giving her one more sweet kiss before pulling away and covering her up.

"Goodnight baby." Hope whispers seeing her girlfriend drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight babe." Josie mumbles softly before falling into a deep sleep.

Hope turns off the light and walks out making her way back downstairs. 

"She is finally asleep. So I'm going to leave her to y'all and go home." Hope laughs tiredly.

They all say goodbye watching her go out. They start cleaning and prepare to leave. Once they are all gone Lizzie head upstairs to check on Josie. When she sees her sleepong she goes to her own room and goes straight to bed feeling extremely tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @tellingtouch!! Cuz like why not?!
> 
> Josie on a sugar high is cute and funny! Lmao I got it from personal experiences so I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Were you seriously flirting with my mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosie having a good time at the Mikaleson house. And Lizzie being Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next morning Josie wakes up feeling tired as hell. She was drained from her energy and she felt sick from all the sugar. 

She gets and walks downstairs to see her family having breakfast. Pankcakes in general. She groaned looking at the food.

"Awwww not the pancakes." Josie whines and pouts like a child.

"Morning sweetheart, your sister made us pancakes. Grab a plate and join us." Alaric said takinf another bite of pancakes.

Josie just looked at him in disgust then turned to glare at Lizzie who is smirking at her. Josie then knew she did this on purpose.

"I'll pass." Josie said grabbing a glass of water.

"What to much sugar last night?" Lizzie asks with a smug grin.

"Yes and I'm never eating anything like in my life again." Josie said sitting down.

"Josie, sweetie, you know you can't be eating to much sugar. I saw all the cupcake wrappers. Apparently there was more than that." Caroline said seriously.

"Sorry mom. They were just sitting there, being looked at...nobody eating or touching them...I just had to, needed, wanted to." Josie says loosing focus. 

Lizzie snaps her finger in her face bringing her out of her haze. She stands up quickly and refills her glass.

"I'm late for work so I'm going to leave, then I'm gonna come back and change. Then I'm going to Hope's. I'll probably stay the night so don't wait up on me." Josie blurts out quickly.

She runs upstairs to change to her work clothes and runs back down getting her keys and walks out leaving a very confused family.

Josie doesn't know why she is even at work since she is off work for a while. She just needed something to due other than stay home in her room. 

"Hey Joe." Josie greets.

"Hey Josie. What are you doing here? I thought I gave you some time off due to your arm." Joes asks looking at the brunette.

"Well I'm bored and Hope is at soccer practice so I can't really see her." Josie explains.

"Soccer practice on a sunday?" He asks confused.

Josie chuckles at the man "yes Joe, that's a thing. Anyways what can I do?" 

"Um I'm gonan give the easy stuff so just clean table and set them up. Oh and take orders." Joe throws her a aperon. 

"Yes boss." She smiles.

One it begins to get dark outside Josie goes home to shower and change before heading to Hope's. She decides to go with a black skirt and a light green button up with a gray bow on the collar.

She puts her arm sling on without struggle. Ever since she broke her arm she has been figuring out how to do things easier with one arm. She can move her left hand with out it hurting she just can't put much force on it for at least another month.

Once she is done curling her hair and putting her make up on she grabs her guitar before she leaves the house and heads over to Hope's.

\------

"Hey Josie, it's been a while." Klaus greets with a smile gesturing for her to come in.

"Hello sir. Yeah I agree." She smiles at the man.

"How's your arm doing?" He asks. 

"It's better. No pain. I went to my doctor yestersay afternoon and he said I just need to let it heal." She says looking at the man who is wearing a really nice suite.

"Enough about me. Look at you all dressed up and handsome. Got a hot date?" She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows.

Klaus laughs wholeheartedly. "Actually I do." He points behind her.

She turns around to see Hayley walking towards them wearing a long slim black dress. Josie's and Klaus's jaw fall. Hope laughs at the reaction of the two.

"Oh my- mrs. Mikaelson you look beautiful. Godess material. I think I have a crush." Josie says looking at the woman. 

"Hey!" Hope says slapping her arm.

Hayley laughs at the brunette. "Aww thank you Josie, you flatter me." She says putting her hand on her heart. "Keep an eye out Klaus. I think you might have some competition." She smiles.They all share a laugh.

Josie goes to open the door for them. "M'lady. Sir." 

"Such a gentlewoman." Hayley says and Klaus laughs.

"Take care of my daughter alright." He says. Josie nods with a fond smile.

"Anyways we are going to get going. Um I trust you'll behave." She pauses and they nod. "Okay then, we will be back late so don't wait up." She says walking out the door.

Once the two drive off Josie closes the door and turns back to Hope.

"Were you seriously flirting with my mom?" She chuckles. 

Josie walks up to her and puts her arms around her waists. "Aww babe, are you jealous?" Josie smirks.

Hope stars playing with the bow around Josie's neck "uh do I have to be." She asks looking up at her.

"Um nope. I don't think you do." She says.

Hope grabs her collar and pulls her closer. She leans up on her tipytoes to kiss her softly. Josie smiles into the kiss and tightens her hold around Hope's waist.

When they pull away for air, Josie reaches behind her neck to take off her arm sling. She puts it on the table by the couch turns back to Hope. 

"I wrote you another song. But this is different. This song took me a while and it says almost everything that I've been wanting to tell you." Josie says taking out the guitar from it's case.

"Really?" Hope asks in awe. Josie nods and hums.

Hope sits on the couch beside Josie. Josie turns to the side so she can look at Hope while singing this song. She begins to strum slightly. 

"I can't count the times  
I almost said what's on my mind  
But I didn't  
Just the other day  
I wrote down all the things I'd say  
But I couldn't  
I just couldn't  
Baby I know that you've been wondering  
Mmm, so here goes nothing

In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
In case you didn't know

The way you look tonight  
That second glass of wine  
That did it, mmm  
There was something 'bout that kiss  
Girl it did me in  
Got me thinking  
I'm thinking  
One of the things that I've been feeling  
Mmm it's time you here 'em

In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
In case you didn't know

You've got all of me  
I belong to you  
Yeah you're my everything

In case you didn't know  
I'm crazy 'bout you  
I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
Yeah you had my heart a long, long time ago  
Mmm, in case you didn't know  
No, no in case you didn't know"

Josie strums that last chord, eyes still on Hope who is staring at her in awe with a few tears in her eyes.

"I love you Hope Mikaelson. And there is nothing or anyone on this earth that will ever change that. You are my everything and I love you with every single ounce in my body." Josie says looking at her with nothing but love in her eyes.

Hope smiles tearfully as she wraps her arms around her neck and plays with the hair on her nape. Josie stares into her eyes so deeply that Hope feels like she is staring into her soul. 

"I love you so much Josie." Hope pulls her into a deep kiss. Josie moans into the kiss pulls their closer together if that's even possible. 

Hope breaks the kiss and stands up offering her hand to the brunette. Josie takes the hand without hesitation and lets the older girl lead her upstairs.

Once the door to her room is closed, Hope walks over to Josie and pulls her in for a eager but passionate kiss. Josie slowly leads them over to the bed and Hope gently lays down without breaking the kiss.

Needing air, they break apart and Josie takes the time to take her shoes off while Hopes scoots up the bed till her heads on the pillow. Once that's done Josie crawls up the bed over to Hope. 

She stares at her for second before leaning down to kiss her. Hope takes off the bow around Josie's neck and then she starts unbottoning her shirt taking it off. She slides her hand over the brunette's stomach causing chills to run up Josie's spine. 

Josie breaks the kiss so she could take Hope's shirt off and procedes to move so that her knee is in between the girls legs. 

"You sure about this?" Josie asks sweetly.

"It's the most sure I've ever been." Hope whispers. 

Josie smiles from ear to ear before leaning back down and continuing in this perfect moment that they're in.

\------

Hope wakes up with a smile on her face. She looks to the side and sees Josie laid on her stomach sleeping, the both of them still very naked under the covers. 

She yawns and streaches before moving over so she is half way on top of the brunette. She softly places a kiss on the girls jaw and shoulder. Josie hums in happiness. 

"Goodmorning my love." Josie says still not opening her eyes.

"Goodmorning my heart." Hope greets softly kissing her cheek. 

She works her way down from her cheek to her shoulder and her back. Josie moves them so she is on top off the girl. Hope wraps her legs around her waist as Josie kisses her neck and collarbone.

"My parents are home." Hope moans softly.

"Well then we should be quiet." Josie smirks. Hope grins and with that the two have morning sex. 

After doing their extracurricular activities, they head down for breakfast. They freeze at the sight of Hayley cooking and share a look, both girls wondering if she heard. 

"Morning girls." Klaus greets entering the kitchen. 

"Goodmorning dad."

"Morning sir." 

The two girls greet at the same time taking a seat at the table.

"So what did you girls do last night?" Klaus asks raising and eyebrow.

"Um we-uh we watched some movies. Yeah we watched some movies." Hope says looking at Josie.

"Yeah and I played her some music on with my guitar." Josie added. 

"Uh-huh. Because it sounded to me you were doing something way different." Klaus says looking at them. 

Josie turns beat red and Hope looks elsewhere. Hayley laughs at them extends her hand towards Klaus.

"Pay up." Hayley says causing the two girls to look at them confused.

"Ugh seriously Josie I thought you could have handled it." Klaus says playfully.

"Wait you two bet on my sex life??" Hope asks clearly shocked. Josie snorts a little when her parents nod.

"Oh goodness." Hope mumbles.

"Anyways Josie what happened?" Klaus asks with a chuckle. 

"What don't look or ask me it was all your daughter. I just poured my heart out and then she jum-" Josie gets cut off by Hope who put her hand over her mouth.

Klaus and Hayley look at their daughter shocked already knowing what the taller girl was going to say. 

"Okayyy. No need for any of that." Hope says embarrassed.

"Hahahaaa!! Give me back my money!" Klaus says with adeenp voice.

Hayley scoffs handing her husband back the money. 

"I seriously cannot believe you two." Hope says. Josie giggles placing a hand on her thigh giving it a gently sqeeze. Hope looks at her and smiles.

After they had breakfast and talked for a while Josie had to go home since they skipped school and Hope had to go to soccer practice. 

It was only 2:00pm when Josie got home and everyone was still in school so Josie had some time to take a nap before her sister and parents came home. 

She fell asleep the night before and this morning replaying in her head like a movie. She was so happy and content. She had the best night with the love of her life she honestly couldn't see herself with anyone else.

\-------

Lizzie walks into Josie's room and sees her sleeping but decides to just wake her up. So she jumps on the bed almost landing on her. Josie wakes up startled.

"Lizzie what the hell! You scared the soul out of me." Josie says putting her hand over her heart.

"Well???" Lizzie slaps her arm.

"Well what??" She asks genuinely confused.

Lizzie rolls her eyes frusterated. "Oh stop acting dumb. Did you two do the deed, the boom boom, you know BANG BANG??" She asks.

"Ughhh don't say it like that. And not that it's any of your business but yes we did." Josie scoffs. 

"It's about time really. Me and the girls were kind of getting tired of watching all that sexual tension between you both." Lizzie says. 

Josie just looks at her sister like "really" expression.

"What? Don't look at me like that it's true. Anyways I'll let you sleep because I bet your exhausted." She chuckles getting up and leaving. Leaving the brunette staring at the door wondering what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I'm probably just updating once today bc I dislocated my thumb this morning lmao. It was funny. 
> 
> Anyways poor Josie can't eat her pankcakes:( 
> 
> I love the relationship between Josie and Hope's parents.


	13. She's good with kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie meets the Mikaleson family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was Thursday and Josie was making her way out of school with her friends beside her. When she steps out she is greeted by a smiling Hope standing in the front by her car. 

Josie smiles and sprints over, jumping into her arms. 

"Hey! What are you doind here?" Josie breathes out pulling back to look at her.

"I came to pick you up. I'm taking us on a shpoing spree." Hope lifts her eyebrows with a smile.

"Oooo. Shopping spree for what?" Josie asks.

"Do I need a reason for me to take my girlfriend out on a shopping spree?" Hope smirks opening the door to her car. Josie laughs getting in. 

Hope gets in and looks over at Josie who is smiling at her and giving her a look she knows very well.

"Fine." Hope chuckles putting her hand up in surrender. "So you know, graduation is Saturday." She starts

"Yes." Josie says.

"Yeah well my family is coming for it and they are planing a dinner party at a restaurant. They want to get to know you. They also want to meet you today." She pauses to look at Josie. 

"But it's okay if you don't want to, I mean there is a lot of them so I don't really want to pressure you into meeting them if you don't want to-" Josie cuts her off mid ramble. 

"I would love to meet your family Hope. So what time is this dinner?" Hope smiles with a blush. "7 o'clock."

"Okay." Josie simply says turning over in her seat to put her seatbelt on. 

Hope just stares at her for a second before starting the car and driving towards the mall. 

\-------

The two girls are walking in the mall with a bunch of bags and an ice cone in their hands. Josie's face is red due to the compliment Hope gave her about a skirt she bought not ten minutes ago.

"We should take a picture together." She pauses looking for a nice looking stranger. When she finds on she looks at Josie and back at the stranger. "Hop-" Josie whispers but gets cut off. 

"Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of us?" Hope asks a random lady who looks like she's in her 30's. The stranger shakes her hand and grabs the phone. 

Josie giggles before going to stand by Hope who kisses her cheek while the lady takes the picture. 

"You two are cute together." The lady compliments handing Hope the phone back.

"Thank you." Both girls say watching the lady walking away.

"This is cute." Hope smiles looking at the pitcure and showing Josie. "It is. Send it to me." Hope sends the picture before they start making their way to the car. 

They get to Hope's house around 7:30pm and when Josie sees a bunch of cars parked outside she suddenly gets nervous. Hope notices this and places a hand on the girls thigh flashing a small smile at her "Hey, it's okay they'll like you."

They get out of the car after a few minutes and make their way inside. They don't see anyone but the hear voices in the kitchen so Hope grabs Josie's hand and leads her there.

"Oh please Klaus, you didn't even know how to catch a football." Kol says. Everyone laughs and Klaus pretends to be offended.

"Hey girl." Hayley greets noticing them standing in the doorway. Everyone turns to look at them.

"Hey Hayley."

"Hey mom." 

They both say at the same time. 

"Is this her?" Rebekah asks looking from Josie to Hope and back to Josie.

"Yes. Everyone this is Josie. My girlfriend. Josie this is my family." Hope introduces.

"That's my aunt Rebekah and her husband Marcel." Hope points to the two standing by the table. "That's my uncle Kol and his wife Davina." She points to the couple sitting across from Klaus. "This is my uncle Elijah." She points to the man sitting beside Klaus. "That's my aunt Freya and her wife Keelin and their son Nik." She says pointing to the small family sitting at the end of the table.

"Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Josie says shyly. 

"The pleasure is all ours." Elijah stands up and walks over to her extending an arm.

Josie takes the mans hand and gives it a firm shake. She goes around shaking everyone's hand except the women who pull her in for a tight hug.

"Why don't you two join us at the table. We were just talking about Klaus and football." Kol suggests pulling out two chairs for the girls to sit.

"Oh, Josie play flag football. She's actually the team captain." Hayley says placing plates on the table. 

"Is that right?" Marcel asks. 

Josie nods "Yes. That's right. It's actually why my arm is broken." 

"How did that happen." Davina furrows her eyebrows in a curious way.

Josie began explaining the accident and Hope just stared at her with a smile admiring how her girlfriend was talking to her family as if she knew them for a long time.

"I hope you guys won the game after that." Kol laughs.

"They did. Actually she was the last to score." Hope pipes in. 

Josie turns to her confused because she thought her team had scored again. Hope saw the confusion and chuckled before explaining how the stallions just passed the ball around waiting for the 10 seconds to pass by.

"Really??" She asks wide eyed. Hope nods. Josie just hums wondering why her team didn't say anything.

The family then began eating and talking for a while. They asked Josie some questions and they joked around about random things. 

Once they were done. The women stayed to clean except Rebekah and Josie who are in the living room with the men and Nik.

"So Josie, how's Caroline doing?" Rebekah asks the brunette who is bouncing and playing with Nik on her lap.

"You know my mom?" Her voice filled with curiosity and surprise.

"Yeah. We went to highscool together for a while. It's been a few years since we talked." Rebekah says.

"Well she's doing fine." Josie says.

"Is she seeing anyone?" The blonde asks curiously.

"Not since Stefan, who died before she adopted us as her own. So she lives with us and my dad." Josie explains still playing with Nik. 

Rebekah hums and Josie glances at her with a raised eyebrow. She goes back to playing with Nik who is now laying with her shirt.

\-----

A few minutes later Hope walks into the living room and smiles when she sees Josie laying back on the couch playing peeka boo with Nik who is on her stomach laughing.

She stands there for a while watching the two then she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"She's good with kids." Freya says.

"She is." Hope whispers.

"Have two ever talked about building a family together?" She asks the short girl.

Hope looks at her then turns to look back at her loving girlfriend on the couch. "Nope. Never came up."

"Do want one with her?" 

"Yeah. I do. I can't imagine having one with anyone else but her." Hope says softly.

Freya smiles at her niece and glaces back seeing Hayley standing behind the two with a smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes. 

The two women turn to look at the couch and see Nik already asleep on the brunette. Josie slightly runs her hand on the kids back drifting off to sleep herself.

Hope hates to break the moment but she knows she has to take the girl back home since it's already late. She walks over silently and crouches on the couch and stares in awe that the two being sleeping.

"Hey baby. Wake up, I should take you home. It's getting late and I don't your mom to worry." Hope whispers slightly shaking the girl.

Josje opens her eyes slowly "okay." She mumbles.

Freya takes Nik in her arms in order to let the girl get up and leave.

\------

"Goodnight baby. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much." Hope says leaning in.

"I love you too babe. Goodnight my love." Josie whispers closing the gap and connecting their lips into a soft kiss.

Josie gets out of the car and walks inside. She goes to change into her pjs and goes to her mom's room finding her awake and watching tv.

Josie hops into the bed with her mom and snuggles closer to her.

"I love you mom." Josie says softly.

"I love you too sweetie. Everything okay?" Caroline asks.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I held a child today and I felt like a mom for like five seconds. Made me miss you." Josie whispers.

"Aww look at you all grown up. You sleeoing with me today?" Caroline asks kissing her forehead.

"Mhmm. If that's okay." Josie mumbles.

"Of course sweetie. Goodnight." Caroline whispers. 

"Goodnight mom." Josie says so low that Caroline barely heard her but she did.

She turned the volume of the tv down enough so she could head but low enough so it won't wake her daughter. She then holds Josie in her arms letting the girl sleep warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thumb is doing alright guys! Thanks for the concerns. It's gomna take more than a dislocation to stop me from doing me.
> 
> Anywayssss I loved writing this.
> 
> Hosie starting a family???!👀👀👀


	14. Josie! What is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment with Josie and part of the Mikaelson clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next morning Josie wakes up felling squished so she sits up and sees her entire family laying in the same bed. Caroline on her side, Lizzie one the other, and Alaric on the other side of Lizzie. 

"Goodmorning you." Alaric says smiling. 

"Goodmorning you guys. What's this? Why is everyone here?" Josie asks.

"Well we didn't see you in your room and mom told us yoy were in here so we decided to join." 

"Sorry. I just wanted to sleep with mom." Josie streaches a little.

"Why?"

"Because she held a child yesterday and apparently she felt like a mom and well the thought made her miss me so she came here." Caroline smiled caressing Josie's hair.

Lizzie smiled softly at that. She then felt her stomach rumble and offered to make breakfast. The family walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table talking while waiting for their breakfast.

When the food was done Lizzie placed a plate of food in front of them and they began to eat.

"So what are your plans today girls?" Alaric asks.

"I'm hanging out with Mg." Lizzie mumbles. Josie picks up on it and her eyes widen.

"Are you two finally going on a date?!" She asks basically jumping out of her seat in excitement for her bestfriend and sister.

"Yes. He asked me out last night." Lizzie blushes remembering it.

"Oh my god it's about damn time. I thoight I was gonna have to wait until I was old." Josie chuckles. Lizzie slaps her slightly.

"Well I'm going over to Hope's. Her family is over for graduation and they invited me to go to a dinner later that night. If that's okay with y'all." Josie looks at her family.

"That's fine. We can go eat lunch and you two go out and be free. I'm tired of yall being here. I'm just kidding, but seriously go out have fun. Okay?" Alaric says.

"Okay dad. Jeez." 

After breakfast Josie gets ready to go to Hope's and Lizzie gets ready to go out with Mg. 

Later that day, Lizzie and Mg are sitting at Joe's eating burgers and drinking a milkshake while laughing and talking.

Their date was going really good. Mg had taken her out to a plain field with a blanket laid on the grass. The two laid their and watched the clouds and talked. He also played her some music with the guitar that was also there. 

Now they are eating and then Mg plans to take her around two later tonight to see the city light from a high hill. 

Lizzie really loved where this date was going. She thought Mg was the most sweet and romantice person to walk into her life. 

\------

Josie knocks on the grey door infront of her. She waits and not long after is greeted by Freya. 

"Hi Josie. Come on in." 

Josie walks in and is greeted by the enitre family. She almost forgot that there were so many of them. 

"Hey babe." Josie greets leaning down to give Hope a kiss. 

"Hi." Hope falls into her arms sighing in content.

They hear a loud scream from the kid running. Josie's smile brightens at the sight of the kid.

"Nik!!" She exclaims, crouching down to catch the kid running towards her. 

"Hey, Josie." He says hugging the girl. 

Everyone smiles at the two. Hope can't help but fall more in love with the brunette standing infront of her. 

"Okay sorry but we are going to be stealing Josie today. Sorry sweetie." Klaus says standing up along with Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah. 

"Aw where are you taking her?" Hope pouts.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she is safe." Rebakah informs. 

Hope sighs "Fine. But don't keep her to long. She's my girlfriend not y'alls." 

Josie smiles and walks over to her with Nik still in her arms. Hope hugs her and gives her a long soft kiss. 

"Ooooo I can't see." Nik says covering his own eyes. The two girls seperate to look at him then back at each other before they burst out into laughter along with everyone else.

Josie hands over Nik to Hope before leaving with Klaus and the other three. 

After driving for about half an hour they finally stop in the middle of the woods.

"Where exactly are we?" Josie asks looking around.

"We are in the woods, it's peaceful and calm. We brought for you to relax and clear your head of everything going on inside." Kol says

Josie looks at them with eyebrow raised. 

"We all want to talk to you okay. In private of course and well the rest did to but we are gonna pass the message for them." Elijah puts his hand in the pocket of his suit.

Kol takes Josie first and the two begin to walk around the woods.

"Listen Josie, this loves you. It's like a second nature, like we have known you forever. And what I'm trying to say is make Hope happy. Love her and keep her with you. Plus I hate not seeing you around." Kol admits.

Josie smile. "Awwwe you going soft." 

Kol laughs and pushes her a little. After a few minutes of talking and they head back to the rest. 

Elijah takes her next. They take a different rout so they won't bore her. 

"So, what pep are you gonna give me?" Josie asks stepping over a log.

"Not a pep talk more like a talk." He responds. 

They walk for a mintue or two of silence.

"Josie, my brother Klaus has grown very fond of you. Honestly it's most happy I've ever seen him. Happy that his daughter has a person who loves her. Happy that she is safe with you. And happy to know that he has developed love for someone like you." 

"I've grown very fond of him as well. And I only want to make him happy. He's like a second father to me. The day that we met there was a connection that I had towards him and I don't know I guess I want him proud of me and his daughter who I love with everything I am." Josje states. 

Elijah smiles and they walk back after talking about graduation and what's gonna happen after school.

"Alright blonde." Rebekah chuckles and leads the way. 

"How you been Josie?" 

"Seriously." Josie laughs

"What? I'm serious. How are things at home?" Rebekah asks.

Josie sighs. "It's good. I slept in my mom's bed like I was a baby. And my sister got a date with my bestfriend which thank god. And my dad is being emotional about us graduating." 

Rebekah wraps her arm around the brunette. "So you thought about what you and Hope are doing after graduation?" 

"Not really. We haven't talked about it. But we should. I really want to start a family soon. Not yet but soon. I want to make her mine." Josie smiles thinking about the future.

Rebekah smiles at the brunette and shoves her a little. "I'm sure you'll get that soon." 

The two head back for the finally person to take the walk. Klaus smiles gently seeing the two girls emerge from the trees.

Josie and Klaus begin to walk but not surprisingly not that far. They sit on a dock with their legs hanging off.

"I used to bring Hope here all the time. We used paint and play around all the time." Klaus begins. Josie looks at the man sitting next to her.

"You're everything I've wanted for Hope. She is the happiest person and the best person when she's with you. I see how happy you make her. Me and Hayley do. I knew you'd be the one for her the moment I saw you and I'm rooting for you. I believe that no matter what, you'll get through anything no matter how hard things get you'll find a way together." He says.

Josie keeps his eyes on him for a minute before turning to look back at the lake in front of them.

"Hayley wanted this talk but she's with Hope and she can't know yet." He pulls out a small black bod from his jacket. He hands it over to Josie who has her eyes wide.

She opens the small box revealing a shiny diamond ring. She gasps at the sight. 

"Wha-" she gets cut off.

"Hold on. I know you think it's way to soon. But I'm not giving it for now. I'm giving it for when you know, deep down within you, that it's the right moment." He says softly looking into the girls eyes.

"We give you our blessing." He finishes. Josie quickly gives the man a tight hug. 

"Thank you so much." She whispers in his ear. He smiles and nods. 

They pull away and walk back to the car to get back to the house.

When they get there Josie makes sure to hide the box very well. She spends some time playing with Nik and the rest of her time with Hope. They go to her room and watch a movie and talk and make out before Josie has to get home since tomorrow was their graduation. 

\-----

Back at home Josie does the exact same thing she dis yesterday and finds Lizzie is also in there. She hops into the bed in between the two. 

She pull out the small box and show it to them.

"Josie! What is that?" Lizzie exclaims happily.

"A ring." She simply says.

"Why do you have a ring?" Caroline asks shocked.

"Klaus gave it to me. And he gave me his blessing along with Hayley. But don't worry it's not happening just yet. When the time is right." Josie explains.

The two girls relax and cuddle. They talk for a bit before they go to bed. Lizzie leave and Josie stays to talk to Caroline about one more thing.

"Hey mom. Do you know Rebekah Mikaelson?" She asks curiously sitting on the edge of the bed.

Caroline's breathe hitches in her throat at the name. She looks at her daughter questionably.

"She asked about you yesterday." 

"W- yeah I know her. We went to high school together. We were close but then something happened." Caroline says looking at the tv.

"Okay. I was just wondering." Josie says getting up. "Goodnight mom."she kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! This was one of my favorite one to write. It's sweet and loving.
> 
> Also Caroline.... What happened??😗


	15. Awe sweetie you look stunning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and dinner preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

There they are, standing in front of a mirror in their gowns about to graduate and start a new chapter of their life. 

"This is really happening." Josie breathes out. Lizzie hums in agreement not being able to say anything.

"Oh god. It's happening. My babies are graduating." Caroline says standing in the doorway with Alaric standing beside her with tears in his eyes.

"Please don't cry. I don't want to cry. I just got done putting my make up on." Lizzie whines.

The two adults walk over to their daughters and give each a big tight hug before heading out and making their way to school. 

At the school Josie got a message from Hope congratulating her and saying she'll see her later. Josie returned the message before sitting in her chair at the football field, where they are having the ceremony.

After the speech from the principal, he starts calling out there names and after a long while Josie's name gets called. She makes her way up and grabs her diploma while shaking the principal's hand.

Once the principal states that they are now Graduates, all the students run to the middle and throw their caps in the air cheering.

In Mystic Falls High the student's were performing the same thing. The Mikaelson family make their way towards Hope and give her a big hug congratulating her for her hard work.

\-------

The Saltzman family are having lunch at Joe's and so are the Mikaelson family. 

"Hey!" Josie exlaims happily running over to Hope almost tripping on her gown. 

"Hi." Hope says pulling back. She leans in to kiss her. 

They pull away after a few minutes, remembering that they are in public. Josie greets every Mikaelson standing beside Hope. 

"Um family. This is Hope's family. Guys this is my mom, Caroline, and my dad, Alaric." Josie introduces the Mikaelson's standing behind her.

The Mikaelson family introduce themselves except Hayley and Klaus since they already met.

"Caroline." Rebakah whispers staring at the blonde in front of her.

"Bex." She says. Alaric stares bewteen the two and decideds to break the akward moment. 

"It was a great pleasure to meet you all. My daughter does not stop talking about y'all." He smiels at them.

"The pleasure is all ours, she's always talking about y'all as well." Elijah says. 

In thw background Josie and Hope are sharing a confused look seeing the two blonde women who keep glancing at each other.

"What's up with them?" Josie whispers so they won't hear.

"I do not know but I want to know." Hope looks at the brunette.

"I asked mom about it but she just gave a simple answer." Josie shurgs. "Well, we are going to figure it out." Hope smirks. Josie looks at her and giggles at the determined smirk on her girlfriend's face.

The two families said their farewells before going their own ways. 

\------

"Okay okay. I love it." Josie says checking her sister's offit. 

The twins are helping each other get ready for their plans tonight. Lizzie has a tripple date with Mg, Madison and a girl named Bella she started seeing at school, Jackie and Rafael who started dating a while ago.

Josie was getting prepared for her dinner plans with the Mikaelson family at fancy restaurant that's twenty minutes away.

"Really?" Lizzie asks checking herself in the mirror.

"Yes. It's perfect." Josie chuckles.

"Alright. Your turn. I took the liberty last night to pick out your outfit. Now go, go." Lizzie says handing her the outfit.

Josie walks out tof the bathroom wearing a black short skirt, some high knee black boots, a white long sleeve crop top that sticks to her body letting her curves and her toned abs show, and her hair is curled at the ends.

"Damn sis! Hope's so gonna be drooling over you." Lizzie smirks. 

An immense blush covers Josie's at the... compliment? Sort of compliment? 

"Josie!! Hope's here!" Alaric yells from downstairs.

Josie takes a deep breathe grabbing her purse and phone before walking downstairs.

"Awwee sweetie you look so stunning." Caroline says once Josie came into view. 

"Thanks mom." Josie blushes.

Caroline walk her over to the door. Hope's jaw drops at the sight before her. Josie blushes and Caroline giggles.

"Wow. Jo you look- you look gorgeous." Hope says blushing a little.

"Thanks. You look amazing as well." Josie checks her out. 

Hope is wearing a black long tight dress. The dress allows Josie to see her curves and half of her bare back. She has on high heals and her hair is pulled back into a fancy bun with two strands of hair falling off to the side.

"Girls we should get going. They are waiting and we don't want to be late." Rebekah informs her eyes on her phone typing. 

Once she puts it away she loom up and sees the two girl and Caroline standing at the door. 

"Okay. You ready?" Hope asks holding her hand out for Josie to take. Josie hums and they get inside the car with Klaus and Hayley in the front seats.

"Um, I'll make sure we don't keep her to late." Rebekah says softly while looking at Caroline. 

"Thanks. And don't worry about it, keep her as long as you need." She says gently.

The two blonde's stare at each other for what felt like hours but was only minutes. They get pulled out of their trance by the car honking. 

"Goodnight Care." Rebekah whipsers.

"G'night Bex."

Caroline closes the door watching the care drive away. She leans against the door, takes a deep breathe and exhales, closing her eyes.

\------- 

They are fifteen minutes away and are at a red light, singing to a song.

Hope and Josie are sitting next to each other holding hands. Rebekah sitting beside the two talking to Hayley and Klaus.

They are sharing a laugh and Josie looks out the window real quick trying to calm down from laughing. She sees a car speeding from the side and sees a man jump out of the drivers side. Hope also sees the entire thing and then sees the car heading right towards them.

"Watch out!!" Hope yells. 

The next thing she feels is a body wrap around her and then everything blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon. It's a little longer than this one.
> 
> 😯uh-oh. 
> 
> Oopss it slipped. I'm sorry.


	16. They're taking her to surgery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outcomes of the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After what felt like hours but were only five minutes Hope opens her eyes slowly and takes in the situation. The car is upside down which explains the feeling of her head throbbing on the inside. She hears commotion all around and people talking to then. 

Everything then comes back and she remembers what happened. 

"Mom?! Dad!?" She yells. 

"We're okay Hope. Are you okay?" Klaus asks shifting in his seat. They are all still in their seats due to their seatbelts.

"I'm fine. My head hurts so bad." Hope grunts.

"It's probably just a concussion. Rebekah?! You okay?!" Hayley yells.

"Yep just got a piece of glass sticking out of my shoulder. I'm fine though. Nothing major." She relpies.

Suddenly they hear a faint groaning and spitting. Josie. Hope remembers the body that covered her during the impact. It was Josie's.

"Josie!!" Hope yells turning over to see her girlfriend waking up. 

Hope then notices that Josie has a piece of car metal sticking into her with a lot of blood pouring out of her body. She also sees blood pouring out of her mouth. 

"Oh my god! Josie! Baby look at me!" Hope yells tears falling out. 

Josie groans turning her head too look at her. She slowly holds out her hand towards Hope. Hope takes it and interlaces their fingers. 

"What's going on back there! Is Josie okay?!" Klaus grunts.

"Oh god." Rebekah gasps at the sight of the brunette. 

The sound of sirens brings a small relief to them. They see multiple ambulances, a fire truck, and a bunch of cops pull onto the side and rush over to the car.

"Don't worry we are gonna get you all out." A cops says crouching beside Klaus's window. 

The firefighters start pulling them out one by one and the paramedics start helping. When Hope gets pulled out she look out to Josie's side of the car and sees two doctors crouching beside the car. 

When a firefighter begins to open the door, Hope hears Josie let out a scream which makes her get up and run over to the car. Klaus, Hayley, and Rebekah follow. 

They take in the sight of the piece of metal going through the door and into Josie. Which is why she screamed when they tried to open the door.

"Josie!" Hope yells crouching down beside the window. 

"H-h-ho-hope, g-get, m-m-me, o-out, of-of, h-here." Josie grunts out, tears falling out of her eyes.

"They gonna get you out okay. You're gonna be okay." Hope cries.

She gets pulled away by a paramedic and the four are told they have to take then to the hospital to get checked up on. Hope didn't want to go but when she almost passed out she didn't get a say.

\------

Hope was sitting on the a hospital bed in the E.R waiting for the doctor to come with the results. Rebekah was on the bed beside her with a doctor stitching her shoulder. Hayley was sitting beside her with a doctor checking her eye sight. Klaus was taken to the scanning room for a check up. 

It's been ten minutes since they got here and Hope was waiting for Josie to get rolled into the doors at any moment now.

As if they read her mind the two doors open and in comes Josie with Caroline following behind. Hayley called her explaining what happened before they got to the hospital. 

Hope doesn't have a chance to see the brunette since she was surrounded by a lot of surgeons and rolled into the trauma room. 

"Hope are you okay??" Caroline asked with worried and concern in her voice. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah. I just have a concussion. How's Josie??" Hope asks looking at the Blonde.

"They managed to cut the metal from the door so now they just have to take it out and see if it damaged anything inside of her." Caroline cries.

"They're taking her to surgery?" Hope whispers. Caroline nods and looks over at Hayley who is also crying and goes to hug the woman.

"I'm so sorry Caroline, it happened so quick. She's gonna be fine, she's been through a lot she'll get through this." Hayley says pulling away from the woman.

"I hope so." She whispers. Caroline looks around for Rebekah and spots her laying on the bed next to Hope's with a doctor stitching her up. Caroline quickly moves to her side.

"Rebekah are you okay?" Caroline asks examining her for any injuries beside the one on her shoulder. 

"Caroline." She clears her throat. "I'm fine just my should, but I'll be fine." 

Caroline releases a breathe of relief hugging the blonde. Rebekah holds her tightly before pulling away. 

"How's Josie?" She asks. Caroline explains the Josie situation. 

Over in the trauma room, Josie is crashing and a surgeon quickly gives her CPR and the other yells at someone for some blood bags.

Hope sees the entire thing and starts sobbing and panicking as well as Caroline. Rebekah holds Caroline and Hayley holds onto Hope. 

They see the woman run into the room with blood bags and they plug them into Josie which stabilizes her. She then sees them take her out of the other side of the room. She's worried and scared.

"Wait why's dad not back yet?" Hope asks looking at her mother. Hayley looks around the room seeing if he was in there but he's not.

"Im not sure sweetie." She says worried.

What the family didn't know was that Klaus is being examined by a neurosurgeon after they saw he was bleeding through his ears and his head.

"Okay. You are all good to go. You just need to take these pain meds if you get a headache. If it doesn't get any better then you come back immediately okay?" The doctor asks. Hope nods taking the bottle of pain meds he was holding.

"Out the doors, take a left, two rights, and through the double doors, then you'll be in the waiting room." The doctor says with a smile. 

Once Rebekah gets her release form from her doctor they head over to the waiting room, meeting Alaric, Lizzie, Mg, Madison, Jackie, Rafael, and the entire Mikaelson family.

Once the three girls take a seat, Caroline begins explaining Josie's situation and that they didn't know where they took Klaus.

\------

Hours later a doctor comes out of the double doors and heads their way. They all stand up quickly and prepare for the news. 

"So the surgery turned out well. It was tough to take the metal out without her bleeding out but we managed to do it. We lost her a couple of times but she's fine. There was no injuries in her organs. She'll perfectly fine, she only needs to rest and avoid any heavy damage on the injury. I gotta admit, she is one hell of a fighter." The lady surgeon says.

"Can we see her?" Lizzie asks.

"You will in a few minutes. They are taking her to her room and then you'll be able to see her." 

"Thank you so much." Hope sighs in relief.

"Have you heard anything about my husband?" Hayley asks.

"What's his name?" 

"Niklaus Mikaelson." 

"I'll go see what I can fine and I'll be right back with you." The surgeon says walking away.

Everyone finally relaxes and sit down to wait until they are told they can go see Josie.

It's about twenty minutes later when a doctor comes out and tell them they can go in but two at a time. Caroline and Alaric obviously go first. Then Lizzie and Mg, followed by Jackie and Madison. They keep spliting up until it's Hope and Hayley's turn.

After hesitating for a second, Hope opens the door and walks in along with Hayley. She sees Josie laying on the bed looking at them with a small smile.

Hope sits on the chair beside the bed and Hayley stands behind Hope.

"Hey." Josie whispers.

"Hi baby." Hope tears up at the sight of her drained girlfriend laying on the bed. 

Josie gently and slowly takes her hand. "Don't cry. I'm fine." 

Hope shakes her head. "You died. Multiple times actually." She cries.

"I know. Pretty cool isn't it." Josie smiles softly. It fades when she sees the glare coming from Hope. "I'm obviously joking." 

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Hope says looking down.

"Stop. It's not your fault. And this metal thing. Better me than you." Hope looks at her with confusion. Josie notices. "It would've hit you if I hadn't covered you." 

Hope starts crying hard and Josie tears up at the sight of her crying. She gently sqeezes Hope's hand as reassurance. Hope leans over to press a soft kiss on her lips. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

They talk until it's time for them to go and let Josie rest. They hesd back to the waiting room to see if they have any news on Klaus.

When they get their they see them crying. Hayley and Hope quickly walk over to them.

"What happened why are y'all crying?" Hayley asks worried and scared.

"Hayley-" Elijah stands up to look at the two. He clears his throat. "It's Klaus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops Again I'm sorry about the cliffhanger.
> 
> 😟what's wrong with Klaus???


	17. Talk about what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Hayley get the news about Klaus.... It's not what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Hayley-" Elijah stands up to look at the two. He clears his throat. "It's Klaus."

"What?? What's wrong with him?" Hayley starts panicking as well as Hope.

"The head of neurosurgeon said that he has a severe brain bleed. He'll die without surgery but there's chance that he'll live if he has it." Elijah explains.

"But he could still die with the surgery." Hayley states. Elijah nods slowly. 

Hayley starts to cry, letting out a shaky breath. She looks over at Hope who has been very silent. Hayley sees tears pouring out of her emotionless face. 

"He needs to have the surgery." Hope whispers. Everyone looks at her.

"Hope-" Kol says getting cut off immediately.

"No if there is any chance of my father surving with this surgery than he is having it! END OF STORY!" Hope yells, tears falling rapidly.

"He doesn't want to have the surgery." Kols says softly. 

Hope looks at him hurt. The news punching her in the stomach and taking the oxygen out of her body. Hayley lools at him the same way.

"He said he didn't want it since there is only a 15% chance of him surviving." Marcel adds.

Hope sits in a chair and stares ahead, crying silently. 

"How long does he have?" Hayley sniffles.

"Until tomorrow night. Rebekah is in there with him trying to get him to do the surgery." 

Hayley sighs heavily. "I want to see my husband." 

Elijah nods and starts leading her. Hope gets up and starts walking with them not saying anything. 

They make it to the room and hear Rebekah in there yelling at the man. Elijah opens the door making the room dead silent. Rebekah has tears running down her face and when Klaus sees his daughter and wife standing at the door he starts crying. The siblings leave the room to let the family talk. 

"Don't try and talk me into this surgery because I'm not taking it." Klaus says.

"Klaus stop being so damn-" Hayley groans in frustration. "Just take the damn surgery." She says.

"No. I'm not gonna because I'm going to die either way and I don't to die on a table with my head open." Klaus says seriously. "Please don't fight me on this. I want you both to support my decision." 

Hope huffs crossing her arms over her chest. "So what, you're just gonna give up. You're gonna leave us then what. You want us to support your choice to die. Sorry to disappoint but that's not happening." 

Hope walks out the room slamming the door. Klaus and Hayley look at each other tearfully and hold onto each others hand.

"Hayley-" 

"No. I don't support your choice but I'm still gonna be beside you through this even if it hurts me." Hayley looks him in the eyes. He nods with a small smile.

\------

Everyone is sitting in the waiting room waiting for Hayley to come out. They saw Hope run out of the hostpital and Elijah went after her. 

Caroline was bouncing her leg up and down anxiously. She looked at the people around her and remembered that Josie has no idea what's going on. 

She sees Rebekah resting her head on Marcel's chest and quickly gets up making her way to Josie's room. Rebekah sees her from the corner of her eye and gets up to follow her.

"Caroline." Rebekah says trying to get her attention. It worked because Caroline stopped in the middle of the hall but doesn't turn around. "Can we talk?"

"Talk about what?" Caroline looks down at the ground.

"Care, I'm so sor-" 

"No! You don't get to be sorry Bex. You were my bestfriend and you told me about your feelings for me then disappeared without saying anything or letting me say anything!" Caroline whisper shouts turning around and walking closer.

"You dropped a bomb on me and then left without telling me." She adds.

"I was scared okay. You were my bestfriend and I didn't want to lose you after telling you about my feelings. I knew you didn't feel the same way about me and I guess I didn't want to deal with the rejection. So I left." Rebekah says.

"With Marcel." Caroline sighs in disbelief.

"Caroline listen to me-" 

"No." She pauses. "You know I felt the same way. And that is why I am so angry with you for leaving." She whispers.

Rebekah looks at her speechless. She opens her mouth to say something doesn't get a chance to since Caroline is already inside Josie's room. She turns her head to see them.

She turns around and walks back to the waiting room with her head down.

Josie is sitting up in slowly in the bed and Caroline sits on the chair beside her. 

"Something's wrong. What is it?" Josie asks seeing her mothers expression.

"Josie. It's Klaus." She starts. Josie looks confused at her.

Caroline begins explaining the situation and Josie just stares at her with tears in her eyes. She feels the oxygen in her body leave with every word that her mom lets out. 

Josie starts sobbing the second that Caroline finishes talking. Caroline gets on the bed and holds her gently.

"No no no no no no. He can't- he can't die." She sobs holding her mom tightly as she sinks further into her. 

\--------

Hope is sitting by the side of the hospital crying. Elijah takes a seat next to her and pulls her into a hug.

"I can't lose my dad." Hope sobs. Elijah lets out a shaky breath, his own tears falling out of his eyes. 

"I can't live without my dad. How am I going to live without him?" She cries lifting her head to look at her uncle in the eyes.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you have a wonderful family and an amazing girlfriend who loves you so much. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. As a family." He whispers. 

"She doesn't know. Josie. She doesn't know." Hope whispers.

"I'm sure they'll tell her soon. I think she is going to break as well. You know she sees him as a second father?" Elijah smiles gently.

Hope shakes her head looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"She told me the day we took her. She said that she sees him as a second father and that the only thing she wants to do is make you happy and make him proud." 

Hope tears up again. "She didn't tell me." 

"I'm sure she would've soon." 

Hope rest back against her uncle and he holds her tightly. They sit there looking at the sun starting to rise. Hope was a bit surprised that it was already morning and she didn't know from being stuck inside the hospital.

"You ready to go back in?" Elijah whispers.

Hope shakes her head. "Not yet." She whispers not wanting to go back to the horrible reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm sorry... Again.


	18. Thought you stood me up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie pays a visit to Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After about and half an hour later, Hope and Elijah make their way back inside to the waiting room. 

They see everyone there except Lizzie, Mg, Kol, and Davina. Caroline is sitting in the chair by the wall with Hayley sitting next to her, resting her head on her shoulder asleep. Alaric is whispering with Marcel. Jackie and Madison are also asleep and Rebekah is sitting in a chair staring at a sleeping Caroline with gentle eyes. 

Hope tells Elijah that she is going to see Josie. He nods and sits in the empty chair by Marcel right as Kol, Davina, Lizzie, and Mg walk in with coffee cups in there hands. 

Lizzie goes around waking and handing everyone a cup of coffee. 

"Where's Hope?" Hayley asks Elijah.

"She went to see Josie." He says. Hayley nods and drinks her coffee. 

The waiting room is so quiet and everyone is just staring at each other like they were having some type of silent conversation. 

"I'm going to go get some air." Hayley says getting up and walking away.

\------

Hope looks through the window or Josie's room and sees her looking out the window outside. Hope then opens the door and walks in making Josie turn to her. 

Josie doesn't say anything while her girlfriend goes to lay beside her. Hope rests her head on Josie's shoulder and begins to cry. Josie holds onto her tightly, her vison getting blurry from her own tears.

"Don't ever leave me." Hope sobs. Josie holds on tighter.

Josie shakes her head. "Never." She whispers, her voice raspy. 

Hope lifts her head to look at her and Josie cups her face wiping the tears away.

"Well get through this. No matter how long it takes, how hard and difficult it is, we are going to get through this together. I'm not leaving your side no matter what." Josie says looking into her eyes.

Hope lesns down and connects their lips in for a soft kiss. She pulls back after a minute and looks at Josie very carefully, wondering how she got so lucky. 

"My uncle Elijah told me about y'alls conversation the day they took you out. He said that you told him about how you see my dad as a second dad to you and that you want to make him proud." Hope says softly. Josie nods.

"Yeah. I do. I've grown very fond of him to that point and jusbe started to love him like a father. I see how much he expects from me and well I want to make him proud by being everything he's ever wanted for you." She whispers pulling a strand of hair behind Hope's ear.

Hope gives her the softest smile Josie has ever seen and begins to caress her face gently with her finger.

"I love you so much." Hope whispers. Josie flashes her a smile.

"I love you too." 

Hope lays back down after giving her a peck on the lips and goes to sleep in the arms of her loving girlfriend.

\-------

Later that day everyone left to go get cleaned and changed except Lizzie, Mg, Kol, and Davina who went that morning. Josie got her doctor to take her over to Klaus's room so she could see him. 

They make it to his room and her doctor opens the door and wheels Josie into the room leaving her beside his bed.

"Hey kid." Klaus smiles gently.

"Hey." Josie whispers looking at the man who looks drained.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asks

Josie shakes her head. "I'm not the one that matters right now." She pauses to take a deep breathe. 

"Josie-"

"No. You're seriously not taking this surgery? Seriously. Klaus, I know you're scared to die on that table. Believe me I know because I literally died on it about ten times and I lived because I fought to live. Yeah you might not live even if you fight but at leaste you die trying to live." She pauses. She starts tearing up.

"You have a 15% chance to live. To continue to be the amazing father and person that you are. To walk your daughter down the aisle on her wedding day, whenever that day comes. To be there for me when things get hard and I don't know what to do. I need you there and so does your family." Josie says her voice cracking and tears falling down her eyes. Klaus cries silently staring at her without saying a word. 

They get interrupted by a knock on the door. Josie's doctor walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Josie's we need to get your vitals and run the rest of the tests." The lady informs. Josie nods.

"Listen I'm gonna come back later and we are gonna continue this okay?" Josie states seriously not leaving any room for an arguement. 

The doctor leads Josie out of the room and they bump into Hope and Hayley.

"Josie, hi." Hayley greets. 

"Hey. We were just leaving." Josie says. 

"Everything okay? Where you going?" Hope asks concered. 

"Everything's fine. They're just gonna run a few tests on me." Josie says then puckers her lips so Hope would give her a kiss. Josie's doctor smiles at them.

"Okay." She giggles leaning down to give her a sweet kiss. "Love you." 

"Love you too." She says as they take her away.

Hope and Hayley make their way inside the room and talk to Klaus for a little while. 

\------

That night Josie makes her way back into Klaus's room since it's past visiting hours. He smiles as she makes her way in. 

"Thought you stood me up." He chuckles.

"No. They just took more tests then I thought." She replies. 

"Josie." 

"Hmmm?" 

"Can you do me a huge favor?" He asks. Josie looks confused but accepts. "I want your help to write a song for Hope. I not gonna make it tonight." He resquests.

Josie tears up for the second time that day. "Okay, sure." She sniffles pulling out a paper from the side table. 

He begins talking and Josie immediately starts writing it into a song. She asks him a few questions so she could add them to the song. It takes them about fourty minutes to write it.

"Okay. I just need to make the music but that won't be hard." She says wiping the tears off her face. 

"Thank you so much. And Josie promise me you'll take care of them. I know it's a lot to ask but-" 

"I know. I promise. You have my word." She cries.

She grabs a hold of his hand as soon as he takes his last breathe. Josie begins to sob uncontrollably and stands up to lay her head on his body. 

Her doctor is standing by the door and hurries over to help her stand after watching her struggle. 

The head of neurosurgeon walks in after seeing the whole thing.

"Josie." He says gently trying to get her off. She looks at him while still sobbing.

"There's something that he wanted you to know." 

Josie looks confused and he begins to tell her what it was. Hearing the news Josie falls and just sobs making it hard for her to breathe.

They pull Josie back onto her chair and the two doctors begin to make their way to the waiting room.

Everyone waiting stand up and immediately see Josie crying. They then look over at the doctors and see their sad expressions. That's when they know and Hope runs over and cries on Josie. All that's heard in the room is Hayley's screams and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..... You can hate me now. 
> 
> Y'all best believe that I cried while writing this.😔


	19. Give her time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outcome of their heavy loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It's been two weeks since Klaus's death and Josie doesn't know what to do anymore. She got out of the hospital three days after his death and ever since she has been going to the Mikaelson's house everyday. She would sleep there sometimes. 

Hope and Hayley haven't got out of the house since. They won't even leave the room unless it's to go to the bathroom. Not even to eat, Josie or another Mikaelson would have to leave a tray of food outside the door.

Josie sometimes just sits by Hope's door since she doesn't let her go in. She doesn't want to talk to her, she doesn't want to touch her, hell she doesn't even want to see her. 

Josie understands it though. Her father died and if Josie was in her position the she'd probably be doing the same. She's not gonna give up on her though. On them. She made a promise. A promise to Klaus and it's one she intends to keep.

Right now she is sitting at the dinner table with the Mikaelson family. Rebekah and Freya are making food. Keelin is setting up the table while Davina makes a tray for Hope and Hayley. The guys are talking about some random stuff and Josie is sitting with Nik on her lap. 

They hear a door open and see Hayley walk out, everyone immediately looks at her. Nobody says a thing as they watch her sit in a chair.

"I'm tired of being in that room. I'm tired of making it seen like my life is over when it's not. I have to move on, I need to but I'm gonna need y'alls help." Hayley whispers looking at everyone in the room.

"Whatever you need. We're not going anywhere." Josie puts her hand on top of her's and give is a reasuring squeeze. Hayley gives her a small smile.

"Has she came out?" Hayley asks.

Josie shakes her head looking down at the table with a sad expression. Hayley gives her hand a squeeze.

"Give her time." Josie nods.

Rebekah puts a plate of food infront of everyone and they begin eating in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Hayley starts a conversation and they go from there.

\--------

Later that day they are all spread out in the living room watching a comedy movie when Josie gets up to go pick Hope's tray up. 

She was on her way to go upstairs when she sees Hope walking down with her tray. They both stop and their eyes lock on each other. Coming out of her trance, Hope quickly walks down and goes to the kitchen to put her tray up.

She comes back and goes upstairs but gets stopped by a soft hand grabbing her arm. She looks down at the hand and turns around. 

"Sorry." Josie whispers pulling her hand away. Hope continues to walk upstairs.

"Hope." 

Hope stops to look at Josie who is at the bottom of the stairs. She goes down to stand in front of her with and emotionless face.

"Talk to me. Please." Hope shakes her head slightly before turning to go back up the stairs. 

Josie grabs her arm once again only this time she reacts. Hope turns around and harshly pushes her away making her stumble back and against the side table by the wall. 

Josie groans feeling her injury open from hitting the table. Hope looks at her with guilt and regret. She looked scared. 

"Go home Josie. You're not needed here." She says.

Josie looks at her with a hurt expression while she leans on the wall. "Are you breaking up with me?" Her voice cracks.

There's a moment of silence. A moment of hesitation. 

"Yes." Hope says walking back up the stairs without sparing a glance.

The Mikaelsons who were standing aside watching the entire thing walk over to help Josie after seeing blood soak her shirt. 

Josie doesn't move though. She slides down the wall leaving a trail of blood on the wall and letting it fill the floor. She tunes everything and everyone out, looking at the stairs with tears in her eyes. 

She feels a pair of strong arms pick her up off the floor and she turns to see but blacks out immediately. 

About an hour later Hope comes back down and sees Davina and Keelin scrubbing blood off the floor and wall. 

"That's a lot of blood." She says causing the two women to turn and look at her. "Who's is it."

They look at her with a sad expression before turning to look at the couch. Hope follows their gaze and she sees Nik sitting beside Josie who is laying on the couch with her shirt pulled up and a white cloth on her side.

She tears up and walks over to the brunette. 

"I did this?" She breathes out. 

"She's fine Hope. It was an accident." Keelin reassures. Hope gently strokes the girls face. 

She didn't want to break up with her, she only did it because she thought it was the right thing to do. She's in no postion to be a girlfriend to her and believes that Josie deserves someone better.

Hope notices Hope stir so she quickly gets up and rushes upstairs not wanting to face the brunette.

"Owy." Josie pouts looking at her injury. She looks up and sees Nik smiling sweetly at her. 

"Hey there buddy." 

"Hi Josie." He says. Keelin and Davina walk over to her. 

"About time you woke up. I was getting tired of babysitting." Davina smirks. Josie chuckles.

"Well you don't have to babysit me anymore." She grunts sitting up. The two women give her a confused expression. 

"I'm going home. She doesn't want me here, for god sakes she broke up with me to get rid of me. Look I'm not giving up, I'm still coming over everyday and check up on them. Spend some time with y'all and Hayley. And I'm not done fighting for her but I can't do anything if she won't even look at me." Josie explains getting up. 

"Josie you don't-" "no. Davina it's what she wants. Listen don't tell them but I made a promise to Klaus before he died. I promised him I'd take care of them for him." She pauses to clear her throat. "I'm not breaking that promise. Ever." She wipes her tears quickly.

Josie hasn't cried since the night of his death. She's been holding it in because she has to be strong for Hope and Hayley. It's breaking her in the inside but she doesn't want them to see her weak when they need her. So she keeps it in as long as she can. 

"Thank you for everything. Tell Hayley I'll come back tomorrow." Josie says grabbing her things.

"Josie-" They both say but Josie is already out the door.

She sits in her car for about half an hour not having the guts to drive away. She hasn't even told them what the doctor said to her at the hospital. She wants to but they never gave her a chance and it's killing her because they don't know. 

She pulls out of the driveway and heads home with a heavy broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously didn't mean to do that.😬
> 
> Forgive me.


	20. It's okay to let go you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hayley have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Josie currently waiting tables at Joe's. It's been three days since Hope broke up with her and she hasn't returned to their house since. She said she was but she just couldn't so she stuck with calling Hayley five times a day everyday to ask about how they were doing and if they needed anything. 

So she spents her days at Joe's singing or waiting tables. She needed the distraction from reality. Everyone kept asking her if she was fine everyday and she'd always give them the same answer. That she was fine. Nobody believed her but they decided to stop asking knowing the girl wasn't going to change answers. 

She finishes work early and decides to take the rest of the day to be alone, not wanted to have to talk to people or see anyone right now. 

Lizzie was worried about her sisiter. She tried talking to her but Josie just wouldn't put out. She'd always find and excuse to leave or avoid the conversation. She hated seeing her sister like this so she decided to go to the one place she could. 

That leaves her standing infront of a gray door waiting for it to open. When it does it reveals Rebekah on the other side. 

"Hey Lizzie. What brings you here?" She asks letting the girl walk in. 

"I'm worried about Josie. She won't talk to any of us so I came here. I figured she'd talk to one of you." Lizzie said sadly. 

"She hasn't came since three days ago." Rebekah says confused.

"What? She says she come here everyday. So if she doesn't come here where does she go?" 

"I think I might know." Hayley says walking out of the kitchen.

"Really??" Hayley nods. 

"I'll go talk to her. You can wait here if you want." She says grabbing her keys and walking out of the door.

Rebekah takes Lizzie to the living room where Nik is playing. Lizzie smiles at him and rememebrs all the stories Josie td her about him. She sits on the floor and begins to play with him when she sees Hope walking down the stairs.

"Lizzie?? What are you doing here?" Hope asks walking over to the blonde.

"I thought Josie was here since she has been telling me it's where she has been coming for the past three days. Apperently not. Your mom went to go talk to her since she knows where she is. I'm just waiting." 

Hope looks at her with a sad expression on her face. Lizzie pats the spot next to her and Hope moves to sit.

"Why did you break up with her?" 

Hope sighs keeping her eyes on the ground. "I don't know. I was being stupid. I just feel like she deserves someone better than me." 

"You still don't get it do you? Josie doesn't want anyone better. She wants you, flaws and all. She's going through who knows what but she's avoiding it because she wants to be strong for you right now." Lizzie smiles at her.

"What do you mean avoiding it?" 

"I don't know. There's something that keeps her up at night. And did you know she hasn't cried over your dad since that night. It's obvious she wants to but avoids doing it." 

"I didn't know. I haven't really been an angle to her. I told her she wasn't needed here when it isn't true. I need her now more than ever." Hope tears up. 

Lizzie pulls the shorter girl into a tight side hug, letting her cry on her shoulder. Hope cries wishing she was in Josie's arms right now. 

\------

Josie is sitting on the dock where Klaus had given her his blessing. She was silently crying, not being able to hold the tears back. 

"I don't know what to do now. I need you. I can't do this on my own, not like this. Why did you have to go?" Josie says looking at the sky.

She grabs a few rocks and starts throwing them in the water. Still feeling the tears falling down her cheeks she wipes them away and tries to compose herself.

"It's okay to let go you know?" A soft voice says behind her. 

Josie turns around to see Hayley standing behind her. Josie turns back around as Hayley sits beside her and that's when Josie breaks. The tears falling uncontrollably. Worst than the day that Klaus died.

Hayley hugs her tightly and Josie just sobs, holding onto Hayley tightly.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Josie chokes out. 

"Shhhh. Let it out. Let go for once." Hayley whispers, stroking her hair and Josie does. She sobs to the point where her lungs beg for air. 

She cries until there's no more tears left to cry. When she does, she pulls away from Hayley to look at her. 

"Thank you." Josie whispers voice still cracking.

"It's what I'm here for." 

After a few moments of silence and Josie composes herself Hayley speaks up.

"What's got you so messed up?" She asks softly.

Josie lets out a shaky sigh. "Everything. Hope breaking up with me. Klaus." She pauses. "I promised him that I'd take care of you both right before he died."

Hayley gives her a sad smile. "I appreciate it Josie, but it's not your responsibility."

"I know. But it's like I have to, I want to. For him. You. For Hope." She whispers the last part.

"Hayley. There's something you need to know. But promise me that you won't tell Hope. I want to tell her. I'm going to. With your help." Josie says.

Hayley nods and Josie tells her everything about that night in his room. Then she tell her what the doctor said and Hayley breaks down once again.

She quickly pulls Josie into a tight hug and starts whispering in her ear. Josie just holds her, gently stroking her back with a small smile.

"I need your help." She informs. 

She begins explaining her plan as Hayley listens attentively and closely. 

They stay there for a few minutes before going back to the car. Hayley drives her to the house but Josie doesn't want to go in just yet. She's not ready to. Hayley understands and hugs her goodbye giving her a small kiss on her head. Josie gets in Lizzie's car and waits.

Hayley walks into the house causing the two girls on the floor to get up. 

"She's in your car." Hayley says.

"Is she okay?" Lizzie asks. 

She nods with a small smile. "Yeah, she just needed a release. You were right. She has a lot on her shoulders but I talked to her and she should be a little better." 

Lizzie sighs in relief "thank you so much Hayley." 

"Anytime." She says as Lizzie walks out and leaves.

"She didn't want to come in?" Hope asks hurt.

Shaking her head Hayley says "no. But she's not mad. She understands why you broke up with her. She's just having a hard time with it." 

Hope sighs defeated and falls back on the couch. Hayley moves to sit beside her and pulls her into a comforting hug. The two soon fall asleep in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say to y'all anymore... I'm sorry. I'm just sorry.
> 
> I hope yall forgive me for making yall emotional.


	21. Even Though I'm Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie tells Hope what the doctor said about Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next day was a rainy day. Josie didn't really enjoy rainy days because they usually make her feel depressed but today she just enjoys it. She puts on some gray sweats and a black long sleeve shirt with her white shoes. 

And again just like every other day she is going to be spending the day at Joe's. It's becoming a routine honestly.

Joe was worried about her because she has never wanted to work this much but Lizzie reassured him that she was fine. Josie didn't really want to work, it was just the only way to distract herself from thinking about anything. 

"Hey Joe." She says walking into the restaurant.

"Hey kiddo." 

"I'm gonna sing today. A lot. If that's fine." She puts her stuff inside her guitar case and puts it in the corner of the stage.

"That's fine really. We could the relaxing music today." He says looking outside.

Josie nods and goes up stage to get the stuff ready. Her friends are suppose to be coming to spend the say with her. So she is gonna sing one song to pass time until they get here.

Yesterday she told Hayley of a plan to get Hope to come to Joe's so that she could get to talk to her even if Hope didn't want to talk to her. She just has to wait for Hayley to text her telling her she's on her way. Josie really is hoping that she convinces Hope to come.

Her friends and her mom get to Joe's when she was half way through her song. They wave at her and go sit at the little bar to sit with Joe. She finishes her song and goes to greet them.

"Hey Jo. How are you feeling?" Madison pulls her into a tight warm hug.

"Hey Madi. I'm fine really. Just tired and mentally exhausted." Josie mumbles burying her head in the crook of her neck. Madison rubs her back soothingly, her heart breaking for her bestfriend.

After a minute they pull away and Josie greets everyone else, giving her mom a tight hug at the end.

Caroline strokes her hair moving them from side to side softly hoping to sooth her daughter. Caroline has been going to the Mikaelson house in Josie's place since the brunette didn't leave the restaurant. It was the least she could do for her daughter and for Hayley and Hope. 

"How are they?" Josie whispers.

"They are- they're doing better. Hayley misses you. She wants to see you but she knows how you're feeling. And she told me to tell you that she has almost convinced Hope to come. She needs a little more time." Her mom informs. Josie nods and pulls away. 

"Okay." 

\-------

The Mikaelson family are spread out on the couches and the floor watching a movie. Hope and Hayley are snuggled up together. Hayley stroking Hope's hair who is laid on her lap.

"I'm hungry. We should go out and eat something." Hayley suggests.

"I'm feeling up for some Joe's." Kol says. Everyone but Hope agrees.

"How about you sweetie? You should really get something to eat. Maybe get some fresh air." Hayley says sweetly.

"Okay. Sure. After the movie?" She asks. Hayley nods and they turn back to the tv. 

Hayley looks over to Rebekah who is already looking at her. She gives her a firm nod and Rebekah pulls her phone out to text Josie. She then gives Hayley a thumbs up telling her it's done. 

After the movie they get ready to go. Hope puts on some jeans and a rain jacket. Hayley grabs her umbrella and they leave the house. 

When they get to Joe's, they pick a booth in the back of the place. Kol, Davina, and Marcel sit in a booth and Elijah, Rebekah, Hope, and Hayley sit in the one side them. Making it perfect for Hope to be able to see the stage.

\------

When Josie sees she Mikaleson's she makes sure that they don't see her so she hides behind the stage until Mg tells her it's ready. 

When he does she walks up stage and sits down on the stool infront of the mic. She taps the mic to see if it's on and that gets everyone's attention. Even the Mikaelson's. Josie feels Hope staring at her but she makes sure not to look at them just yet because then she'll chicken out. 

She clears her throat before speaking. "Hello everyone. Um I don't usually like rainy days but today it just fits my mood." She chuckles lightly. "I have some things that I need to say to someone. That someone being Hope Mikaelson." She says.

Hope looks at her family in confusion but they just give her a small guilty smile. She looks back up at the stage to see Josie. 

"Hope. Listen I understand why you broke up with me. I'm not mad about it, I couldn't be even if I wanted. But um, I'm not giving up on us. I made you a promise before we started dating and I intend to keep my promise." She pauses to look up at Hope. 

"I made a promise to your dad too." Hope tears up. "Right before he died he asked if I could promise him something and I did. I promised him that I'd be there for you and Hayley. That I'd look out for yall and take care of yall. I haven't really been living up to my promise but I'm going to start now." She takes a deep breathe.

"The morning of his last day, I went to his room. He wanted to write a song with me for you. I said yes. Here it is." Hope lets silent tears fall whole Josie gets her guitar out. 

Josje begins to strum and Mg starts playing the drums slightly. 

"Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?  
Keep me safe 'cause there's monsters right outside  
Daddy, please don't go, I don't wanna be alone  
'Cause the second that you're gone they're gonna know  
Before he went to bed he grabbed my hand and said

Just 'cause I'm leavin'  
It don't mean that I won't be right by your side  
When you need me  
And you can't see me in the middle of the night  
Just close your eyes and say a prayer  
It's okay, I know you're scared when I'm not here  
But I'll always be right there  
Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere

Dad, we'll be late, and Uncle Kol don't like to wait  
He's got a big old plane that's gonna take me far away-"

Josie's voice begins to crack during the next part of the song. It's that part she wrote in her point of view. 

"I know I act tough, but there's a churnin' in my gut  
'Cause I just can't call you up when things get rough  
Before I left, he hugged my neck and said-"

She looks up at Hope.

"Just 'cause you're leavin'  
It don't mean that I won't be right by your side  
When you need me  
And you can't see me in the middle of the night  
Just close your eyes and say a prayer  
It's okay, I know you're scared, I might be here  
But I'll always be right there  
Even though you're leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere

Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?  
I never thought I'd see the day I had to say goodbye  
Daddy, please don't go, I can't do this on my own  
There's no way that I can walk this road alone  
Well, daddy grabbed my hand and said

Just 'cause I'm leavin'  
It don't mean that I won't be right by your side  
When you need me  
And you can't see me in the middle of the night  
Just close your eyes and say a prayer  
It's okay, girl, I ain't scared  
I won't be here, but I'll always be right there  
Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere  
I ain't goin' nowhere"

She strums the last chord and takes a deep breathe. She gets up to put her guitar in her case before sitting back down on the stage and looks at Hope who has tears pouring out of her eyes.

"There's something you need to know. I've been trying to tell you but I never got the chance. I told your mom yesterday but I made her promise that she wouldn't tell you because I need to." Josie takes about two minutes trying to find a way to put this. 

"After your father died, his doctor came in and told me something that your dad wanted me to know and I it's something you also need to know." She takes a deep breath. "He told me that Klaus did the surgery after I talked to him. Apparently Klaus told him that I talked him into it." 

"But uh- It didn't work. There was to much damage. They said that he was fighting for his life in there. He just lost the fight." Josie chokes out. 

Hope starts crying and Josie couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her guitar case and ran out of the building not caring about the heavy rain. 

Hope sees her and rushes out behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma sucker for country music guys lol. 
> 
> Anyways looks like yall gonna have to wait for their talk😗 sorry.
> 
> So Imma be updating once a day because I'm writing two other stories that'll come out when this on is done:))) 
> 
> Hehehehehehheh yall aren't getting rid of me🙂


	22. I'm keeping this hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for.
> 
> Enjoy!

Josie storms to her car not paying attention to the fact that her clothes are getting drenched. She opens the back of her car and throws her guitar case in it. She pauses to take a breath but ends up crying. She presses her back against the car and slides down defeated.

She puts her arms on her knees and drops her head, trying to breath. She jumps when she feels a hand on her arm. Slowly she lifts her head and meets the blue eyes she missed much. 

Hope takes one look at the brunette and pulls her into a tight hug causing Josie unfold her legs and lean back on the car while she wraps her arms around the shorter girl.

They cry into each others arms and hold on to each other like their life depended on it. After a few minutes Hope pulls away and cups Josie's wet face in her hands.

"You convinced him to do the surgery." Hope says. "You did the one thing none of us could. I don't know how to repay you for that. He did it for you and I'm more at ease knowing that he didn't give up. So Thank you." She sniffles.

Josie shakes her head "he didn't do it for me. He did it for you and Hayley. I just told him on all the stuff he would miss out on if he didn't at least fight to stay alive. You don't need to repay me for anything Hope. I love you and I love your family. I wanted him to fight to stay with yall." She says loudly enough for Hope to hear over the rain. 

Hope looks at her in awe and slowly pulls her into a sweet soft kiss. Josie grabs her hips and moves her to sit on her lap without breaking the kiss. The kiss they're sharing under the heavy rain is full of love and speaks louder than either girl ever could. 

The two girls pull away for air but keep their foreheads pressed against each other. 

"I love you. I'm so sorry for how I treated you after his death. I'm so so sorry baby." Hope cries

"Hey. I understand why you did it. I'm not gonna lie it hurt me that you did that but I don't blame you. I was scared of losing you because I kept feeling you slip away and I really wanted to see and talk to you so I wouldn't feel like that. I was being selfish, I mean I was thinking about that when you just lost your dad. What does that say about me?" Josie says.

"That says just how much you love me Jo. That's not selfish. And I gotta admit I was slipping away and I'm really sorry I didn't talk to you. I just didn't want you to see me like that. Broken. Torn. Lost." Hope confesses.

"I dont care. It's what I want Hope. It's what I signed up for. To see every part of you, in and out. Don't hide from me anymore. Don't shut me out, please." 

"I won't. No more running, no more hiding. I don't want to be away from you anymore baby." Hope whispers leaning down. 

Josie meets her halfway and they are pulled into another kiss. After they pull away they stay in the embrace for a while. 

"Can we go home?" Hope says still not moving. Josie nods.

Hope gets up and then helps Josie up. They get in the car and drive to Josie's house. Hope texts her mom and Josie's mom telling them that they left and are going to be at Josie's house. 

\---------

Josie jumps into bed and under the covers in her gray sweats and a long white sleeve shirt. She watches with a smile as Hope looks through her closest for some clothes. She pouts when she sees Hope walk into the bathroom to change. 

Hope walks out in some black sweats with a gray hoodie that is long on her. Josie smiles at how cute she looks as she walks over and gets under the covers. 

"I'm keeping this hoodie." Hope states firmly. 

Josie chuckles "okay babe. Now what do you want to watch?" She asks grabbing the remote and pulling up netflix. 

They were in a comfortable place. The room is dark and the heater is on. Plus they are cuddling up to each other making it extra comfortable. 

"How about we watch The Maze Runner." Hope suggest. 

"Okay. I see you ms. Runner." Josie chuckles putting on the movie. 

Hope lays her head on the brunette's chest and wraps her arm around her waist, tangling their legs together. Josie runs her hand through her hair making Hope sigh in content. She really missed this. 

Halfway through the movie Hope starts running her fingers over where Josie's injury is. She lifts the shirt and soflty traces the huge scar that goes from under her ribs and almost reaches her hip. 

She silently cries remembering what happened the day she broke up with her. Josie looks down hearing the sniffles.

"Hey, you okay?" Josie says concerned.

"I really didn't mean to push you that day. I hate myself for it. I don't know what came over me." She cries.

Josie makes Hope look at her by putting a finger under her chin. "Listen to me, it was an accident. Okay, don't blame yourself for that. I'm fine. It just opened my stitches. It was nothing bad."

Hope nods burying her face into the brunette. Josie holds her tightly as reassurance. They stay like that for a few minutes.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Hope asks lifting her head up to look at Josie.

"Oh I got get my wisdom teeth pulled out." Josie says.

"I'm gonna love to see that." Hope giggles.

Josie scoffs with a smile. "You are so gonna take advantage of high me aren't you?" 

Hope gives her a goofy grin making the brunette laugh. 

"You'll be fine." 

"If embarrassing myself is fine, then yeah I will be." She smiles.

"Oh come on it's funny and cute." Hope giggles.

Josie just puts her hands on her face to hide her slight blush and embaressment. Hope pulls them away and leans down so they are only inches apart. Josie stares at her with love and admiration.

Hope closes the distance slowly and softly, enjoying the moment. The kiss is slow and passionate. 

Hope pulls away after a while and slumps back down on the girls chest so they can finish the movie. 

Although Hope doesn't get to finish it because she falls asleep a while later and Josie just holds her sweetly. She sighs in content because everything is okay. It's actually better than okay. They are gonna be fine. And she is more than happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hosie rain kiss! 
> 
> Am I forgiven now?? :)


	23. Ok Josie, try not to talk to much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gets her wisdom teeth pulled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They are currently in a room waiting for Josie to come back from getting her wisdom teeth pulled out. Josie wasn't very happy about it happening but she had to and well, her mom kind of dragged her there. 

Josie didn't want many people to go so only Caroline, Lizzie, Hope, and Rebekah went. 

Caroline and Rebekah still haven't had a proper conversation after the hospital. It's not that they didn't want to talk about it, it's that they didn't know what to say to each other. But they still manage to talk about other things so they are okay with that.

The door to the room opens and in comes Josie in a bed being pulled in. She looks like she is sleeping but she's not. 

"Heyyyy!" Josie says loudly. 

Lizzie snorts at this, knowing thos was going to be her favorite day of all. Hope chuckles grabbing her hand. 

"You have weally soft hands." She adds talking like no one could hear her.

"Okay sweetie, you're talking a little to loud." Caroline giggles. 

"Weally?!" Josie asks. Rebekah lets out a laugh not being able to hold it in.

The nurse walks in the room with an ice pack and hands it over to Josie. Josie grabs it and looks at it like it's her first time seeing one of them.

"So she is going to need to put that on her cheeks to ease the pain for a little and every night and morning for the next two days, the gauze in her mouth need to get changed. As for eating we will give you a list of what she can and cannot eat." The nurse instructs.

They all nod and watch as Josie touches her puffy cheek with gauze. She makes a pained expression and Hope chuckles knowing it hurt. 

The nurse brings over a wheel chair so they could take her home. Rebekah and the nurse help put her in it since she can't really walk. 

"Oooo, a wheely!" Josie says loudly. 

"Okay Josie, try not to talk to much." The nurse chuckles. She walks away to get the papers for her release and the list of food.

"The nuwse said I can't talk but I'm still going to do it because I'm a wule bweaker." Josie whispers. 

"Okay rule breaker, let's get you to the car." The nurse says pushing the wheel chair out and follows Caroline to the car. 

Hope amd Lizzie both sit in the back and Rebekah takes the front. Caroline and the nurse help Josie into the car. 

When they are all seated and buckled up Caroline pulls out. 

"Oh my gowddd!!! Thewe awe 4 twees wight thewe!" Josie exclaims pointing out of the window.

"Yes baby, those are trees. And there's a lot more of them." Hope says giving her hand a squeeze

"That's so cool!" 

"Josie, do you want a smoothie or just a regualr drink?" Rebekah asks.

Josie pretends to think about it for a second. "I want a smoothie. With gummies!" 

"Sorry baby, but can't eat gummies right now." Hope says. 

Josie immediately looks at her and her eyes begin to tear up. She starts crying a minute of just looking at Hope and processing what she just said.

"Awwe baby don't cry." Hope says grabbing her hand and gently caresses it trying to soothe her.

"But I can't have gummies. I want gummies." Josie cries lowering her head. Lizzie is really trying to hold her laugh in but she really can't with her sister crying over gummies.

"Hey Jo, did you know that I saw this kid throw gummies on the street for fun. Like he just threw them there and didn't eat them." Lizzie says.

Josie's eyes grow wide and she begins to sob. Lizzie laughs so hard she has to grab her stomach.

"Why- why would he thwo dem on the gwound. Those poow gummies. Wewe they gummy beaws or woms?" Josie cries.

"Oh sissy they were those poor gummy bears. Those poor things are dead." The blonde laughs.

Hope slaps her arm for making Josie cry more and Lizzie stops laughing and just rubs her arm from the sting, glaring at her

"Don't worry Josie, they aren't real bears." Rebekah says turning around to look at her.

"Yes they awe!" Josie yells.

Rebekah gets taken aback at her reaction. Caroline sees it and snorts a laugh causing Rebekah to glare at her in a playful way.

They pull into Jamba Jucie. Rebekah and Caroline go get the smoothies, leaving the girls in the car. 

"Awe you my giwlfwiend?" Josie asks looking at Hope.

"Yes, I am." Hope giggles.

"You awe weally pwetty." She pauses. "Why did you chose me to be you'we giwlfwiend out of evewyone in the entiwe wowld?" She asks speading her arms to gesture the world.

"Becaue I love you. And only you." Hope smiles.

"Gag me!" Lizzie huffs.

"I wove you too." Josie places her head on Hope's shoulder but immediatly regrets it because of the pain in her cheeks.

"Owiii!" She yells. 

"Awww baby, did it hurt?" Hope asks. Josie looks at her with puppy eyes and pokes at her cheeks nodding.

Hope leans in to press a soft kiss on the swollen cheek causing Josie to blush a little. She turns away embarrassed. Hope chuckles as the two adults get in the car. 

"Smoothies!" Rebekah says closing the car door.

\-------

They arrive to the house and help Josie go to her room slowly. They put her on the bed and close the currtains making the room dark so she could sleep if she wanted. More like when she can. 

Everyone leaves except Hope who stays with her and helps pull the covers up. She gets in after and sits so she could look at her. They has to put double pillows behind her so she wouldn't choke on her spit due to the gauze.

"I can't fweel my tongue." Josie tears up and looks at Hope. "Did they take my tongue?" Jsoie cries. 

"No baby. You still have your tongue." Hope chuckles.

"No I don't. I can't fweel it. They took my tongue!" She sobs. Hope quickly runs to the bathroom and grabs a mirror. 

"Here look." She says putting the mirror to her mouth. "You still have your pretty and sweet tongue babe." 

Josie looks at it with teary eyes and nods slightly. Hope pulls the mirror away and puts it on the side table. She turns around to see Josie poking at her cheeks.

"Do they hurt?" Hope asks. Josie nods looking at her with tears in her eyes. Hope moves to slightly wipe them away. "I think the anesthesia is wearing off and it's gonna hurt but you're gonna be sleepy so you won't feel it much because you'll be asleep." 

Hope grabs the gauze pack from the table and moves to take Josie's out of her mouth.

"No! Don't it huwts!" Josie whines. 

"Baby, you need to let me change your gauze or you'll get an infection." Hope says but Josie doesn't listen.

Hope is quick to straddle Josie's hips so she wouldn't move. It works because Josie stopped moving and is now staring at her. 

Hope slowly goes to pull the gauze out of her mouth and is surprised when Josie lets her. She gently takes it out and puts the other in softly and she repeats the same for the other side. 

When she is done she looks at Josie who is still looking at her. 

"Will you mawy me?" Josie asks. Hope looks at her with wide eyes. 

"I would love to but don't you think it's a little early right. I mean we just got back together and well things are just now going to how they used to be." Hope says forgetting that Josie probably won't even remember. "But I will marry you in the future if you still want." 

Josie gives her a very happy tiring look and wraps her arms around her waist. Hope gently returns the gesture, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

The hug takes longer than she thought and beefore she could pull back she hears a soft snore coming from the brunette. She chuckles and puts the bloody gauze on the side table before turning them over so she could lay down instead of being on top of her.

When she puts them into a comfortable position, she can get a clear view of the brunette's face and can't help but think about their future. Because yes, she did want to marry the girl. 

She wants to be her's officially and the fact that Josie has been thinking about it brings a bright smile to her face. That's how she falls asleep, with the brightest smile on her face and thinking about their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe those poor gummy bears :(
> 
> I'd be kinda scared getting my wisdom teeth pulled out because I feel like after I'd just end up spilling out my secrets. Lol I'd be dead if that happened.😂


	24. I never have any doubts when it comes to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Caroline wakes up in the middle of the night and makes her way to the kitchen for some water when she hears a soft snore coming from the living room. She grabs a vase from a shelf and walks slowly to the source of the sound.

When she turns the corner, she's gets ready to throw the vase when she sees Rebekah sleeping on the couch. Caroline let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding and puts the vase down to look at the blonde.

She metally facepalms herself because she totally forgot that Rebekah was still at the house and she just went to her room without saying anything. How was she suppose to know the blonde was gonna stay the night?

She didn't, so now Rebekah is laying on the couch with her right arm and right leg hanging off the side of the couch and she has no blacket or pillow. Caroline winces slightly knowing the woman's neck is going to hurt in the morning.

She runs to the closet by the laundry room and gets a pillow and a warm blanket. She gently lifts the blondes head and places the pillow behind her head, then she covers her with the blanket.

Caroline stands there for a second with a small smile before heading back into her room, face-planting on her bed. She was getting ready to go back to sleep when there's a knock on the door.

She opens the door to see a very tired and sleepy Rebekah leaning on her doorframe.

"You left your phone downstairs and it won't shut up." Rebekah mumbles holding the phone up.

Caroline chuckles and gives her a cheepish look. "Sorry." She smiles. Rebekah hums and begins walking away.

"Wait. Why didn't you tell me you were staying the night? Not that it's a problem."

"Well you were kinda busy rushing to your room. I told Lizzie to tell you but I guess she didn't." Rebekah says with a very raspy voice. "Anyways I'll see you in the morning."

Caroline sighs and really hopes she doesn't regret what she is about to do. "Hold on. Why don't you sleep in my room. My bed is big enough and more comfortable than the couch."

"Uh- no, I don't want to intrude. I like the couch, we are getting along pretty well actually. Excpet my neck." The blonde woman says.

"It's no problem really. Come on. I insist."

Rebekah hesitates for a moment but looks at the look Caroline is sending her and knows there is no argument in this. She walks in the room and slowly gets into the bed with Caroline.

This is awkward. She kniws that because the two have not slept in the same bed since Rebekah left after spilling her feelings. Now, knowing they both felt the same makes this very awkward.

They lay on their sides and star at each other for a while before Rebekah's eyes start falling slowly. Caroline subconsciously moves her hand to her face and gently caresses it making Rebekah sigh in content.

Without giving it much thought, Caroline scoots closer and buries her face in the crook of her neck. Rebekah puts an arm on her waist and falls asleep.

\-------

Hope gets woken up at 5:30am the next day by her phone that keeps buzzing. She picks it up to check it not wanting Josie to wake up and sees a bunch of messages from her aunt Davina talling her she was outside.

 _Fuck_. She thinks to herself totally forgetting about what she told her aunt. She slowly gets out of the bed and walks out of the room carefully so she won't wake Josie.

She sprints downstairs, out the front door, and to Davina's car.

"Thanks for bringing him." Hope says opening the passenger door.

"Yeah no problem. His stuff is in the trunk. You need help?"

"Uhhh- yeah a little." She says walking to the trunk.

The two get the things out and take them into the house. After getting everything inside Davina says goodbye and leaves. Hope walks back upstairs and back into Josie's room.

She looks at her for a moment and admires her. Her cheeks were still a little swollen and she was curled up into a little ball under the covers.

Josie wakes up to the feeling of someone licking her face. She opens her eyes and sees a small black puppy with a blue bandana standing on her bed, wagging it's tail.Her eye's widen forgetting all about her sleep when she sees the puppy.

"oh my god!" She squeaks out, quickly sitting up and grabbing the puppy gently. She looks up and sees Hope smiling at her.

"What is this?" She asks.

"A puppy. Surprise. I know how we always talked about getting one together so I thought, why not." Hope sits on the bed next to her. "He is a balck Labrador Retriever and he is six weeks old."

"Aweee baby. He's so cute. What's his name?" Josie smiles like a child.

"I haven't named him yet. I was hoping we could name him together."

Josie looks at her in awe and pulls her into a soft chaste kiss. That's when she remembers what she said last night. She asked her to marry her. _Oh god_. She thinks to herself.

She quickly pulls away and hides her face from embarrassment. Hope notices it and looks at her confused.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asks concered.

"I asked you to marry me last night. What the fuck. Oh my god." Josie whispers loud enough for Hope to hear her.

Hope chuckles at her and grabs her hands making Josie look at her. She scoots closer so that she is exactly infront of the brunette.

"Baby, I don't mind okay. I love you Josie Saltzman and I would love to marry you one day and spend the rest of my life with you but right now I just want us to figure each other out. We both have been through a lot and I want us to make sure that this is what we want. That we are 100% in this with no doubts."

"I never have any doubts when it comes to you. I want this and I'm gonna marry you one day but I understand what you mean. We need to heal together. And I more than willing to wait. I love you so much." Josie says looking at her with pure love in her eyes.

Hope smiles at her words and leans in for a kiss but the puppy starts licking Josie's face, blocking her.

"Wow. So he's gonna be getting my kisses as well." She scoffs playfully.

"Well some. But you get the best one's. Anyways we need to name him." Josie says.

The two spend the whole morning trying to find a name for their new puppy. And they agree on calling him Zues.

Zues is a new beginning for the both. It's like their child. The first step in the right direction. The first step in starting a family. And they are more than happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm at a loss with Caroline and Rebekah. Lol. Help me.
> 
> They have a puppy😁. My girls are so in love 
> 
> It's coming to an end you guys :(


	25. Where do you see yourself in five years?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Hosie moment. Caroline and Rebekah finally talk....sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Are you guys gonna come in or are you gonna sit there all day?" Mg asks. 

"We'll jump in a minute." Hope says.

The groups of friends decided to have a fun time and since it was suffocating hot outside they decided for a day at the lake. Lizzie, Mg, Madison, and Jackie were all in there except Hope and Josie. 

The two girls were sitting on a blanket wrapped up in each others arms. Josie sitting in between Hope's legs and leaning back on her with Hope's arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder. 

They were watching Zeus playing around trying to catch a butterfly in his mouth and they were to caught up in each other that they didn't want to move. This moment was perfect for them. 

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Josie asks softly looking at the sunset. 

"With you. In our own little house. Ten little toes and a pink room. Or blue. Or both. Our goodnights and I love you's." Hope says in her ear. 

Josie smiles at the thought. She really couldn't picture her future without the auburn-hair girl. She wants everything Hope just said and maybe more. Spending the rest of life with Hope is the only thing she wants and she will fight for that. 

"I love you. I couldn't see my life going on without you in it Hope Mikaelson. I want forever with you." Hope smiles.

"I want that too." 

Josie turns her head to the side and kisses Hope with nothing but love. They pull away and rest their heads on each other while watching the sunset. Zeus runs over and sits infront of Josie wagging his tail fast and his tongue sticking out. 

"You thirsty baby? Let me get you some water." Josie says reaching over to grab the water bottle. She stands up to grab his plate of water but he runs away.

"Seriously?" Josie scoffs playfully.

"He wants to play. Let's play." Hope says getting up. 

The two girls start running around chasing him. He runs by the lake and that's when Hope gets and evil idea. 

"Hey where's your phone?" 

"My purse." Josie says walking over to the every energetic dog. Hope smirks eavily.

When Josie is close to the water Hope rushes and tackles her into the water throwing herself in as well. Zeus runs in circles before jumping in as well making everyone laugh.

"Hopeee!!!!" Josie exclaims gasping for air. Hope straight up laughs not being able to keep an innocent face. 

"Blame Zeus. He gave me the idea." Hope says pointing at the dog that's swimming over to them.

Josie looks at him in awe before grabbing him. He climbs on her and starts licking her face while he starts wagging his tail splashing water on Hope. 

Hope moves closer to Josie to get away from the splashing and then notices how close she is. She smiles at her before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss only lasts a few mintues since Zeus starts licking both of their faces. 

"Okay okay. We got it. You want the attention, I'll give you attention." Hope splashes water at him making him bark. Josie chuckles at how cute that was. 

The group of friends spend the rest of the day swimming and playing around. 

\--------

Later that night everyone was in the living room watching movies. Lizzie and Mg were cuddled up on the side of a couch, Maddison and Jackie sitting on the other side. Rebekah is on the arm chair and Caroline was on the single couch. Hope and Josie were laying cuddled together with Zeus tucked in Josie's arm sleeping. 

Hope couldn't help but notice the weird looks her aunt and Caroline were exchanging. She pokes at Josie's side softly making her turn around to face her. Hope gestures at the two women and Josie looks at them.

"I know. I've been feeling this awkard tension between the two. It's weird." Josie whispers in Hope's ear. Hope nods slightly, agreeing.

About ten minutes later Caroline excuses herself announcing that she is going to bed. A minute later Rebekak gets up and goes upstairs not saying anything. 

"Yup. Definitely something going on there." Hope whispers looking at the tv. 

Caroline is changing her shirt when she hears a knock on the door. She puts on her shirt before opening the door and is greeted by Rebekah. 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Caroline asks, shifting from her left foot to her right.

"We need to talk. I can't do this anymore okay." Rebekah spills walking into the room. 

"Bex, there is nothing for us to talk about." Caroline says.

"Then why tell me about your feelings at the Hospita. Huh? Why say that instead of anything else?" 

"I dont know." She whispers.

"You wanted me to know didn't you? Wanted me to know about your feelings for me." Rebekah asks stepping closer to her.

"Bex-" Caroline gets cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers. She stands there shocked for a minute before returning the kiss. 

Rebekah walks them backward until Caroline's knees touch the bed. She gently lays them down not breaking the kiss. 

After a few minutes Caroline's senses come back to her and she pushes Rebekah back a little.

"Bex, we can't." She says breathing heavily. "You're married." 

"No, I'm not." Rebekah whispers. Caroline looks at her eyes wide surprised and confused. Rebekah gets off of the woman and sits at the edge of the bed, her back facing Caroline.

"We got a year an-a-half after we got married. We just didn't work. We tried to but we didn't. I was still caight up on you and he was still caught up on Sofya. We thought that getting with each other would take that away but it didn't, so we agreed to get a divorce." 

"But Hope told Josie-" 

"She doesn't know. We were going to tell her but then the crash happened and Klaus... Everyone else knows except her." Rebekah says.

Caroline moves over and kneels down behind her. She places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

"I was going to tell you. I wanted to but you never really gave me the chance to because you kept running away. I mean who knew you had that much stamina." Rebekah laughs. 

"Shut up." Caroline chuckles slapping her arm slightly. 

The two talk for half the night before falling asleep in each others arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I'm beign a softie while I write these Hosie monents😂


	26. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has news for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It's been five months and everything seems right in the world. Caroline and Rebekah announced that they were together 3 months ago. It didn't really surprise anyone because they all saw it coming. Hope and Josie are closer than they ever were. 

Josie believes that things in her life couldn't get any better. Well that's a lie because things are about to get way better by tomorrow. She is taking the next step in their lives. Today she will be keeping a promise to Klaus of keeping his daughter happy. Today she will be proposing to Hope.

She's been thinking about it for the past five months. Every day seeing if it was the right time or if they were ready. Those days didn't feel like the right moment for many reasons but today feels like the perfect day. 

Josie is standing infront of the Mikaelson house getting ready to announce what she is about to do. She knows Hope isn't home because Lizzie and her friends made sure to keep her out for the day. 

Josie announced that she was proposing to her family last night and they all were extremely supportive and excited for her. There were lots of joyfull tears from Caroline and Alaric. Lizzie was just excited talking about some "I'm planning the wedding!"

She gives a soft knock and is greeted by Davina. 

"Hey Josie. Hope's not home." Davina says letting Josie walk in.

"I know. I actually came to talk to y'all." 

"Okay. Come to the kitchen we were just about to have brunch." Davina says.

They walk into the kitchen and Rebekah stands up to hug her. 

"Your mom told me what you were going to do." She whispers. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them."

"I'm gonna have to talk to my mom about spoiling surprises." Josie chuckles.

They all greet the girl and make small conversation until they sit at the table.

"So Josie, what brings you around?" Hayley asks sitting across the brunette.

"Um well, there is something I wanted to announce to you all. It's big. Life changing actually." She pauses, her palms are sweaty from her nerves.

"It's okay sweetie you can tell us." Keelin says.

Josie takes a deep breath and Rebekah rubs her back to help calm her nerves. 

"I'm proposing to Hope today." She blurts out. 

Everyone stops what they are doing. They stay silent for a few minutes to process what the brunette girl just said. After, they all start cheering and jumping out of their seats. 

Hayley goes to give her a hug. "It's about time." Hayley whispers in her ear with a huge soft smile.

"I need your help. All of y'alls." 

"Anything. Tell us what to do and consider it done." Elijah smiles.

"So I'm proposing in the woods where Klaus used to take Hope. The place y'all took me and Klaus gave me the ring." She pauses. "I need help setting it up to make this special for her because she deserves it." 

"No problem. How do you want this to be decorated?" Freya asks.

Josie sits and starts explaining to them what she wants to do and how she plans on doing it. They all sit and listen attentively with huge smiles on their faces.

\------

It's 6:00 and the sun is beginning to set which means that Hope should be arriving very soon. She texted Lizzie to ask if they were on their way and she said that they should be there in about five mintues. 

"Alright everyone they are five minutes away, get in position." Josie exclaims. 

Everyone goes to their rightful place. Elijah and Marcel are taking care of the lights. Freya, Keelin, and Nik are taking care of the flowers from the buckets on top of the trees. Caroline, Rebekah, Davina, Kol and Alaric are hiding woth cameras to capture the moment from different angles. Hayley is taking care of the speaker. 

When they hear a car pull up everyone gets in position and prepare. Josie hids in the trees. 

"What are we doing here?" Hope asks confused.

"Well we want to take a walk for a while." Maddison says from the backseat. 

Hope shrugs and they get out of the car. The girls lead Hope to where Josie told them to go. Elijah and Marcel turn the lights on when they see the girls standing there. Hope looks at them very confused.

"What is going on?" She asks the trio. They all smile and shrug.

Hayley turns the speaker, turning on the music. And Josie walks out in of the woods holding a mic and wearing blue jeans what are ripped at the knees, black boots, and a white button up shirt with a small black bow around the collar. Her hair curled at the ends, bouncing on her shoulders.

"Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years  
And one little house  
More than a memory  
More than saying I do  
Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's

Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps  
Build our own family  
One day at a time  
Ten little toes, a painted pink room  
Our beautiful baby looks just like you-"

Josie stops walking once she is infront of Hope. She grabs her hand and interlaces their fingers, looking into her eyes as she sings.

"-And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the girl your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

This life will go by  
In the blink of an eye  
But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side  
The cloud are gonna roll  
The earth's gonna shake  
But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain-" 

Hope gives her a small smile with tears in her eyes, listening very carefully to the song.

-"And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the girl your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

Someday we'll wake up  
With thousands of pictures  
Sixty-five years in this little house  
I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built  
I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up  
From the ground up"

When Josie finishes the song, she goes to put the mic down on the table before walking back. She grabs both of her hands interlacing them. Hope stares at her with a loving smile. 

"Hope Mikaelson, ever since the day that I met you, you have been the most important person in my life. I fell in love with you the day that I bumped into you in that restaurant. Staring into those blue eyes for the first time. Losing myself in your beauty. It was the best day of my life." She takes a deep breath.

"We have been through so much together and we always get past it together. I love the life that I have with you Hope and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. You turned my life around in the best way possible and I can't image living it with anyone else." 

Everyone comes from hiding and watch the beautiful scene infront of them. Caroline holds Hayley when she sees the woman crying happily.

"You have been the reason I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I cried. You believed in me when no one did. 

You have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not even sure a life time with you will be enough to repay what you have done for me. You will always be the Best part of my day because I could look at you for a minute and find a thousand reasons why I love you."

Zues then walks over to them with something in his mouth. Josie bemds down to pull out a small black box from the dogs mouth. Hope looks at it wide eyed.

Josie takes a knee and looks up at Hope showing her the box without opening it. Hope starts crying silently and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Hope Mikaelson, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest person on this earth and marry me?" Josie asks opening the box revealing a shiny diamond right.

Hope takes a quick second to compose herself. "Yes. Yes of course. I will marry you." She cries. 

Josie smiles like never before and takes out the ring from the box, sliding it on her ring finger. She stands up and hugs her tightly, lifting her up and spinning in a circle while everyone starts cheering for them. 

Josie pulls back enough to look at her in the eyes with tears. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." Hope smiles.

They lean in and kiss with so much love and passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁ahahaha we love a Hosie proposal.


	27. I'm really happy with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Josie and Hope are laying in bed the next morning naked. Josie on her beack and Hope half way on top of her, laying her head on the brunette's chest while looking at the shiny diamond ring on her finger. 

"This is a beautiful ring." Hope smiles.

"Yeah, your dad gave it to me." Josie says running her fingers on the soft skin of Hope's visible bare back. 

That makes Hope lift her head up and look at the brunette. "What?" 

"He gave it me the day that your family took me away. Told me to find the moment. The perfect moment before giving it to you. He also gave me his blessing that day, as well as your mom." 

Josie looks down at Hope and sees tears running down her cheeks and a small smile. Josie wipes her cheeks with her thumbs, gently caressing the.

"He'd be very happy right now. I know it becasue he was happy with the thought of it even happening. And it has." Josie whispers with tears forming in her eyes.

Hope starts crying at the thought of her father not being able to be there for this moment. She drops her head back on Josie's chest and the brunette girl just holds her tightly, whispering comforting and loving words. 

When Hope calms down a few minutes later she wipes the tears off her face and looks back up Josie. 

"You're my fiancé." Hope smiles lovingly.

"And you're mine." Josie giggles moving a strand of hair out of Hope's face and tucking it behind her ear. 

Hope leans up and connects their lips. The kiss then gets heated and next thing they both know, they're having morning sex. 

After that, they go shower when they hear the front door of the house opening. 

\------

After a few rounds in the shower the two girls get dressed and walk downstairs getting greeted by the families. 

"Oh hey, you're all here. Already." Josie says pretending to seem clueless when she already knew. 

"At this point I wished we weren't." Lizzie says. Hope tries not to laugh while Josie gives her a confused expression. "My sweet sister, let's not pretend that you two didn't just have sex because you have your "I just had sex" face on." 

Josie turns bright red and Hope looks at her giggling. Everyone in the kitchen laughs at the two girls. 

"What are we doing here anyway?" Josie asks changing the subject.

"Wedding planning!!!" Lizzie exclaims happily. "I want to know when we are having this wedding and what color flowers, where you want it, how you want it. Etc. Ect." 

"Well me and Josie talked about it last night and agreed to that we both wanted a June wedding. And for the rest we decided to let you chose. Surprise us." Hope says. 

"Okay. Well I'm still going to need a little help from one of you so I could chose." Lizzie informs. 

"I'll do it." Josie is about to protest but Hope cuts her off. "No. Babe I want to do this, okay? You go and keep yourself busy." She says smoothingly rubbing her arm.

Josie nods and goes to the living room where little Nik is playing with Zues. As soon as she sits down, Nik starts attacking her with hugs and Zues starts licking her face. 

Hope smiles at the view before her. She sits down with Lizzie, her mom, Rebekah, and Caroline. They all start helping with the planning already since they only have a month or so.

The two had chosen a June wedding and since June was next month, they decided to get married then instead of waiting a whole year. 

Hope really wanted to get married. She had been waiting for a while for this to happend. She thought about proposing to Josie for a while, she even started looking for engagement rings but Josie beat her to it. Turns out the brunette was just as eager as her to officially get married. 

\-------

Later that day Hope and Josie are both olaying with Nik and Zues in the backyard. Caroline and Rebekah are sitting on back porch swing, cuddled up in a thin blacket. Rebekah spread out and Caroline pressing her back against Rebekah's front.

"Those two are gonna make some great parents." Rebekah says interlocking their fingers. 

"Yeah. They will." Caroline whispers. She looks at the two girls in the backyard thinking. "Have you ever thought about starting a family?" She asks.

"Of course. It's one of the only things that crosses my mind on a daily. Love, happiness, kids...you." 

Caroline smiles and turns back to face her blomde girlfriend. She leans foward, pressing her lips against Rebekah's. Rebekah pulls her closer by her waist.

"I love you." Caroline breathes out when they pull away. 

Rebekah stares at her with wide eyes. Caroline loves her. Her heart races with the three words that just came out of Caroline's mouth. It's everything she has ever wanted to hear since the day she met the blonde when they were kids.

"I love you too." She smiles. Caroline chuckles at the woman's reaction, kissing her softly. She turns back around to get in the position they were in and continues to watch her daughter and future daughter in law.

Josie and Hope keep running around with Nik and Zues. Josie runs out of oxygen and falls to the ground to catch her breathe. Hope watches and follows but she lays on top of her fiancé.

"Man I'm getting old." Josie breathes out. Hope chuckles.

"No you're not baby. You are 20 years old. You are just not exercised enough. Maybe you should hit the gym." She smirks.

Josie opens her mouth in the shape of an "o" at the girls words. She quickly switches positions so Hope is underneath her and pins her hands on each side of her head.

"Who needs to hit the gym now?" Josie smirks. Hope looks at her then tries to release herself from the brunette's grip but has no luck. 

Hope sighs in defeat "Okay, you win." 

She releases her grip and falls down on the girl, wrapping her arms around her waist and buries her face in the side of her neck. Hope wraps her arms around her neck giving her temple a kiss. 

"I'm really happy with you." She whispers.

"I'm happy with you too. Like very, very, very happy." Josie says, not moving at all.

Hope feels Josie smile against her skin which brings a smile of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is my favorite😁


	28. I wish he could be here right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get their Bachelorette parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

June come by quickly for the two girls. Both of them finished their first year of collage and are not prepping for their wedding. They are two days away from their wedding day and the two are extremely nervous and happy. 

The two are spending the next two days apart from each other for good luck. They know it's usually a day apart from the wedding but Hope was very presistent on it so Josie agreed. 

Josie is spending the day working with Joe as the time passed and so she wouldn't have the urge to see Hope. And Hope is- well Hope is a ball of nerves that's about to explode. She's been waiting for this day for so long and now that it's here, she has no idea how to act or what to do.

Hope grabs her phone and dials the number. She hears it dial and waits. 

"Hey baby. Everything okay?" Josie says from the other side of the phone.

"Hey. Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to hear voice, I miss you babe. I don't think I'll be able to wait until the wedding to see you." Hope pouts.

"I know baby, I know. I've been dying to run over to your house and see you. We can't though."

"I hate it." Hope says.

"That's your fault baby. You insisted on this needing two days instead of one." Josie laughs. 

"But I need you!!" Hope whines sounding like a litttle child. 

Josie chuckles and smiles on the other side of the phone. "I need you to babe but I'll see you on our wedding day because we are getting married." 

"We getting married." Hope whispers with a small smile. Josie hums. "Okay. I'll see you then babe. Bye." 

"Goodbye my heart." 

\--------

It's their last day as an unmarried couple and Josie is spending the day with the guys and Keelin while Hope spends the day with the girls because she wanted to have Hope spend the day with her mom. 

Josie is waiting a table when Elijah, Marcel, Kol, Keelin, and her father showed up. 

"Hey kid. You know what time it is?" Marcel asks putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"Um excuse me for just a second." Josie tells the people at the table she is currently waiting and turns over to look at her family. "Guys I'm in the middle of taking an order so if you could just-" she waves them away. 

"Uh no, no. We are going to go." Kol says. Josie hesitates for a second but Keelin speaks before her. 

"Josie, you are getting married tomorrow. This is your last day as a Bachelorette and we are not gonna let you spend it waiting tables." Keelin says crossing her arms over her chest. 

Josie sighs heavily and smiles. "I'm- okay, okay." Keelin cheers as Josie turns around to the family she was waiting on. "I'm sorry. I have to go." 

"No worries. You go and enjoy your last day as a Bachelorette." The woman says.

Josie smiles and goes to get changed to leave. When she finishes they lead her to the car and Keelin puts a blindfold on her. 

"Wait. Why am I being blindfolded?" Josie asks.

"Because this is a surprise and you can't see until we get there." Her father says. 

Josie nods hesitantly and sits there waiting to get where ever it is that they are taking her. What felt like an hour later but was only twenty minutes, the car stops and she hears door shutting. Someone opens her door and pulls her out, walking her a few feet away. 

She hears nothing and is very confused. She has an urge to reach up and yank the blindfold but her hands arm being held by two people leading her away from the car. 

When they stop, she feels her blindfold getting untied and comes off. She opens her eyes and is greeted by a bunch of people in the a backyard. 

"Happy bachelorette partyyy!!!" Everyone yells out. Josie looks at everyone in disbelief and huffs out a laugh. 

"You guys threw me a pool party?!" Josie chuckles. 

"I mean unless you wanted strippers..." Marcel says making them all laugh.

"Go on upstairs abd get changed. I put a swim suit on the bed." Keelin says pushing her inside. 

Josie goes and gets changed before running back down. She doesn't stop running, going straight for the pool.

"Cannonball!!" She yells jumping right in. 

\------

Hope was sitting in front of her fathers grave when Hayley joins her. Hayley grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"I wish he could be here right now." Hope whispers. 

"I know sweetie. I do to. But he is with you even if you don't know it, he is always with you." Hayley pulls her into a side hug. 

"I wanted him to walk me down the aisle tomorrow, mom. It's something I've always dreamed of and now that the day is here he isnt." Hope's voice breaks and tears start to fill her eyes. 

Hayley nods with tears in her eyes as well. She holds her daughter and lets her cry all that she needs. After a while Hope pulls away and wipes her tears. 

"I wrote a song for him. Josie helped me and she teached me how to play the guitar for it as well." Hope says grabbing Josie's guitar from beside her.

"That's very sweet of her to help you. She really does love you." Hayley smiles.

"Yeah she does and I do to. She's always supportive and sweet and loving." Hope says smiling. "Dad would be very proud of her. She wanted him to be and I'm sure he is." 

"Did you write your vows already?" 

"Yes, I wrote them last night. I was missing her and well what better time to write them." Hope chuckles. "Now my song." 

"Okay let's hear it." Hayley says sitting up straight and turning over to face her daughter. 

Hope begins to strum the guitar and goances at her and her father's grave every once in a while.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a livin', make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry hold on tight  
I promise you that there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)  
Flap your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away  
I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about  
Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)  
Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)  
Butterfly fly away"

She strums the rest of the song as tears run down her face. She looks over at her mother who also has tears down her face. 

Hayley scoots over to her daughter and hugs her tightly. "That's a beautiful song sweetie. He would've loved it." 

Hope cries in her arms for a moment. She thinks of everything her father did for her. All their memories. Their laughs, their moments crying, the times he would play with her, the times where he would sing or read her to sleep. All of it and she lets out every tear she has ever held back. 

The two stay like that for a while before they say goodbye to Klaus and head to the car. They drive to the location Lizzie had sent them for Hope's bachelorette party was going to be held. 

When they get there, they end up in front of a big yacht. Hope sits in the car staring at the thing in shock before getting out and being greeted by all the ladies. 

"How?!" Hope exclaims with a smile.

"I have my ways." Lizzie smiles flipping her hair to the back. "No come on!" 

They get on board and the yatch takes off. Hope and the girls all go out to the deck and Hope sees the entire place decorated. 

"Oh my gosh. Thank you guys. This is very sweet and cool." She says.

"Is it better than a pool party where everyone was invited?" Jackie asks. Hope looks at her confused. 

"The guys and Keelin organized Josie a huge pool party for her bachelorette party and everyone showed up. Like it's extremely big. I honestly don't know how they pulled it off." Lizzie explains.

"Oh no, this is definitely better. I mean it's a yacht for crying out loud. I'd rather be here than a pool party." Hope says happily.

"Okay. So how about we get this party started!!!" Rebekah exclaims popping open a wine bottle. 

And they do. They drink and party all day. Hope a bit tipsy but not to much since she can't get drunk and has to be ready for tomorrow so she sticks to a few glasses of wine and enjoys her party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this. Especially the part where Hope and Hayley where at Klaus's grave.
> 
> The wedding is next.
> 
> Two more chapters guys!!


	29. I Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosie wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

It is the day of her wedding and Hope is frantically looking for her shoes when Lizzie and Rebekah walk in with her dress. 

She chose a long white dress that goes down to her feet and has white flowers all over the dress. It is backless with a lace on her lower back. It's shows off her curves just perfect and she is totally in love with it. 

She is going to wear her hair down but curled at the bottom and two big strands on each side of her hair. Lizzie bought her a crown of white flowers that fits perfectly with the dress. She also got her nails done with her mother in the morning. 

"You okay over there Hope?" Rebekah asks. 

"No. I can't find my shoes!" Hope exclaims looking around. 

"Sweetie, they're on the couch by the window." Rebekah points to the white shoes that were indeed on the couch.

Hope sighs in relief walking over to get her shoes. She goes behind the changing screen in the room to change.

Josie is pacing in her own room as she reads through the vows that she wrote the night before when Hayley walks into the room. 

"You doing okay in here?" Hayley asks with a small smile. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great. It's my wedding day like why wouldn't I be okay. I'm ust reading through my vows making sure that-" 

"Josie!" Hayley chuckles and puts her hands on Josie's shoulder, cutting off her rambling. "Deep breaths." She says taking deep breaths so the brunette could follow. 

"Okay. I'm good." Josie breaths out. 

"Alright. Now, you mind telling me what's wrong?" The older woman asks.

"What if I mess up? Like in the future. What if one day she regrets marrying me because we got in an argument or something and she leaves me?" Josie asks frantically.

"Josie listen to me, my daughter loves you and she would never regret this. She is in it for the long haul. Yes, you two will get into arguments and fights but that is normal in a marriage but that doesn't mean she will leave and stop loving you. And you won't mess it is up because you love her." 

Josie relaxes through her talking and smiles at the words from her about to be mother in law. "Thank you for that. I really needed it." 

"No problem. Not get ready, I'm going to go check on Hope." Hayley says.

Josie nods and watches as the woman walks out. She goes to her table where her mother is waiting on her to do her hair. After, she goes to get changed into her dress.

She chose a simple long white deep v-neck, sleeveless, backless bandage lace. Josie fell in love the dress the second she laid eyes on it and knew she had to pick it. 

Hayley walks into Hope's room just when she walks out of the changing screen in her beautiful dress. 

"Baby, you look very beautiful. Josie is so going to pass out when she sees you." Hayley smiles at her daughter.

"Thanks mom. How is Josie doing?" Hope asks.

"Well, she was freaking out when I walked in her room. I saw her pacing around and she started rambling about a bunch of stuff but I calmed her down. She's fine." Her mom says. 

"Okay. Wait what was she rambling about?" 

"Uh- ask her after the wedding. It's sometjing you two should definitely talk about. But it's nothing bad, I promise." Hayley reasures. 

Hope nods and the door opens revealing Elijah standing by the door. He was the one walking her down the aisle today. Hope asked him because she felt like her father was there when Elijah was around since he was his closest sibling.

"Ready kiddo?" He smiles. 

Hope walks over to him and wraps her arm around his. They walk down to the stairs and stand infront of the door waiting for the signal that they could go.

\--------

Josie walks down the aisle with Alaric on her right side. She sees the beautiful scene her sister organized and she was really impressed. Everyone showed up. Almost the entire town did.

She looks at the altar to see Lizzie in dark pink dress, who is her maid of honor. Mg in a suit with a pink flower in his small pocket., who is her man of honor. Madison and Jackie wearing light pink dresses, who are her bridesmaids. 

On the left side of the altar is Maya wearing the same dress as Lizzie, meaning she is maid of honor. Ethan in a suit like Mg's, being Hope's man of honor. Her Freya and Rebekah being her bridesmaids.

Josie makes it to the altar and stands there waiting for the doors to open. She won't lie,she is nervous as heck. She read her vows about a thousand times so she won't mess up but she still feels like she will. 

She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see Mg smiling at her. She returns the smile right as the doors open and the music begins.

She turns to look and sees Hope walking down the aisle in her beautiful dress. Josie's heart swells and can't helo but cry from happiness. She turns around being overwhelmed by the sight of her soon to be wife. 

When Josie turns around Hope is already walking up into the altar. She smiles through her tears as she makes eye contact with the love of her life. Hope smiles back. Kol, who is officiating the wedding, clears his throat getting everyone's attention. 

"Neighbors, family, and friends. Today we come together to celebrate the union of these two beautiful humans, Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman. These two ladies ran into each other when they needed each other the the most. It was a miracle and a blessing for each of them. Now I'm guessing you wrote your vows, so whoever wants to go first may do so." 

After a silent conversation, Hope agrees to go first. She clears her throat and grabs both of Josie's hands, looking right into her eyes.

"Josie Saltzman, you literally bumped into my life when I needed you. You changed my life completely. I didn't really believe in love the way others did, until I met you. I couldn't get you out of my head ever since that day because I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Sicne then I knew I was goner. I love your sweet smile, your angelic voice, and you loving speeches. I could never get tired of you and those speeches." She chuckles. "We'll have our tough times but I promise you I will never leave your side no matter how hard it gets because you are my life, my everything, my world. I love you Josie Saltzman." She finishes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

At this point Josie is full on tears with a smile on her face. Mg steps up and hold out his tissue he had in his suit, for Josie. She grabs it with a chuckle. "I don't think this is going to be enough Mg." Everyone lets out a soft laugh at that. 

Josie clears her throat preparing for her turn. "Ehem- I read my vows to myself about a million times and I still don't know how to start so I'm going to just wing it." Hope laughs. 

"Not a lot of people believe in soulmates, but I do. I believe that you're my soulmate. Never in a million years would I have believed that I'd be infront of the most beautiful and loving woman. You make me the happiest person on this earth. The way you smile, makes me smile and makes my heart trying to jump out of my chest. Your laugh is the best thing. And I think you are perfect, flaws and all. But when you talk to me and when you tell me you love me everyday, I feel like I'm in heaven, like I'm im floating in the clouds. You're my angle." She pauses to stiffle a cry. She fails. 

She doesn't think she can finish without crying. She turns around a bit but Hope grabs her arm comfortingly making her look at her. She exhales a deep breath.

"You make me weak at my knees. I am in love with you and I always will be. I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you. Have kids, take care of them together, coming home from work to see you everyday, and grow old till we are full of wrinkles and stinky together. I want forever with you. I love you and I will love you until I take my last breath, Hope Mikaelson." She finishes and squeezess Hope's hand. 

Ethan gives her his tissue since she is now crying like a child. She laughs at the sight of it beside her. 

"Now the rings." Kol says. Madison and Maya walk up and give the girls their rings. 

"Josie Saltzman, do you take Hope Mikaelson as your beloved wife. To worship and love till the day you die?" 

"I do." She smiles sliding the ring on Hope's finger. 

"Hope Mikaelson, do you take Josie Saltzman as your beloved wife. To worship and love till the you die?" 

"I do." She says sliding the ring on Josie's finger. 

"Josie, you may kiss the bride." He winks at her. 

Josie and Hope smile at each other and lean in, connecting their lips together as one. Everyone stand and cheers.

\----------

It's already night time and everyone is at the reception dancing, eating, and talking. Hope is chatting with Lizzie and Madison when Josie goes up to the mic.

"Excuse me everyone, I just want to thank you all for coming out today and enjoying this day along with us. Hope and I are really thankful for you all. Now I would like to have my dance with my love, Hope, baby if you could come on up to the dance floor." She smiles. 

Hope walks to her wife and wraps her arms around her neck while one of Josie's wrap around her waist as the other hold the mic. They start slow dancing as the music starts and to Hope's surprise Josie starts singing. 

"I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fightin' against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Oh, no, no  
Mm

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
No, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight"

Hope smiles loving at her wife with unshed tears in her eyes. 

"I love you Josie Mikaelson." She says softly.

"And I love you Hope Mikaelson." Josis replies. 

They lean in, meeting each other half way as they sway together to the song "A Thousand Years" playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all best believe this song is going to get played at my wedding, no matter how old the song is. 
> 
> Josie being emotional as crap... leave me alone!! 
> 
> Last chapter tomorrow!


	30. Seven years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sveen years later into their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic!

_**Seven years later....** _

"Noah, get over here and let me put on your socks." Hope says firmly. 

Little Noah runs over to the couch and sits so she could put on his socks. When she finishes he gets off and goes back to playing with Zues. 

Hope moves to the other side on the couch where her wife is sitting on. 

"How you feeling?" Hope asks, giving Josie a soft kiss. 

"Like I'm going to burst at any moment." Josie says. Hope puts her hands on Josie's big belly bump and feels a kick. 

"It should be any moment now right?" Hope asks. Josie smiles at her and nods. 

Four years ago they decided to have a Noah and then wait a few more years before having another. When they did, nine months ago, Josie wanted to carry again so she did. They don't know what gender the baby is since they want it to be a surprise. 

Right now, they were just waiting for Josie's water to break. Lizzie was already on her way over with Mg and their two kids, Milo and Liam, so they could take care for Noah while they were gone. 

"We're having another baby." Josie states. 

"Yeah, we are." Hope whispers on Josie's lips. She kisses her for a second before they get interupted by the doorbell. 

Hope gets up and opens the door being greeted by Madison and Jackie. 

"Hey. Lizzie called and told us to come here. She'll be here soon but wanted us to be here incase Josie's water broke any second now." Jackie informs the confused Hope. 

Hope then understands and opens the door for them to come in. When she is about to close the door, Lizzie pulls up in the driveway. She stands by and waits for the family to come inside. 

"Sorry we're late. Milo had to pee and then Mg wouldn't pick a snack quickly." Lizzie says.

"Hey, I was hungry! How was I suppose to chose between a honeybun and a brownie?!" He exclaims. 

They girls laugh and walk over to the living room where Josie is at. 

"Hey Jo. How you holding up?" Madison asks.

"I'm hanging in there. Can one of you help me stand up? My back hurts." She says. 

Hope and Mg move to help her stand up and as soon as she does, her water breaks. Josie clings to Hope's arm.

"Uh- babe. My water just broke." She says.

Hope's eyes widen. "oh my god. Okay, let's get you to the car. Madison could you get the bag from the kitchen counter and bring it to the car please." 

Madison runs to the kitchen and grabs the bag while Hope rushes Josie to the car and sits her in the passenger seat.

"Okay, the bag is in the back. Bye guys. I'll see you Jo." Madison says as Hope runs to the driver side.

"Thank you Madi." Josie says before they drive away.

When the girls make it to the Hospital they are taken to a room where Josie is giving birth in. 

Josie already in her contractions, is groaning in pain and Hope really hates this part because the love of her life is in pain and she can't do anything to stop it. 

"Here we go. All you need to do now is push." The nurse says and Josie pushes. 

Josie squeezes Hopes hand making the red head shut her eyes tightly from the grip. She forgot how strong Josie actually is when she is giving birth. The brunette squeezing the circulation off of her hand. Hope ignores it as best as she can so she could comfort her wife a little.

"Just two more Josie. Give me two more." The nurse informs.

Josie pushes two more times before they hear a baby crying. Hope's eyes brighten at the sound and turn to look at the nurse taking out the baby. 

"It's a girl." The nurse tells the couple.

Hope tears up and looks down at Josie who is smiling brightly up at her. One of the nurses comes and hands over their baby to Josie. The two girls at the baby girl. 

"She looks like you baby. She's beautiful." Hope whispers to Josie with a smile, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Josie looks up smiling, "Here. Hold her." 

Hope gently takes her baby girl and smiles lovingly. Josie reaches her hand up to wipe away Hope's happy tears off her cheeks. 

"We need a name for her." Hope says looking over at her. "Any names in mind?" 

"Mia." Josie suggests.

Hope looks down at the baby once again and smiles softly. "Mia. I like that. Hey Mia, I'm you momma and I love you so much my beautiful child." Hope whispers. 

Josie looks at her in awe, falling in love with her even more. She loves the way Hope is around Noah and with another baby, she can't wait to relive it all over again. 

Hope is such a family girl and that is one of the many things Josie loves about her. The way she treats her is no different than when they first met and the way she is with Noah is like Hope was meant to be a mom. 

\---------

Two days later Josie and Mia are released from the Hospital and when they get home, everyone is there. Both their entire families are sitting in the living room chatting.

The two girls walk in and everyone stops talking to look at them.

"Everyone meet the new member of our family, Mia Mikaelson." Josie says softly, sitting down on the couch with Hope. 

"A girl?!" Hayley whisper yells so she won't wake the baby. Hope nods at her mother.

They all get up and move to see the sleeping baby. Hayley and Caroline have tears in their eyes at the sight of their grandchild. 

"She is beautiful." Hayley smiles. 

Noah walks over to them so that he could see his sister. Hope pulls him onto her lap so he could see better.

"That's your baby sister Noah. You going to help take care of her?" Hope asks the four year old.

"Yes. I'm going to protect her from the monster's and the mean boys." He says. 

Everyone chuckles and smile in awe at the boys words. Hope hugs him tightly as Josie leans her head on the redheads shoulder.

Later that night the small family is laying on the couch watching a movie. Noah is already asleep so Hope gets up and carries him to his room, tucking him into bed before returning to the couch. 

When they finishe their movie they go to their room that's across the nursery for baby Mia. Hope turns on the baby audio baby monitor before jumping into bed with her wife. 

Josie turns around and Hope knows exactly what she wants so she scoots over and presses her front to Josie's back, being her big spoon. She buries her face in the crook of Josie's neck, giving it a soft and sweet kiss.

"I love you baby." Josie whispers with a smile.

"I love you too, my heart." Hope says. 

"You remember that song I sang to you the second day I ever saw you?" Josie asks turning around to face her. 

"I think so. How does is go again?" 

"You want me to sing it?" Hope nods. "Your lucky I recorded the audio because I don't have the engery to play the guitar right now." 

Josie grabs her phone from the night stand and lays it in between them, playing the audio and begins singing.

"All I knew  
This morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen  
Since eighteen hours ago  
Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you"

" 'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
And everything has changed  
All I know is, you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday, yeah  
Is everything has changed

And all my walls  
Stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you

And all I feel  
In my stomach, is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time  
Taking flight, making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
And everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday, yeah  
Is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feelin' like I've missed you all this time  
(Uh-uh-uh)  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

All I know is we said hello  
Your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
And everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday, yeah  
Is everything has changed

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday, yeah  
Is everything has changed"

Hope smiles at her and leans in to kiss her with so much love and adoration. Josie cups her cheeks soflty before pulling away. 

Josie looks at her every detail and remembers every good thing the two have been through together. She was right that day they met. 

Everything has changed. 

In the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over guys:( I hope you guys loved reading this fic as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Feel free to follow my twitter is @ hosie_sagelyn for any of you who have any story ideas you would want me to write. 
> 
> I'll be back soon with more stories!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
